My Knight in shining Armor
by BadBlackCatXV
Summary: I can not live with out, my sun, my moon, my angel. I waited for so long to see her...My love...my life...My Princess. I am forever your Knight. Timaeus X Yugi Atemu X Heba Female Yugi and Heba!  I am not finishing this, it is being discontinued.
1. Chapter 1 Lost and Found

_**BC: Well here was the new story I was talking about...it is a bit different...Me and Arzanian Joy have been working on this story for some time know...we a very far a head from this part.**_

_**I wound like to thank you Arzanian Joy for helping me and writing this story with me. By the way this is a joint story, It BELONGS to the BOTH of us, so she will be taking apart in this as well please male sure if or when you review to thank her as well...it was she had a big and I mean big part of this story as well.**_

_**The pairing is very different than most, I am not sure if I am the only one who has written a story about Timaeus X Yugi pairing. I think the pairing is called KnightShipping or LostpuzzShipping...I like KnightShipping better so I'll be sticking to that mostly...if you have something to say about it I'll listen but I won't change the shipping's name...I am too lazy to do that and pulse I like it. Yami wont be in the story until later, put he'll be mentioned here and there once and a while but not to much. **_

_**In this story Yugi and Heba are FEMALES! They are slightly Out of Character but this is our story, nothing is the same...anyways if you wish to see what Yugi looks like in my mind as a female as well as Heba the links will be on my profile...hmmm...There is Yaoi in this story but way later on you'll see it.**_

_**If their is something misspelled please tell me, I want this story to be prefect as it can...well if I can stop misspelling words...*mutters under breath***_

_**I'll be keeping this up in every chapter and I mean Every Chapter unless Joy want to say something else than it will change...well I guess that is all for now...Read the damn story...I want reviews please also give some to Joy as well she needs to feel the love as well... :3**_

* * *

><p><em><strong><span>Chapter one<span>**_

__Princess of Egypt?...Wait WHAT?_**  
><strong>_

* * *

><p>A young girl, Yugi, around the age of 16 or 17 was walking on the sidewalk going towards the park. Many men stared at her with lust; Who could blame them? Yugi had sharp amethyst eyes, that pierced a mans very sole, dramatic womanly curves that swished side to side with each step taken, full pink kissable lips and glowing alabaster skin. Her attire did not help either; Yugi wore high heel boots that cut mid-thigh, short black leather mini-skirt, black leather strap top, black choker, and metallic steel bracelets covering both wrists. Creating a sensual image of a bad ass woman any man for miles would love to "Fight" in bed.<p>

Behind Yugi stood another, Heba was her name. This other wore all red leather, a sexy she demon a guy would go to hell for. This woman, however beautiful and enticing, was more watchful then relaxed as the the first woman seemed, she had a look of dignity and loathing walking stiffly as if ready to pounce at the given opportunity which in hand produced a permanent scowl and soft pout on her lips the detoured a man to speak to her unless need be. She proved so by the glare on her face as three men quickly approached both woman, however, before she could retort any acid words among the men, the words that they spoke first and quickly came as too much of a shock before any response was made, even for her.

"Princess Yugi Hikari, we need you, it is a matter of importance." Said the man with with blond hair and deep golden eyes  
>filled with concern and too much need for Yugi's taste. Yugi looked at the three men up and down with a suspicious and puzzled expression then hastily walked away.<p>

Heba behind Yugi, looked at the three men and sighed then rushing after her sister Yugi. She could feel tension in the atmosphere and knew a blow up was coming quickly. Leaving the men behind and following after Yugi, Heba could hear the three men follow her in pursuit with a dramatic turn and dash. She almost felt sorry for the three men if they were not starting to annoy her as well, she knew Yugi's temper and knew how the men would cower under her influenced anger.

Yugi didn't stop walking even though she heard the others having a difficult time trying to keep up with her pace. Even so Yugi kept walking towards the park and through, not-stopping knowing her sister could easily walk her pace.

Heba sighed again and moved faster, catching up to her sister."Yugi, who were they?" Heba wasn't sure whether she wanted to know the answer, being Yugi's sister, she should know everything about her, yet this unknown event unsettled her to a extent. Looking at her feet, she turned and faced Yugi before moving to place a hand on her shoulder.

Yugi stopped walking and looked at Heba still with a puzzled frown on her face. "Heba if I knew I would have told you, you I don't." Yugi said. She saw the three men at the corner of her eye. "But who ever they are, I don't want to get to know them, or ever talk to them...lets just get to school before we are late." Yugi said carelessly.  
>Heba nodded slowly and turned, only to walk briskly in the direction of the school.<p>

She walked in the gates and stood, waiting for Yugi. Heba's usual cold nature stood out almost instantly from the way she acted towards her sister, even so, everyone knew her weak spot was Yugi, Heba never had gotten over the family issues with their grandfather or the other family problems but she knew that she had to get over them or at least come to terms with it or it would haunt them for the rest of their lives. It was still hard however and problems such as those took time.

Yugi walked into the school gates and looked back at the men who stood out at the entrance, "like the three stooges" she smirked and flipped them the shiny bird, a little perk of a humerus character flashing through her hard exterior. she turned around and followed behind her sister Heba, the other teens watching the main event of the morning, backed away from the two of them, frightened that if they get to close something would happen to them and not in the best of ways...  
>Heba sighed at her sister's ways of annoying others but she smiled when Yugi moved towards the school building, quickly following.<p>

One over the shoulder look at the men at the gate told her that they meant no good. She growled slightly but said nothing as Yugi stepped inside the building. Heba swiftly moved in after her, not taking another look back.

Yugi walked into class, which was Foods. Yugi grabbed an apron and put it on and washed her hands, and sat down at her seat, and looked out the window and saw that the three men were still standing there. She looked at the one who had Turquoise eyes, but the one on his left was gone and all was left was a scar. His hair was similar to her own, only difference was that he had a few extra gold bangs shooting up his hair unlike hers, the tips of his hair was a turquoise but a tint lighter. He stood about 6'3'' and looked like he was in his early 20's most likely 21. His skin was a like her alabaster but it had a slight golden tan to him. He almost look like a model the way he was built, slim, slender, yet built. He would be put as 'Sexy' in almost every girls dictionary, most certainly not hers.

The men outside watched the school building for any sign of life. They couldn't lose their princess not just after they had found her. Heba sighed in her first period class, History, watching the men outside as well.

Yugi chuckled at them. "How stupid can they get." Yugi said to herself as the teacher walked in and took attendance. Today they would be making cookies. Yugi grabbed her items and started to mix them.

To her the class room was getting hot, so she turned around and opened the window to let in some cool air. After that she washed her hands and put the cookies in the oven and lend against the window and looked out side, but not before she turn on the timer.

Heba finished her lesson in matters of moments and soon enough she was staring out the window, looking at the sky. Momentarily she glanced down at the three men and sighed. She was going to get wrinkles at the age of twenty she could feel them.

She rubbed her temples and hissed silently before turning to look at the teacher who had been making a hole in the side of her head for the last ten minutes. She shrugged and went back to looking out the window.

Yugi looked down at the man she was looking at earlier, she couldn't help but dislike the man, even though he had not done anything to her. She sighed softly and sat on the ledge and propped her feet their. The boys in the class looked at Yugi and almost drooled, seeing her sexy smooth legs. The teacher looked at Yugi and than at the boys and shook her head.

Heba felt the tension in the air as the teacher stared at her but did nothing as she continued to look out the window. She barely registered that the bell had rung until the teacher called for her to stay after school for a talk.

Yugi pulled the cookies out of the oven and set them on the counter before walking out of the class. "Why do I even bother coming to school." She thought to herself. She went to Heba's class and waited by the door sense they had the same class after this. She thought about the men that had called her 'Princess' "What was that about anyways?" she asked herself.

Heba rushed out of class only to knock into her sister. Smiling sheepishly, Heba stated, "Sorry, the teacher wanted me to see me, I have to come back after school." She turned and hissed at the closed door to History and turned to follow Yugi.

Yugi chuckled at that. "Come one lets just get to class before the fucker has a hissy fit, I really don't want to listen to to him." Yugi said walking down the hall and towards science. Yugi hated that class with the passion.

She always got kicked out of that class, she laughed every time it happened because the teachers face would turn redder than a tomato, and yell at her in English, most of the students had know idea what he said but Heba and Yugi knew...they know English like it was their first language.

Heba followed quickly making her way to the door and opening it to come face to face with black smoke. She screeched in laughed, "Yugi, some one beat you to blowing up the lab." She held her sides and walked into the smoking room.

She hissed softly as the completely healed wound on her side began to hurt. She looked down at it and growled, her body moved and she sat down swiftly, trying to clam her frayed nerves.

Yugi pouted. "Damn...I wanted to do it..." Yugi said sitting down next to Heba. She looked at Heba with concern. "You okay?" She asked noticing that Heba was holding her side.

Heba forced a weakened smile, "I'll be fine, it's just the old wound, from then." She sighed and looked down at it carefully. There was no wound or scar where it should have been and there was only pain, "I have a feeling it's about them."

Yugi stared at Heba, and frowned, Yugi stood up and walked over towards Heba and grabbed her wrist. "Where going home, now." She said walking out of the classroom not even caring about the other classes.

Heba looked up at her, shocked but said nothing as she was pulled from the chair. She winced slightly when she stepped on the same said as the pain but kept moving.

Yugi walked out of the school building and saw the men. She growled low but kept walking...well speed walking anyways...if you call it that. She passed the three men up and kept walking dragging Heba with her.

Heba hissed as she was dragged but sighed in relief when they finally arrived at their house. She opened it when a drift of sadness washed over her, remembering of the emptiness now kept there. She stepped inside after Yugi and closed the door carefully.

Yugi sighed and grabbed some pain killer and handed them Yugi put the kettle on the stove and took off her boot and sat down at the table and looked at really. "Heba, what you think about when they called me Princess Yugi Hikari Sennen... am a Motou...not a Sennen right?" Yugi looked at Heba uncertain.

Heba looked at her with a quizzical look in her eye, "I don't know, Yugi. To be honest, the last time I saw the family registration it was Sennen. It was right after Grandpa..." She couldn't say it as tears sprung to her eyes but she bit them back, "I think someone changed our names without us knowing."

Yugi looked at Heba and walked over towards her and pulled her into a gentle embrace. "Maybe.." Yugi Whispered gentle into Heba's ear. "Remember those stories Grandpa told us, the story about The Three Great Dragon Knights, and how I fell in love with the character Timaeus, remember how I branded him as mine?" I asked with a slight chuckled. "And how i would always say he would come a sweep me off my feet and take me away to his castle, and love me?"

Heba chuckled, "Ah, yes, I remember the way you'd bat at Grandpa's legs and nearly trip him each time he told the stories." Heba sighed and held her sister to her, ignoring the dulling pain as the pain killers took effect.

Yugi chuckled softly. There was a knock at the door, Yugi groaned and got up anyways and went to go get it. She opened the door to see the three men from before...Yugi felt her right eyes twitch. "What the fuck do you want?" Yugi hissed looking into a beautiful Turquoise eye.

Heba stood and walked over to her sister, "It's them again!" She growled, "When will they leave us alone?" Heba groaned and looked out at them. Then she saw her sister's obsession with the turquoise eye and smirked softly to herself.

The man with the Turquoise's eye looked away from Yugi to Heba and smiled softly yet sheepish. "We need to talk to the both of you, but you ran off before we could, and it seems Hermos was a bit to blunt. I am sorry for that." He said softly. Yugi shudder from the sound of his voice but the three men to no notice. Yugi rolled her eyes.

Heba looked at Yugi and chuckled, "Come on in." When she felt her sister's glare on her back, she smirked at her, "Well, we can't leave the poor guys out there, and plus we might as well listen, they did come looking for us after all." She still didn't like them but she'd pull off an act until she got the information she needed from them.  
>Yugi growled and walked into the kitchen and went to the kettle.<p>

And poured them into five cups and put tea bags into them with a squirt of lemon. She said nothing at the others came into the kitchen and sat down as well. The one with the Turquoise eye watched Yugi's every single movement."Interesting." He thought watching her

Heba softly sighed but sat down beside Yugi and motioned for the three to be seated. She looked at them carefully and asked, "What do you want from Yugi?" She purposely didn't mention herself as the man earlier hadn't stated her name but only Yugi's. She looked at them harshly but in her eyes a thought left lingering.  
>The man who spoke from early. Looked away from Yugi and looked over at the other woman.<p>

"The Pharaoh, also known as Atemu Sennen,her elder brother, wishes to see her." He looked back over at the one said, Yugi placed the cups on the table and sat down next to Heba. A thoughtful look on her face. "So this Atemu character is the Pharaoh of Egypt...and is my brother...well that is a bunch of Bull shit." Yugi said taking a sip of her tea.

Heba nodded, "Seriously, we would have known if she had an elder brother. I wouldn't have over looked something like that!" Heba took a sip of her own tea and looked at Yugi, "And plus if she had an older brother, I would too. We are sisters after all."

The man blink, than sighed. "Yes that my be but not by blood, Yugi's blood parents sent her to live with their old friend, they both told him, never to say anything about who or what she is, until it was time." He said seriously. He looked at the tea and sipped it.

"The reason we are here is to protect the both of you from a man named Dartz, who wishes to cast the world into darkness, but he needs a soul of pure light to do that. With the information we have gather, you two have the pure souls." He explained the best he could.

Heba looked at him blankly and sighed, "Yea, yea, okay, I'm going to bed, I'm sick and tired of listening to crap." She stepped over towards the stairs and headed up them.

Yugi looked at the man. "I don't like you." She said before taking hers and Heba's cup to the sink and walking upstairs.

Heba flopped down on her bed and closed her eyes, tears springing forth as she finally registered that she may not be related to Yugi at all. She shook her head, "Who do they think they are, of course we're sisters, we look exactly alike." She growled but closed her eyes and began to drift to sleep.

Yugi walked into her room and closed the door behind her see looked over at the mirror before glaring at the at the refection. He clenched her hand tightly before punching the mirror and making it shatter, blood ran down her hand, tears ran down her face, before she fell to her knees and cries silently. "How can I not be related to Heba, she is my sister, my family." She thought while crying.

Heba cried and let the tears fall down her face silently as she laid there falling into a dark and harsh depressive sleep.

After a what seemed like an hour which was only 30 minutes Yugi stood up and went to the bathroom down the went inside and cleaned her bloody hand. She put bandages on it, and went down stair to see if the others were still there...he walked into the living room and saw them watching T.V. with the blond hair looked over at her and said nothing.

"Lunch will be ready in an hour." She explained before walking into the kitchen. Hermos smiled and nodded happily.

Heba slowly woke, with a fast paced hiss as she headed down the stairs groggily, completely forgetting they had guests. She walked into the living room and plopped down on the floor before the TV, ignoring the men behind her.

Hermos looked at Heba, and looked at Timeaus and pointed his thumb at her. Timeaus shrugged softly and said nothing. Yugi who was in the kitchen walked into the living room to see Heba, halfway asleep. A smirk came her way to her face as she silently made her way behind he and blew into her ear softly.

Heba jumped and howled, "Yugi!" She spun around and got ready to pounce on her sister, "Why'd you do that?" She practically gridded out and pounced at her sister, sending them both to the ground.

Yugi laughed and flipped the both of them over so that she was on top and had Heba pinned underneath her. "You looked so cute and oblivious, I couldn't help myself." she said

Heba sighed and thrashed around under her sister, trying to throw her off. She glared at her sister, "Get off of me." Her tone was playful but her eyes were deadly. She smiled and placed a hand on Yugi's stomach before pushing, flipping them over once again, "You know I can't win a physical battle with you but I can beat you in wits."  
>Yugi chuckled and nodded. "Yeah, yeah, help me with lunch." Yugi smiled and dragged Heba into the kitchen. The men in the Living room were more than confused at the actions they had just saw in the room. "What just happened?" asked Critias looking at Timeaus and Hermos who shrugged.<p>

Heba chuckled and smirked before being dragged off. She set out the utensils and dishes then went into the kitchen and helped carry the food out. She turned to her sister and asked, "Ready? Should I call them in?"

Heba called into the living room, "Dinner's ready, come on, or you won't get any!" She smirked and sat down at the table. She rested her head on her hands and smiled.  
>Yugi nodded and placed the homemade Pizza on the table along with the refreshments. "Done." Yugi said with a small smile on her face. She went over towards the oven and turned it off. She looked at Heba and raised an eyebrow. "What are you smiling about?" She asked before walking over and cutting the pizza, than sitting down.<br>Heba turned to her, "Hi-Mi-Tsu!" She chuckled and looked down at the pizza, her eyes practically drooling at it.

Yugi shook her head and chuckled at her sisters ways, she looked over and saw the others walk into the room before sitting down into the chairs. Timeaus sat next to Yugi, Hermos next to Heba, and Critias in the middle of Timeaus and Hermos. Yugi said nothing and grabbed her slice.

Heba instantly dove into her pizza as if there was no tomorrow and was ripping it to shreds as quickly as it reached her seemingly delicate lips. She heard gasps but ignored them and continued on her ravishing of the pizza.

Timeaus watched Heba eat with awe. Yugi ate hers slowly. "You better get yours before Heba eats it all." Yugi warned. Timeaus and the others nodded and took a bit, before being just as savage as Heba...Timeaus age slower than the other 3. He looks at Yugi, than at Heba and smile softly, before he finished eating.

Heba finished and in a swipe of the moment, had a napkin dabbing at her lips as though she was a delicate little lady but her eating habits said otherwise. She turned to her sister and asked, "I say we go out today." She smirked and looked around at the others.

Yugi thought. "Sure why not." She muttered. She looked at the other. "By the way we never caught your names." Yugi said looking at Timeaus with a small glare.  
>Practically laughing at Yugi, Heba turned to them, "Yea, you obviously know ours but we don't know yours." She tilted her head to the side and looked at them questioningly.<p>

Timeaus nodded and whipped his mouth with a napkin. "My name is Timeaus Dragon Knight, this is Hermos Ren Knight, and the brown haired one is Critias Arrow Knight." Timeaus introduced them. Yugi stared at them with a blank look before looking at him. "eh." was what Yugi could only squeaked out.

Heba nodded and turned, dumbly, her mind trying to wrap around their names. She groaned and gripped at her side and she hissed, "The damn pain killers have worn off already!" She darkly muttered something before getting up to get the pain killers only to fall to the ground in a heap of tangled limps.

Yugi looked at Heba who was on the floor and numbly helped her up. "Pain killers on the counter." Yugi said numbly before going to get on her boots.  
>Timeaus and the others watched the two women who looked more than shocked at the fact they said their names.<p>

Heba groaned and nodded, grabbing the bottle and downing two of them. She hissed at the pain in her side and walked over to her sister, pulling on her boots and walking to the door, "Well, are you three coming or not?"  
>The three nodded and walked over towards them and walked out the door. Yugi stared at Timeaus, her eyes widen..."The irony..." she said...before looking away. "What?" Timeaus asked. Yugi never answered...just stared forward numbly.<p>

Heba followed her sister equally as numb and equally as silent. She groaned again and turned to look around the street. Quickly, she glanced at them and turned away.  
>Yugi got out of her shock and looked at Heba, and looked at Heba with a look that said. 'it really is them, isn't it?'<br>Timeaus watched Yugi closely, interested how blunt she is.

Heba nodded, a look of her own that said, 'I'd say they're right before our eyes and we can't believe it.' Heba sighed and her shoulders sagged slightly.  
>"Gah!, karma hates me." Yugi said suddenly, remembering the conversation they had back in the kitchen about how Timeaus was hers and that he was her knight in shinning armor<p>

Timeaus and the other knights stare at Yugi with concern.."Are you okay Princess Yugi?" Hermos asks softly, Heba looked at Hermos and then at Yugi, "You wanna tell 'em or no?" She slightly tilted her head as they arrived at the mall.

Yugi didn't hear her sister just kept walking, Timeaus watched her walk slowly, he looked at Heba with his one eye.

"What is the matter with the Princess?" He asked.  
>Heba sighed."You might want to ask her, it isn't my place to say." Heba turned and sped up to catch up with Yugi.<p>

Yugi walked into the mall and walked until she made to the leahter store and numbly looked at the outfits. "I can't believe it he is right in my eyes sight...and I never knew..."

Heba walked up on the other side and lifted a white leather skirt that matched with a shirt that she had at home. She looked at Yugi and asked, "Why don't you just tell them?" She smiled softly at her sister and closed her eyes before walking towards the register to pay for the skirt.

Yugi glared at Hebe. "Yeah, why not, Heba...and maybe well will live happily ever after." Yugi said sarcastically. Grabbing leather pants.  
>Heba turned to her and stuck out her tongue, "You wont ever know, you've go to dream, girl, dream." She paid for it and waited for Yugi, "And if you don't tell them, then what? Wait for them to discover it on their own or live in misery every time you see them?"<p>

She walked into the changing room and put on the pants and walked out, wearing them.  
>Timeaus walked into the store and saw Yugi in the leather pants, and saw how they showed her figure.<p>

He blushed lightly at Yugi and looked away with a hand on his mouth. Heba sighed and sat down to wait. Her side was still killing her and she was starting to feel dizzy.

She had always know that she was the weaker of the twins and that she was the on that always got sick or ill. She looked up at Yugi, "They look awesome on you!" She tried masking the pain in her voice. Yugi looked at Heba and frowned.

Heba smiled weakly and looked up at her. She turned away and looked at the window of the store. She closed her eyes and thought a bit before opening them and turning back to Yugi, "So what are you going to do?"  
>Yugi looked at Heba.<p>

"I don't know Heba, I told him I hated him..." Timeaus frowned were they talking about him.

Heba smiled, "We all know that you didn't mean that." She chuckled hoarsely, "I know that he won' t think any less of you if you take back those words that were said in the spur of the moment." She gazed up at her and smiled a soft but sad smile.

Yugi chuckled. "Maybe...Heba...are you alright you look like you are in pain." Yugi said walking towards her.  
>Heba shook her head, "I'm fine, just the pain killers aren't working anymore, I've grown accustom to them." She sighed and held a hand to her side, "I fear that I'll never be able to be..." She stopped herself before saying something she'd regret.<p>

Yugi looks at Heba kknowing what she was going to say..."We should take you to the doctors they'll know what to do, okay Heba." Yugi said gently.  
>Timeaus walks up to the both of them.<p>

"Is everything alright?" He asked gently, concern showing. Heba smiled softly, her eyes dulling slightly, "Fine, but you know I hate Doctors." She stood, letting a wince flood her features noticeably. She turned to Timeaus questioningly, "What are you doing in a leather store?"

Timeaus blinked. "I am to keep the both of you safe, as I have said before." he explained.

Yugi looked at the Knight and frowned. "We have to get Heba to the Doctors, her side is hurting her.'' She said walking into the dressing room. To change again.  
>Heba sighed and took her bag in hand, softly closing her eyes and then staring out into space.<p>

She snapped back to reality when Yugi came back from the changing rooms. She nodded and turned to the door, to head to the doctor's office. Her leg buckled under her but she regained her balance and made an effort to move again, this time steadier.

Timeaus noticed and gently picked her up bridal style and begun walking out the mall. Hermos and the other Knight somehow appeared out of know where. Everyone looked at Timaeus and Heba with weird looks.  
>Heba laid in his arms, too much in pain to argue or be embarrassed.<p>

She waited as they passed through the mall and made it to the streets.

Timeaus looked down at the small women in his arms, and for a second he wished it was the other, he blinked and his eyes widen at that thought, more than shocked than ever.

Heba caught his gaze and sighed, her eyes growing harder. She looker at him for a moment longer then turned to look out at the buildings the passed. She smiled a pained smile and pointed at the doctor's office, "It's right there."

Timeaus nodded and walked over towards and went inside while still hold Heba, he gently put her down by the chairs so that she could sit down. Yugi ingroned the tight feeling in her chest and walked over towards the desk.

"I am here to make an appointment for Heba Motou. " Yugi said softly.

The nurse looked at her for a moment before nodding and handing her a piece of paper, a pen, ad a clip-bored. "Please fill this out and Dr. Reeds will see you in a moment." She explained.

Yugi nodded and walked over towards Heba and sat down next to her and filled out the paper silently.  
>Heba sighed, the tension in the air taking a toll on her by far. She shrunk back into the chair and let her sister do the paperwork, too busy thinking to even register when she stood again to hand the paper in.<p>

Yugi finished the paper and handed it and sat back down next to Heba again more calm this time. "The lady at the desk said that Dr. Reeds would see you next." Yugi said with a soft smile. Timeaus lend against the wall behind them watching them with interest.

Hermos and Critias looked at the fish in the fish tank in the room completely and utterly focused on the fish. Yugi looked over at them, with a raised eyebrow. "Their like little kids a times." She said.

Heba chuckled and instantly groaned, "Yes, but it's kind of cute if you ask me." She looked at them and smiled softly. She turned back to her and was about to say something but couldn't bring herself to say it. She looked down and softly grimaced.

She hissed at herself and looked up at Yugi, "I have a feeling you will regret if you don't tell him today." Her words were soft and barely audible but they were there. She rose with a wince and headed towards the doctor that had come out of the office looking for her.

Yugi almost fell out of the chair. Before she could say anything came and asked for Heba.

"Motou, please come with me." He said in a soft looked at Yugi and smiled softly.

Timeaus glared at the doctor, Hermos was the only one who saw this and chuckled softly. Yugi didn't notice, she just gave the doctor a deadpan look.  
>Heba made her way slowly to the doctor and into the back room. She felt his hand touch her hip to help hold her up but she edged away from him and sat on the bed to wait from him.<p>

Yugi walked behind them and glared at the doctor. She walked over towards Heba and ripped the Doctors arm away from her sister. "Keep yours paws to yourself." Yugi hissed darkly. Heba glanced at her sister and nodded slightly before turning to the doctor.

Before he could ask what was wrong, she barely held back the growl in her voice, "I have phantom pains in my side, the wound that should have healed months ago."

She looked him in the eye and stated, "The pain killers you gave me no longer work."

Dr. Reeds nodded before writing that down. "How long has this been going on?" He asked, checking thing off the paper.

She sighed, "About a month now." She held her side as another pain ruptured her old wound. She hissed and cradled her side. She rocked back and forth in hopes of make it go away.

nodded and looked at the teen. "May see the wound, if that is okay with you?" He asked. Yugi growled lowly, making flinch slightly. "I promise I wont do anything." He said putting his hands in the air.

She growled at him but lifted her shirt to show the side that was in pain to show the scar that had long healed. She looked at him with a worried look in her eyes, "Is there something wrong with me, it?" she almost stuttered in fear of as to what could be wrong with it.

Heba's eyes widened in pain and she hissed softly. The Doctor looked at the scar, he put on some gloves and gently presses on the skin.

"It seems that whoever did the work, left the stitching inside your body, in." He explained softly before backing up, and throwing away the glove.

"I can give you some dissolving sedates, that will eat away the stitching without any pain at all, also it should keep the pain away as well, let me right it out and let you turn it in, it should arrive tomorrow morning at 8:34." He said handing them the paper before leaving. Yugi walked out of the room slightly upset, and mostly happy that her sister was going to be okay.

Heba looked at Yugi and asked, "What's wrong?" She placed a hand on the scar and rocked back and forth, her body relaxing slowly. She leaned against the wall and smiled up at her, "What are you thinking, Yugi?"

Yugi froze looked at her sister. "Nothing, nothing at all." She said looking away, she metally cursed.  
>Heba smiled, "You know I'll figure it out soon enough, even if you don't tell me." She chuckled, "I wonder what he is doing now waiting for us."<br>Yugi walked into the room to see.

Timeaus up against the wall relaxed with a small bush on his face. Hermos was poking the other with a broken barbie doll hand. "Why is Timeaus blushing?" Yugi whispered to Heba softly. While keeping her eyes on the Knight.

Heba laughed, "You are asking me?" She chuckled softly as her laughter died down, "I don't know but it probably has something to do with you."

Yugi looked at Heba. "Why would he think about me with a blush on his face?" She asked deadpanned. Timeaus's blush deepen and covered his mouth his one of his hands. "Dear Ra." He cursed under his breath.

Heba stared at her, with her own dead panned look, "You really want to know?" She sighed and looked at her. "I'd say he feels the connection you both have and is being pulled towards you."

A pull, what do you mean a pull?" She asked walking towards Timeaus and dragging him down to her level and grabbed his cheeks, smashing his lips together and turning his head towards Heba. Timeaus eyes were wide, and was blinking. "Why is she doing this?" He thought to himself.  
>"So tell me dear sister what pull?" Yugi asked.<p>

Heba burst out laughing, "Seriously, Yugi! You are so bad at reading the signs." She looked at Timeaus and chuckled, "You two are attracted to each other and you can't see it." Tears formed in her eyes as she laughed and she forgot about her pained side.

Yugi stared at her sister with doe eyes before letting go of Timeaus. She blinked owlishly. "Eh?" She said before turning away on her foot and running out of the building before anybody could blink. Timeaus's face was red for what Heba had said, and slightly upset that Yugi ran away from him.

Heba walked up to Timeaus and patted his shoulder, "She'll come back, she always does. I can't go after her, or I would, but once she remembers my condition she'll come back." She looked up at him, "Believe it or not, she only bolts when she honestly likes someone." She smiled, "She'll come back to you, she always does and she always will."

Yugi's face was red, and tears streamed down her face, she ran to the Game shop and unlocked the door and opened it, she went inside and into her room and locked the door behind her before crying her eyes from in embarrassment. Her pride was know shot and her ego went poof into nothingness. Timeaus looked at Heba. "I know, she was liked that when she was little."

Heba felt tears pour down her cheeks, "I can't survive without my sister, she is my life line, my soul completion. I love her like no other, but the world was never meant to fit my lies. I lied to myself and to her when I said that I was her sister. I felt the bond of family breaking. She will probably despise me for weeks and not speak a word to me as I've destroyed everything that she knows to be herself. I will accept her shunning but you better be worth it." She turned and walked towards the door, leaving the office and towards the game shop.

Timeaus walked next to Heba as the others followed. "She wont hate you, she doesn't hate. She'll understand, she'll be hurt and upset that her life was mostly a lie to give her a life of freedom but I know she'll understand why." He said softly. "and besides when she was little I had hurt her real bad by saying I wasn't hers, but in the end I knew that was and always will be hers."

Heba turned back to him, "Look, I know my sister can't hate but I know she can definitely make it feel like your hated. I know deep in her heart that she will love us all but I also know that I hold no bond to her and that she is free to do as she wills, even rip me apart mentally. I have seen the way she can be when frustrated." She looked at him carefully, "I don't want her to be hurt again, not when I love her."

Timeaus nodded. "That she can, she got that from her late mother." Timeaus looked at Heba with a small smile. "Everything will be okay."

Heba sighed and continued to the door, slipping outside and heading towards the game shop. She wasn't so sure things were going to be fine but she would trust him for now. She softly looked up at him and smiled slightly before groaning, "I will leave her alone for a while she's still angry with me. I will wait until she comes to speak to me." She stated the last part to herself in hopes of convincing herself she would come.

Yugi stood up from the wall, her eyes where red, as was her cheeks, she went over towards her dresser and pulled out some Pj's that her a light sky blue with bright yellow stars on it. She also pulled out a clean pair of underwear. She walked out of her room and into the bathroom to take a hot shower, and to relax her muscles.

Heba headed into the house and upstairs to her room, where she flopped down on the bed and began to cry silently, not because of physical pain but the emotional pain that she could feel flood the house.

Before Yugi could step into the shower the door opened, and Yugi's eyes went wide.


	2. Chapter 2 My Knight, My Princess

_**BC: Well here is chapter two, it should be a lot better than the first chapter less mistakes! Yahoo! well im bored at the moment...got no one to talk to! Gah! I Did a scarf in under to days for my pen pal, it is teal and amethyst. It was fun while it lasted...i got way to much time on my hands...I need a hobby. **_

_**Oh Timaeus in this story it not related to Atemu in anyway what so ever, I thought of this pairing by pure daydreaming. At first this was suppose to take in ancient Egypt, but I think I'll make it a prequel, once I finish with this story and the others up first.**_

_**Hmm...lets see...oh yeah...I would like to thank all the people who have read my stories. You have been awesome! :3 Also I need some villains if anyone can think up of their own it would be awesome, it can be who or whatever you want!  
><strong>_

_**As you know the pairing with Timaeus and Yugi will be called KnightShipping! Atemu and Heba will end up together as always. Atemu will be a bit OC...well very OC but I promise I will work on that...Timaeus personality will change a bit if you can see any changes, in this and up coming chapters, mostly due to Joy playing and typing as him! She does it better than me, which I am happy about! :3  
><strong>_

_**In this story Yugi and Heba are FEMALES! They are slightly Out of Character but this is our story, nothing is the same...anyways if you wish to see what Yugi looks like in my mind as a female as well as Heba the links will be on my profile...hmmm...There is Yaoi in this story but way later on you'll see it.**_

_**If their is something misspelled please tell me, I want this story to be prefect as it can...well if I can stop misspelling words...*Throws dictionary out the window and onto incoming traffic*  
><strong>_

_**I'll be keeping this up in every chapter and I mean Every Chapter unless Joy want to say something else than it will change...well I guess that is all for now...Read the Ra forsaken story...I want reviews please also give some to Joy as well she needs to feel the love as well... :3 I feel like a hippie...*sweat drops* ^^;  
><strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter Two<br>**_

__I think I am in love with my Knight..._**  
><strong>_

* * *

><p>Heba started to drift off into slumber, her eyes closing slowly. She felt a pang of guilt in her heart while she fell into a dream like state.<p>

Timaeus walked up the stairs, not hearing the anything coming from the bathroom. He was planing on going up to the bathroom to use it, once he got to the door he opened the it, and saw Yugi stark naked. His eyes went wide and as did Yugi's. Yugi screamed and started to throw random objects at Timaeus.

"Pervert, get out! GET OUT!" She screamed throwing the empty trash can at Timaeus. Before it could hit him, He closed the door as the can hit the door with a thud.

A blush rose towards his cheeks...he saw everything. A bit of blood fell from his nose as the picture of a naked Yugi appeared in his mind. He cursed and tried to get rid of the picture in his head, feeling like a pervert.

Heba shot awake and rushed out into the hallway only to see Timaeus leaning against the door, a blush on his face with a bit of blood running down his nose. He eyes were wide as well. She slowly walked up to him.

She glanced at Timaeus and then back at the bathroom door, "You didn't..." She looked at his face noticing it got a bit redder, "You did." She sighed and turned to the bathroom door, "Yugi, you okay?"

* * *

><p>Hermos and Critias looked up at the stairs and started laughing when they heard Yugi scream 'Pervert.' Critias was holding on to Hermos for support as they both fell to their knees laughing harshly. Knowing that Timaeus was beat red.<p>

* * *

><p>Yugi lend against the wall, her face was red and tears were streaming down her face. "Can you come in Heba..." Yugi said through the tears. She sniffed a bit. Today was not her day.<p>

Heba stepped into the bathroom and closed it behind her. She turned to her sister and walked over to her, rubbing comforting circles in her back when she got there. She sat on the ground and pulled her sister down with her so that she they were sitting side by side. Yugi leaned her head on her sissi shoulder and cry softly. Her pride was shot yet again, for the second time today.

Heba looked at Yugi, "You alright?" Her tone was soft and gentle. She enveloped her sister in a warm embrace and smiled tenderly, "You'll be alright, Sis."

Yugi hugged her sister back and tried to calm her self down as much as she could.

* * *

><p>Timaeus felt utterly horrible at what he did. He got up off the wall. He walked down stairs and saw the others laughing. He glared harshly at them, making to two stop right than and there. The two lovers slowly got up and quickly slipped away into the living room. They knew not to get Timaeus mad. It wasn't a pretty slight to see. They found out from experience.<p>

Timaeus headed towards the Kitchen to see if their was anything that need to be cleaned. On his way to the kitchen, he passed a picture on the wall. He stopped and looked at it. Their was an old man with gray spiked hair, plum colored eyes. The old man had a smile on his face. In front of him holding on to his arm was Heba who was looking like she was laughing, due to the face she had her eyes locked with the old mans face. He looked over to see Yugi on the other side of him holding a chibi that looked like him, when he is in his armor. The chibi's eyes were made from buttons, greenish-blue buttons. Yugi had a huge smile on her face holding onto the mans pants leg.

Timaeus smiled at this. "They truly look happy, no mask at all...I wonder what happened." He thought to himself. He tore his eyes away from the picture, not noticing that the other two Knights have been watching him with a curious eye.

"Do you think he remembers?" whispered Hermos looking at his lover. Critias nodded. "Yes he remembers his past life with the princess, but I don't think he really want to remember...Nobody would want to remember." Critias said walking back into the living room and sat down onto the couch.

Hermos looked at his lover. "Yeah I guess your right...after all...he did leave her alone...I hope they learned their lesson." He whispered the last part to himself. He sat on the couch next to his lover and places his head on his shoulder. Critias nodded. "Two star crossed lover...their lives are just being..." He said sadly.

* * *

><p>Timaeus looked around the kitchen and saw that the food was still out, so started to clean up. He folded up his long black sleeves and begun to clean the kitchen. He grabbed the plated and scraped the food into the garbage and placed them onto the counters. He whipped off the table and threw the pieces off small food into the garbage. He sighed and smiled softly as the table was cleaned.<p>

He walked back over towards the skin and filled one part with hot soapy water. After it filled he gently placed the plates in to the water. He hissed a bit. The water was a bit too hot. "That smarts." He mumbled softly. He grabbed the drying rack and placed it close to the sink. He grabbed one of the plates from the hot steaming water quickly. He turned on the water and began to wash the dishes slowly, making sure he got them completely clean. After a few minutes he had gotten most of them done. All that was left was the cups.

He sighed softly, his thoughts turned back to the Princess. A glazed look covered his eyes...a small smile on his face. Memories of their past came to him...he felt joy yet so much pain...so much pain...he loved it so much though, he lover her and will always lover her. He loved her than in the past life and he loves her know, and her will continue to love her in the future. He wasn't going to leave her this time...not ever again. He smiled bitterly at that thought..."Such an empty promise..." He whispered to himself.

* * *

><p>Yugi sniffed and nodded whipping away the tears that fell from her eyes. Yugi hardly ever cried, but after her grandfathers death, her emotions went crazy on her. But today was very stressful even for her. some day she could be strong, some days...well most days she wore the mask to keep herself save and others away, to keep her safe from feeling the pain of losing another again. But that was going to come to end end soon. She knew this...she couldn't live in the past...even though it was a month ago...she had to be strong for Heba, strong for her grandfather knowing her wasn't around anymore...and to be strong for her sake...some day she knew she was going to break under the pressure...it was close...<p>

Heba continued to hold her, and rub her back. "He didn't know you were in here, he probably just had to use the bathroom." She smiled slightly, "You are my strong older sister, how about you take a nice hot bubble bath, while I go down stairs and hold a streaming match with Timaeus?" Her tone was soft but playful in an attempt to lighten the thick atmosphere, "You've been beyond stressed today, you need to just lean back and relax. I'll cook tonight, even though you'll probably complain at how terrible I am anywhere near the kitchen but I'll try." She smiled soothingly, "You take you well deserved relaxation and I'll go set Timeaus straight." She stood up to leave.

Yugi nodded and smiled, giggling at the thought of Heba's cooking she stood up with Heba. She looked at her younger twin sister, with a smile on her face.

"Thanks sissi, I'll do just that." She said before hugging her and stepping into the tub and relaxing as the hot water relaxed her tense muscles and the stress away.

* * *

><p>Heba smiled and opened the bathroom door closing it once more behind her. She stomped down the stairs, "Timaeus, you come here now!" She calledshouted as she headed down the stairs. She made it to the bottom and headed into the kitchen where she heard noises. She frowned and walked into the kitchen to see Timaeus had cleaned the table and is know doing the dishes.

Timeaus washed the plates and cups they had used, and set them on the drying rack. The water from the dishes dripped on to the bottom tray and into the sink.

Heba watched him from the door and was leaning on the side into the kitchen with a smile on her beautiful face. "So you put yourself to good use I see." She stated with amusement making Timaeus flinch slightly. "I promise I won't get mad but be honest, what were you thinking when you opened that bathroom door?"

Timeaus turned off the sink and turned around grabbing a dry towel to dried off his hands. He turned around and began to dry them as he looked at the 17 year old girl."I was planing on going to the bathroom, I didn't hear the bath going until it was to late." Timaeus said to Heba a blush staining his cheeks lightly.

Heba smiled, "Now, now, we'll have to be careful with you in the house. Let me say this, she always heads to the bathroom after one of her melt downs, it's one of her 'safety zones'." She said making air quotes before continuing. "You probably already know, but you have to be careful with her, she'll be very unselfconscious around you now but you **MUST** mend that, got it?" She smiled and turned to the stove. "I'll get to work on dinner, you head into the living room, no more peeking!"

Timaeus nodded, not before blushing darkly. "Not funny." he said. "How do I mend that with Yugi?" He asked softly. Looking at the young woman.

Heba started on dinner and turned to him, a smirk on her face, "Try not to blush around her, if you do she'll blush and it will get messy from there. What you want to do is be kind and understanding, try to get her to warm up to you again, she will eventually but the more understanding you are, the more warm she will be towards you." She turned back to dinner and finished preparing it.

Settling it down on the stove, she turned on the timer and sat on the counter, "Look, she may seem cold at first like this morning but she has feelings and is very emotional if you let her. You need to have her trust you. Let her know that she is understood and that you won't violate her privacy anymore, or at least until you're together and then it won't matter."

Timeaus nodded. "This is going to be a long week, luckily it is Friday." He muttered. He closed his eye and opened it and rubbed the scar on his other eye unintentionally.

Heba chuckled, "You'll be fine, I promise, she doesn't bite heads off...hard." She smiled and hopped down from the counter when the timer dinged off. She removed the pot of her favorite soup and placed it in bowls all around the table.

"That makes everything better!" He said sarcastically. Heba giggled softly. She grabbed the items she need for dinner. "We have five mouths until school is done and over with for us." She said to him string the miso soup. Timaeus nodded softly. "Gives me enough time to get to know her as she it of today." He said. Getting the bowls and sliver ware out.

"Yes it does...just be yourself." Heba said encouragingly. Timaeus nodded. "It seems the long lost Queen has her memories as well..." He thought to himself. A smile on his handsome face. He placed the bowls on the table and went to the fridge and got out the refreshments.

He turned to Heba and nodded. "Done." Heba looked at the table than at him.

She turned and yelled up the stairs, loud enough for her sister to hear, "Yugi, dinner's ready!"

* * *

><p>~5 mouths later~<p>

Yugi woke up to her phone alarm going off. She searched for it and groaned when she couldn't find it. She opened her eyes and looked to see it was at the end of her bed, which was the couch futon at he moment. Her and Timaeus stayed up a bit. They watched a moving and talked most of the night. The things he had said to her were pretty surprising, yet sweet...he was very patient...for a man...and and handsome one like that. She grabbed her phone and turned it off. She looked over the futon to see that Timaeus was still asleep. He looked so innocent when he slept. The light from the sun made his skin glow a golden hue. Making him look angelic...when he was awake you would never tag him as angelic...more of a Knight in shining armor type of man.

He always knew where Yugi was at, he would always find her trying to sneak up on him. She knew that she was in love with him complete and utterly. They had gotten close to one another over the last five mouths. After the bathroom incident, Timaeus had apologized to her after dinner. His face was beat red when he said it. She knew than that he was embarrassed by what he did her her, also that he felt bad by it. After a week or so they pretty much did everything together. Hermos and Critias became over protective of Heba and herself they where like older brothers to the both of them.

Hermos and Heba always went shopping with one another. They had found out he loved her cooking. Critias became like a father figure to the both of them. He got very upset when a particular boy began to follow Heba around...a lot of problems followed after words. Soon after a mouth or so everything calmed down. Timaeus was know 21 years old. Yugi had found out his birthday was on February 14, which was valentines day. So the three of them had a big party. Hermos had his part about a mouth ago on March 25 and s now 22. Critias was going to have his in a mouth on May 4.

Yugi looked at her clock on her phone, she sighed and slowly got up off the futon, being careful not to step on Timaeus as she began to walked towards the door, but before she could take a step forward a hand grabbed her ankle, making her yelp. Before she knew it she was pinned down into a futon on the floor. She opened her eyes and looked up with at the her kidnapper with wide eyes, and saw that it Timaeus that was pinning her to the small futon. She saw that devilish smirk on his face..her only thought was ...shit...the smirk grew on his face before he started tickling her sides.

She couldn't help but laugh, and squirm underneath him. He was laughing as well. Happiness was shining in his turquoise eye.

* * *

><p>Heba rose from her bed and changed into another leather outfit before heading heard laughter coming from the living room, knowing it was Timaeus and Yugi she decide to snoop. She walked into the living room and stopped at the door, she looked at the two on the floor and chuckled at the slight. "What are you two doing?" She smirked and headed inside, "If we don't get going now, we'll be late, and sis, don't you hate being late?" She stepped out of the store and onto the street.<p>

Yugi grabbed Timaeus large hands, a breathless from Timeaus tickling her, she pouted and sunk deeper into the futon. She liked the feeling of Timaeus body against her own. She like the fact that his muscle would flex to her touch. He was shirtless after all. But she ignored that fact. She didn't want to get up.

"I don't want to, I am quite comfy." She said playful with a small pout on her lip, making them look more kissable. Timeaus rolled his eyes and let a smile play on his lips, before getting up and helping Yugi as well. "Get dressed, so that yo can get to school." He said softly. He didn't want her to go either. He didn't voice his opinion though.

Heba heard this and laughed from outside and said, "I'll wait for two minutes!" She sighed and sat down to wait for Yugi to get dressed. Knowing her sister she was going to be quick about it.

With a pout from Yugi, she walked up the stair and into her room and change out of her blue with yellow star Pj's, and into a short leather skirt, and put black netted stockings on her legs, she put a a black tang top on that had a heart on it with a sword going though it. She ran down stairs and put on her boots on in front Timeaus making him blush slightly at seeing her in the sexy outfit, Yugi didn't notice this of course. She walked out the door and stood next to Heba. "Ready?

Heba stood and nodded headed towards the school. She smiled over her shoulder at her sister, "It seems so long ago when we met Timeaus and the others." She sighed and closed her eyes. "Five long mouths..."She whispered the last part loud enough for Yugi to hear.

Yugi nodded, she sighed softly. "Yes, but it seems that Timaeus, Hermos, and Critias, they look so familiar but I can't place them." Yugi said with a slight frown on her face.

Heba nodded slightly, "Yea, I guess. I think I've seen them before but I don't know where." She stepped into the gates of the school gates and smiled at her, "I think we'll find out soon though, it's a gut feeling."

Yugi nodded and smiled softly. "Yeah. You know what Timeaus said to me last night. I thought it was cute. He is 21 and has never been with a girl or women before, he went to a training camp, to learn how to fight to protect his _'one to be'_, he said it was his Princess he was fighting and protecting for." She said softly, sighing sadly wishing that his _'one to be'_ was her.  
>Heba stopped and turned to her, "What's wrong? It's never okay when you're sighing like that." She said looking at her.<p>

"I am in love with Timaeus." Yugi said. She looked at Heba. "What do I do Know, it is not like I can just go up and say 'Hey Timaeus I am in love with you, Wanna go out on a date some time'." Yugi grumbled softly to herself. Upset that knowing she might not be his love or his princess...her heartache at that.

Heba sighed, "And what do you think I would say?" She smiled, "I would probably say just that and if he declines then I would run to my room wailing, if he accepts, I'd jump in his arms and kiss him." Her smile left her face, "At least tell him how you feel, you don't have to ask him to a date, you can simply tell him how you feel."

Yugi nodded softly. "I'll tell him after school." Yugi said softly with a sad smile. She walked towards the school doors, an motionless mask on her face. "Our last day in this hell hole, glad graduation was last week."

Heba nodded, masking her face as well and heading into the death trap which she and Yugi had dubbed freshmen year. She sighed as she walked in the doors. She closed her eyes and walked to her homeroom. "Another day, another pain in the ass." She muttered under breath.

* * *

><p>Yugi walked out of the school with a skip in her step, scaring half of the students their. A beautiful smile on her face. "Yay, no more school!" Yugi sang happily.<br>Heba was right beside her, "Yay!" She had an equally large smile on her face.

Yugi smiled and giggled with glee as the teachers glared darkly at her. Yugi smile cutely and flipped them off, with a giggle, and walked/skipped off the school grounds.  
>Heba followed after her and smiled softly. She grinned and headed into the house, excited.<p>

Yugi walked busted into the game shop with a smile on her face, she looks at Timaeus and winks, she heads into the living room and plops down on the couch.

Heba followed after her and smirked, she saw her sister's wink and just barely caught Timaeus's gaping mouth in return. She burst into laughter and followed after Yugi.

Timeaus watched the the two walk in to the living room and lifted his jaw from the floor, smiling.

Yugi closed her eyes and took of her boots and threw them onto the floor by the couch and than her socks, she curled her toes, before uncurling them. A sigh of contentment left her lips softly.

Timeaus sat beside Yugi and watched her every movement with a slight smile and a glint of joy in his eye. He was happy Yugi was home, knowing that she was safe kept him happy.

Heba chuckled and sat on the other side of her sister doing the same with her feet. Yugi noticed the two sit by her, but kept her eyes closed.

"I never knew freedom tasted so good." Yugi said with a purr. Timeaus shivered at her tone slightly. Neither girl noticed, which was good for him.

Heba laughed, "I guess so." She turned to her sister and smiled, Yugi opened her eyes and looked at her sissi. "I'll be heading up stairs." She smirked and grabbed her and Yugi's boots and socks before heading up the stairs to her room. Leaving the two crush's alone. Heba knew something good was going to happen, she could feel it in her gut.

* * *

><p>Yugi watched her sister head up stairs. Yugi pulled her legs under her so that she was sitting in them, she felt very nervous, her heart was pounding in her chest. "Timaeus, can tell you something?" Yugi asked softly playing with the hem of her skirt. Her hands her shaking slightly.<p>

Timeaus turned to Yugi, his eye twinkling with confusion and curiosity, "Of course you can, Yugi."

Yugi looked at the floor, she wasn't going to beat around the bush. So she decided to be blunt about it. "I-I am in l-love with you." Yugi said softly shuttering a bit. She did not want to look at Timaeus. She was afraid he was going to reject her. A blush made its way towards her cheeks as she waiting for him to say something... while fidgeting slightly.

Timeaus' eye widened with surprise but then it reverted to normal, "Princess..." He whispered. He paused then placed his fore finger and thumb under her chin and brought her gaze up to his, "I love you as well." He said giving her a very rare and gentle smile.

Yugi looked at Timeaus with wide eye, but calmed down and smiled at him softly. Her heart felt like it was going to explode from happiness at his words. Timeaus pulled her to him and softly smiled, "I could never tell you for fear you did not feel the same way." He looked her in the eye and let his smile radiate.

Yugi gave him a gentle smile, her eyes filled with happiness and love. "As did I, I guess that is why I never said anything in the first place as well." She said placing her hand over his. Loving the feeling at how soft his hands were.

He chuckled and watched her movements filled with grace with a watchful eye. She returned his gaze to hers and smiled, "Well, I am glad you told me."

"I am as well." She said. Timaeus leaned forward and kissed her on the lips softly.

She smiled into the kiss and felt him licked her lower lip, licking his own at the same time. Timeaus's pulled her into his lap and softly wrapped his arms around her waist softly. Yugi sighed and wrapped her arms around his neck, and sat in his lap. His tough slipped into her mouth, he rubbed his tough around her moist cavern. Feeling every dip and curve. She tasted like chocolate cover cherries, he couldn't get enough.

He her her moan, and her smirked. He brushed his hand against her side and broke the kiss as the need for air became too great.

She pulled away, a dazed look in her eyes. "Wow, how knew you were a great kisser." She said leaning her forehead on his, a smile on her face. "Well, m first kiss was well spent." She said softly.

Timeaus blinked in slight surprise but smiled none the less, "I think so as well." He whispered against her neck, kissing it slightly. Yugi shuddered but relax in his embrace, and lolled her head on his shoulder and nuzzled his neck softly. "Mine." She whispered so that only he could hear.

He rested his chin on her shoulder softly and smiled. "You are mine as well." He whispered almost inaudible. Yugi smiled softly at this, she felt giddy.


	3. Chapter 3 The color of Turquoise

_**BC: Well here is chapter three, less mistakes! Yay! well im tired!...Damn phone scared me got of my bed and sleep! I want to thank s2Teennovelist for her reviews they are wonderful thank you for your support this chapter is for YOU and YOU ONLY!**_

_**I finally got my teeth fixs YAY no more pain...but I'll be getting another filling again...just like yesterday... well that is all that has been happening to me...that I know off...hmm...yep that is pretty much it...**_

_**Heba doesn't have all of her memories only bits and piece, she remembers Timaeus and Yugi and other character...but that is about wont remember Atemu fully until it is time. Yugi is the only one who doesn't remember her past...she is the last to know.  
><strong>_

_** Also I STILL need some villains if anyone can think up of their own it would be awesome, it can be who or whatever you want! be creative  
><strong>_

_**As you know the pairing with Timaeus and Yugi will be called KnightShipping! Atemu and Heba will end up together as always. Atemu will be a bit OC...well very OC but I promise I will work on that...Timaeus personality will change a bit if you can see any changes, in this and up coming chapters, mostly due to Joy playing and typing as him! She does it better than me, which I am happy about! :3  
><strong>_

_**In this story Yugi and Heba are FEMALES! They are slightly Out of Character but this is our story, nothing is the same...anyways if you wish to see what Yugi looks like in my mind as a female as well as Heba the links will be on my profile...hmmm...There is Yaoi in this story but way later on you'll see it.**_

_**If their is something misspelled please tell me, I want this story to be prefect as it can...well if I can stop misspelling words...*Throws dictionary and a random person out the window and onto incoming traffic*  
><strong>_

_**I'll be keeping this up in every chapter and I mean Every Chapter unless Joy want to say something else than it will change...well I guess that is all for now...Read the Ra forsaken story...I want reviews please also give some to Joy as well she needs to feel the love as well... :3 I feel like a preppy school girl in love...*sweat drops* ^^;  
><strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter Three<br>**_

_**The color of Turquoise**_

Hermos and Critias barged in to living room, with arms full of shopping bags. Yugi jumped in surprised, hitting Timaeus chin with her head. "WERE HOME." Hermos shouted with a large smile on his face.

Timaeus winced, "Hey! What was that for?" His tone was playful as he rubbed at his chin. Heba walked back down the stairs to find Yugi in Timeaus' lap.

"So I guess it worked?" She smirked and turned to Hermos, "Place those in the kitchen." Hermos looked at the Princess and the Knight. A smirk on his face. "Oh...okay." He snickered. Yugi's faces went red and buried her face in Timeaus's chest.

Timaeus held her and glared at Hermos. Heba headed into the kitchen, barely holding in her laughter. Critias raised an eyebrow at the two, and left the room to follow after his lover and so called 'daughter'.

"Sorry." Yugi said, but was muffled by Timaeus shirt.

* * *

><p>Heba headed walked into the kitchen, nodding slowly. She took the groceries from Hermos and set them on the counter before starting to put them away. Hermos had a sly grin on his face. "When did those two start getting that cozy with one another?" he asked.<p>

Heba looked at them with a smirk. "Just a few minutes ago." She replied going back to the groceries. Critias and Hermos nodded. "It is about time, seeing a love sick Timaeus was getting tiring." Critias mumbled while putting away the box of mac and cheese. Hermos nodded. "Yes it was, how a man can smile like that all the damned time...his mouth has got to hurt."

* * *

><p>Timaeus smiled, "It is quite alright, Yugi." He rubbed his hand up and down her back to sooth her. Yugi shudder at the touch, but nodded. She curled up into his lap, and kissed him on the neck softly.<p>

Her head on his shoulder, with a smile on her face. Timaeus shivered at the tender touch of her lips and smiled. He shifted her and kissed her forehead gently. Heba came form the kitchen and sighed, "Come on, time for you lovebirds to get up and off the couch."

Yugi pouted. "Nah, I think I'll stay here. I am quite comfy." She said. Snuggling into Timaeus's chest and sticking her tough at Heba playfully.

Heba growled and walked over, pulling her from his arms, "Come on, it's your turn to cook, you know I stink at it." She tugged at her and managed to make her budge slightly. Timaeus chuckled in amusement. Yugi smiled playful at her sissi.

Yugi clings to Timaeus. "Fine, I'll cook." Yugi said with a sigh and getting up off of Timaeus's lap and walks into the kitchen and starts to cook.

Timaeus stood and followed after her. Heba smirks and sits down on one of the chairs at the table. Timaeus sits next to Heba at one of the chairs. Heba smiled, "Why, thank you." She rested her head on her hands.

Yugi sticks her tough out at her sister, she starts chop the peppers, onions, and meats quickly. She put the meats in first until they turned brown, she added some seasonings to the meat before add the veggies. Next to the the pan gravy was being made slowly.

"Could one of you make the rice please." She asked stiring the pot, slowly and gently.

Heba stood and shooed the men out of the kitchen to make the rice. She easily boiled the water and placed in the rice to cook. She smiled and turned back to the table with a dreamy look in her eyes.

Yugi looked at Heba with a raised eyebrow. "Did you see Hermos and Critias make out again?" Yugi asked in a dry tone, knowing Heba she was a Yoai fan.

Heba looked at her and smirked, "No and I never want to see that again, that was way too creepy." She chuckled and sat down, resting her head on the looked at her sister. "Than what is with the dreamy look on your face?" her eye brow raised.

Heba smiled, "I'm just thinking about how the future and how things will be different now that my big sis has a boyfriend." Yugi chuckled softy and finished with the curry, and set it on the table. She looked at Heba. "Not that much, hey maybe you'll me a nice guy, who will spoil you rotten." Yugi said setting the refreshments on the table.

Heba laughed, "Yea right, we all know that no man can handle me and my wild mood swings." This time the look in her eyes were sad and distant as though she was in another world of her own. She rested her head on her arm and leaned against the table, staring into space.

Yugi smiled softly. "Now that you said that it is going to happen, I am going to feel bad for the crazy fucker to." Yugi said with a smile.

"Boys dinners ready." Yugi called them from the kitchen. "I hope they like the curry it is the first time I have made it." She mutter to herself as she sat down at the table next to her sister.

Heba barely registered her words and snapped back, "Hm." She smiled and looked down at the curry, "It looks good, and smells good, I think it will taste good." She chuckled. Timaeus walked into the kitchen and sat beside Yugi on the other side, "So, curry's for dinner, goody, one of my favorites!

Yugi smiled and begun to eat, it tasted great to her. Hermos and Critias walked in and sat down and took a spoon full of food into their mouth before shoving the food into their mouths. Yugi blinked as she watched them.

"You would think they were starving." She said watching them with awe.

Timaeus laughed, "Yes, well they have eating problems of their own." he said taking a bit out of his own food.

Heba smiled and began to eat, this time slowly and calmly. After a while Heba finished her dinner, and yawned softly.

She sighed, "I'm tired, I'm heading upstairs to sleep." She had finished and she excused herself before putting her dishes in the sink and heading to the stairs.

Yugi watched her sister leave, Yugi picked up her plate and went into the skin and begun to clean the dishes, after words she walked up stairs and into her room, and looked up at the broken mirror, she winced when she remember the time she punched it. She walked over towards her dresser and pulled out a pair of sky blue shorts, and a white shirt, and quickly put them on.

Heba sighed in her bed and closed her eyes, drifting off to sleep. She shifted in her sleep and landed in her dream world. Yugi put her clothes into the basket and went down stairs and put on a pair of flip flops and left the house without a word. She planed on going to the store to buy some ice cream.

Timaeus watched the exchange silently and slipped into the living room to settle down to sleep. He listened for a while before laying down and slowly slipping his eye shut.

Yugi walked into the store and grabbed a thing of ice cream, knowing Heba and herself is going to need it soon. She paid for it and walked back home, not noticing the looks she was getting from the men. Her mind wondered to Timaeus, a blush softly made it's way onto her face. She walked back into the house and but the ice cream into the freezer. She watched Hermos and Critias walk up stairs and into their room, for the night, doing gods know what.

Yugi walked into the living room, thinking about watching TV when she saw Timaeus laying on the couch with his eyes close. Timaeus shifted and looked straight at her, "You're back." He smiled and sat up, "You wanna watch tv?"

Yugi smiled and walked over and sat on his lap facing him. "I can think of better ways than watching Tv." Yugi said kissing Timaeus on the lips softly.

Timaeus chuckled, "Oh, really?" He smiled and wrapped his arms around her waist. He then pulled away, looking at her. He smirked softly and rested his head on the back of the couch.

Yugi smirked and started to kiss along his neck and bit at the pulse before sucking on it, she pulled back and inch and blew on it, knowing a small bruise will be their later, showing that he was hers and hers only.

"Mine."

Timaeus felt a slight heat melt his features but he smiled at her, "Always yours." He purred at her and kissed her neck as well. His smile widened, "I will forever be only yours."

"And I am yours." She said softly before kissing her new lover on the lips. Timaeus smiled, "Of course, my love." He pulled her closer to him and held her, simply wanting to feel her and know she was his, and only his.

He looked at her and chuckled, "My angel." He softly pressed his lips further against her and his eye gazed into hers. Yugi looked a Timaeus and placed her hand on his cheek and rubbed her thumb over his cheek, feeling how soft his skin was. She kissed him back softly, wanting just a bit more.

Timeaus smiled at her gesture and softly covered her hand with his. He took her hand and placed it in his, smiling. He pressed against her and chuckled, sounding like a purr deep in his throat. He smiled tenderly and wrapped his other arm further around her.

Yugi shuddered and pulled away from Timaeus a blush covered her cheeks. A playful smirk made its way towards her lips and she flipped them over, so that he was laying on the couch with her straddling his waist. "You looked good from up here love." She said teasingly.

Timaeus looked at her wide eyed, "Really? I'd never have imagined." He chuckled, "You look pretty good up there too."

"Hmm...I wonder if i did this." She said lifting of his shirt and kissing the his chest, wanting to know his sensitive spots. He shuddered and looked at her,

"You win this time, but I'll get you!" He purred at her. She chuckled softy and grinned she gentle let he hands run down his chest, feeling his muscles flex against her feather like touches. "For a man you have good self control." She whispered fixing his shirt and laying on top of his chest drawing small pattern with he finger.

Timaeus smirked, "Why, of course I have good self control, I'm a Knight for crying out loud." He smiled and chuckled, "I have to have subsequent self control or being a Knight would be useless."

"True." She said with a giggle. She was beginning to get sleepy.

"Your chest makes a wonderful pillow, has anyone ever told you that?" She asked him with lidded eyes. Timaeus smiled, "I'd say it's time to go to sleep, we've been up a long time and I'm exhausted." He covered a yawn with his hand and smiled sheepishly at her.

"Indeed, but I am not moving, I am comfy." She muttered tiredly. Grabbing the blanket off of the back of the couch and covering the both of them. Timaeus smiled, "I wouldn't have it any other way." He slowly began drifting off slowly.

Yugi slowly fell asleep, around four she heard a noise coming from the shop part of the house, she gently but slowly got off Timaeus being careful not to wake him. She went into the kitchen a grabbed a frying pan, she slowly made her way into the game shop and looked around the corner and saw a mans figure, she snuck up behind him and whacked him on the head knocking him out.

She poked him with her foot, before shoving him into the near by closet. Slowly Heba woke upstairs, groggily heading down the stairs. She looked at her sister, "What's the matter?" Her words were slurred with sleep. She rubbed at her eyes, carefully watching her,

"I heard a light noise." Yugi pointed the frying pan at the closet, "There is a man in the closet." She said.

Heba looked at her like she was crazy, "What?" She walked over to the closet and peeked inside. She scampered back and looked up at her sister, "There is a man. But why was he here?"

"I don't know." Yugi hissed. "I am going to wake up Timaeus." She muttered, walking into the living room.

"Timaeus wake up." She said shaking him awake.

Timaeus slowly looked around and looked at her, "What's wrong?" He sat up and looked at her. Heba followed her into the living room.

Yugi told him what happened, and walked towards the closet and pointed at it with the frying pan she still had in her hand.  
>"He is in there."<p>

Timaeus looked inside and stated, "Why did you knock him out?" He looked at the figures face and gasped, "Yugi, you knocked out your brother!"

Yugi turned on the lights and looked at the man. He looked like Heba. Only taller, more mannish...bangs that shot up his hair. "How was I suppose to know who it was a four in the damn morning." She growled looking down at the man.

Timaeus sighed. "Fine, but when he wakes up he will have a wild temper." Heba looked at the man and looked him, her face heating up slightly. She turned and dashed up the stairs to her room, without a word, blushing the entire way. Timeaus looked at the space that was left empty by Heba, "What's wrong with Heba?"

Yugi shrugged and put the frying pan on the counter, a yawn left her lips. "Don't know, but I am going back to bed...put him in my room." she muttered walking back towards the couch and curling into a ball and falling back asleep.

Timeaus chuckled and lifted up his pharaoh before heading up the stairs, setting him on her bed. He headed back down the stairs, knowing that Yugi was waiting for him.


	4. Chapter 4 Brother, sister, lover, and me

_**BC: Well here is chapter three, less mistakes! Yay! well im tired!...Damn phone scared me got of my bed and sleep! I want to thank s2Teennovelist for her reviews they are wonderful thank you for your support this chapter is for YOU and YOU ONLY!**_

_**I finally got my teeth fixs YAY no more pain...but I'll be getting another filling again...just like yesterday... well that is all that has been happening to me...that I know off...hmm...yep that is pretty much it...**_

_**Heba doesn't have all of her memories only bits and piece, she remembers Timaeus and Yugi and other character...but that is about wont remember Atemu fully until it is time. Yugi is the only one who doesn't remember her past...she is the last to know.  
><strong>_

_** Also I STILL need some villains if anyone can think up of their own it would be awesome, it can be who or whatever you want! be creative  
><strong>_

_**As you know the pairing with Timaeus and Yugi will be called KnightShipping! Atemu and Heba will end up together as always. Atemu will be a bit OC...well very OC but I promise I will work on that...Timaeus personality will change a bit if you can see any changes, in this and up coming chapters, mostly due to Joy playing and typing as him! She does it better than me, which I am happy about! :3  
><strong>_

_**In this story Yugi and Heba are FEMALES! They are slightly Out of Character but this is our story, nothing is the same...anyways if you wish to see what Yugi looks like in my mind as a female as well as Heba the links will be on my profile...hmmm...There is Yaoi in this story but way later on you'll see it.**_

_**If their is something misspelled please tell me, I want this story to be prefect as it can...well if I can stop misspelling words...*Throws dictionary and a random person out the window and onto incoming traffic*  
><strong>_

_**I'll be keeping this up in every chapter and I mean Every Chapter unless Joy want to say something else than it will change...well I guess that is all for now...Read the Ra forsaken story...I want reviews please also give some to Joy as well she needs to feel the love as well... :3 I feel like a preppy school girl in love...*sweat drops* ^^;  
><strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter four<strong>_

_**Brother, Sissi, Lover, and Me  
><strong>_

Yugi waited on the couch for Timaeus to return before falling back asleep. Yugi grabbed the blanket and curled it around herself feeling cold again. Timaeus walked up towards her coming from up stairs he laid beside her and curled around her, giving off body heat. Yugi sighed as curled up into is chest. She wrapped the blanket around the both of them.

Timaeus wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her towards him. Yugi nuzzled his chest taking in his scent and falling back in to sleep. Timaeus smiled and closed his eyes and falling back asleep as well, his head was buried in hair hair.

* * *

><p>The next morning Yugi opened her eyes, she closed them once again. She opened her eyes once more to see that Timaeus was still asleep. Yugi smiled and laughed softly. She brushed his bangs out of his face.<p>

She tried to get out of Timaeus grip, but couldn't until she looked under the blanket and saw that his arm was wrapped around her waist holding her close to him. Se removed his arm from around her waist. Timaeus frown and shifted slightly. After a few minutes of fighting with Timaeus's arms she slowly got up and walked away from her sleeping Knight.

Yugi slipped into the kitchen and got out some bacon, eggs and toast. She set them on the counter and grabbed the frying pan she used to knock out her so called brother. See placed it in the stove and turned it on.

* * *

><p>Heba got up from he bed when the sunlight hit her eyes. She frowned an rolled over only to fall off her bed with a small thud.<p>

She groaned and stood up still very sleepy. She went to her dresser and grabbed her daily leather.

She finished getting dress and walked downed stairs. She walked into the Living room and sat on the ground, right in front of the TV and stared at the turned off TV.

He groggy mine registered that it wasn't turned on. She stood up again and went to find her sister.

* * *

><p>Yugi was more than tried, a frown marred her beautiful face.<p>

Heba walked in, while dragging her feet on the ground. "Yuuuuuuugggggiiiiiiiiii, where's the -whats the word- oh right, where's the remote?" She asked her sister in a sleepy tone.

Yugi sighed softly to herself. "On the table as always. She said before returning to the food.

Heba groaned. "Oh okay." She turned, which took a lot of effort and turned to the living room and found the remote. She sat on the floor once again and turned on the TV and watched the first thing that came on, not really listening just using the colors to wake up.

* * *

><p>Timaeus woke to see that Yugi was missing from his arms, he looked over to see Heba half asleep and half dead looking at the screen.<p>

He chuckled in amusement and sat on the couch and waited to wake up.

* * *

><p>Yugi finished breakfast and set them on the table. "Breakfast is ready." Yugi shouted wasn't really hungry so she just cleaned up and wet up stairs to take a shower and get clean clothes on.<p>

Heba sat down at the table. Hermos and Critias were already eating. Heba just stared at the food. After five minutes or some she began to eat.

Timaeus walked in and sat down at the table next to Heba. "Where's Yugi?" He asked.

Heba looked up, her mouth was filled with bacon. A small piece was half way in her mouth. "Upstairs changing and most likely to take a shower.

* * *

><p>Yugi grabbed her clothes not really caring that her so called brother was out cold on her bed. Yugi grabber her black leather pants, her bra, some underwear, and her black shirt with a skull on it. She walked from her room and down the hall to the bathroom.<p>

* * *

><p>Heba smoothed out her white leather skirt that had tiny little hearts downing down the left, going down her leather shirt. She stood up and placed her sink headed up stairs to her room. She had completely forgotten the incident earlier this morning.<p>

Yugi finished her shower and walked out only to see her brother in the bathroom undressing. She looked at him fro a moment frozen before screaming.

Heba and Timaeus heard her scream and ran up the stairs. Timaeus was right in her heels. Heba stopped Timaeus when she got to the bathroom. She shooed him to the side of the wall before slamming the door open.

Heba saw the man and screamed. "What the hell is a man doing in here?" She turned to her sister and stated. "Get back in the shower."

Yugi jumped into the shower, and well did what every other girl would have done, hid. Atemu had a slight blush on his face from embarrassment. Yug curled up in a ball, her pride was shot yet again...

Heba marched into the bathroom and gripped the man's ear in her death grip and tugged him harshly. She pulled him by the ear and out of the bathroom and turned to look at Timaeus. "Do all people from Egypt find it is fun to peek in on my sister?" Timaeus instantly blushed and shook his head. "You know that was an accident." Heba nodded and tugged at the mans ear further, pulling him down the stairs and to the living room. She pushed him onto the couch and glared at him. "What is your problem?" She asked him darkly making him flinch slightly.

* * *

><p>Yugi shivered and looked out to see if the man was still there. She saw that the man was no where in slight and slowly stood up and got out of the tub.<p>

She grabbed a towel and dried off her skin and hair. Afterwards she walked out not even noticing Timaeus, she dragged herself to her room. "Why do I have the bad luck?" She asked herself.

Timaeus heard this and was hurt by her words. "Do you really think that you have bad luck?" His voice was soft and cracked. He stepped up to her and stood before her. "Are you being honest?" He asked her yet again.

* * *

><p>Atemu looked at the women before him...where was he? Why did his head hurt so fucking much. "Who are you?" He asked softly rubbing his temple.<p>

Heba smiled slightly. "I'm Heba." She sat beside him and asked. "Again, what do you think you were doing in that bathroom?" She sighed, "She is going to be pretty mad at you today.

Atemu looked at Heba with wide crimson eyes. "You mean, that was not one of my sisters bathing servants?" He asked his voice cracked. "That was my sister...wasn't it."

Heba groaned. "Oh, come on, you can't be that set in your ways." She lifted her hand to his tanned forehead. "Look get in into your head that here in Japan, Yugi is a normal girl, she suffers from normal situations and suffered from normal pains. She has no servants and we live alone beside Timaeus and the others that have been staying here lately."

Atemu nodded his head and smile slightly. "I'll try to understand. "My name is Atemu Darkling Sennen, and who might you be my lady." He asked politely.

Heba turned and chuckled. "The name's Heba Tenshi Motou."

Atemu smiled at the sound of her name. "It is a lovely name."

Heba blushed darkly. "T-thank you." She said with a slight shutter, making Atemu's smile widen just a bit more.

Atemu liked it when Heba blushed like that. "Cute." He thought, "Tell me about yourself Heba."

Heba looked at the young Pharaoh. "Um...what would you like to know?"

Atemu looked at him. "Everything." He said softly. Heba smirked at Atemu, slowly leaning against the back of the couch, she chucked.

"That doesn't answer what you want to know." She turned to looked at him once again, "For all I know you could want to know what my favorite color is, or weather I was bullied as a child. I'll tell you what you want to know but I'm no sure where to start."

Atemu turned to look up at Heba, and chuckled. "What ever you wish to say."

"I didn't use to live with grandpa. I lived with Mum and Dad but they died years ago when I was about a year and a half old. I know that how I had been in the hospital for months. Grandpa had taken me with him. I will never forget the day I learned that I had a sister." She paused softly, "I know that I was shocked and wanted to hit Grandpa because I hadn't heard about her before but he only smiled at me and handed me to Yugi." She smiled slightly, "I bit her and she bit me back and from then we have been inseparable." Her voice softened, "I do know that I have always been weak and always in and out of the hospital."

Atemu looked at Heba. "Are you sickly, or do you need an operation or something like that?" He asked concerned not wanting anything bad happening to her.

Heba shook her head, "It seems that way. My immune system is pretty bad do to the accident and I get sick easily and badly. I can get bronchitis from a simple cold." She sighed, "I learned to self teach myself and nurse myself back to health as I am always getting sick but Yugi is always caring for me." She smiled up at him.

Atemu smiled. "I guess thats good." He looked at Heba. "Would you care to show me around town?" Atemu asked.

Heba stood, "Sure, Just let me go grab those lovebirds from upstairs so that they actually eat and you still need to apologize to Yugi."

Atemu nodded a smile on his face.

* * *

><p>Yugi looked up at her lover. "You are the only good thing that has happened to me in a long time, so I guess it isn't all bad." She said hugging him. "I am sorry I said that I didn't mean you."<p>

Timaeus held her in his arms. "Just look at things in how they make you stronger." He smiled down at her. "It helps, it really does." He said rubbing her back. " It can seem so terrible and hard to deal with but when you think, 'How stronger I am now, that I've gone though this?'"

Yugi smiled at her lover and nodded slightly. "It helps if you look at it in that direction." Yugi turned her head, and looked at the shattered mirror. "Yes, yes it does." Yugi said and looked back at her Knight and kissed him on the lips softly.

Timaeus lend into the kiss slightly and purred deeply in his throat.

Yugi pulled back and smirked playfully. "If you keep purring like that I might end up calling you 'Kitten'."

Yugi looked at his neck and saw the dark bruise on his neck. She wasn't even trying to cover it up. "It seems like you are showing of your mark."

Timaeus smile. "And I'll be proud of it." He smiled. Yugi smiled and nuzzled Timaeus's chest. "So when do I get my own fancy little mark." Yugi teased.

Timaeus smirked. "When I know that we are ready, my beautiful Yugi." He smiled at this and chuckled softly.

Yugi blushed and buried her face in his chest, she was getting flustered. "I wasn't even thinking that." She said.

Timaeus chuckled lightly, "My Yugi, One only knows when one is in love, when they are thinking like that.

Yugi giggled. "And our minds go into the gutter." She said looking up at him into his turquoise eye.

Timaeus smiled. "Now your talking like me."

Yugi smiled. "You know what they say great minds think a like." Yugi said kissing him on the lips softly.

Timaeus began to purr but stopped when he remembered what she had said, he did not want to be called Kitten."

Yugi pulled back. "Aww no purr from my Kitten." She teased smirking playfully.

Timaeus let out a small laugh, "I am no kitten." He lightly batted her arm and smiled.

Yugi giggled softly. She wrapped her arms around Timeaus and kissed him passionately.

Timeaus began to purr involuntarily and smiled into the kiss, relaxing against the wall.

Yugi licked the bottom of Timeaus begging for entrance.

Timeaus smiled and opened his mouth slowly, using his tongue to beckon hers into his mouth. Heba walked slowly up the stairs and blushed when she saw the two kissing. She yelled, "Yugi! Get a hold on your hormones!" She walked over to them and took hold of both of their collars, "Get a room you two." She turned and started back down the stairs, "If you two don't come down in the next minute, I'm coming back up here."

Yugi was about to respond to the kiss. When Heba busted in through Yugi's door and yelled at the both of them. When she left Yugi pouted. "Looks like we aren't going to get any alone time for a while." she pouted.

Timeaus nodded, "I think we should head down stairs." Heba walked back to the living room and sat with a large huff and crossed her arms, "I can't believe them."

Atemu blinked. "Can't believe what?" He asked. Yugi pulled away from Timeaus, but not before giving him a quick kiss on the cheek. "Lets go."

Timeaus nodded and smiled, holding her hand. Heba turned to him with a look on her face that looked slightly traumatized, "Do not bother them when they are in their room. First I see Hermos and Critias kissing now it's my sister and Timeaus.

Yugi smiled and took his hand and walked down towards the living room. She looked at Heba. "Next time knock." Yugi said before looking at the other male, she glared darkly at him. Atemu looked away.

Heba turned to her sister, "Yea, I shouldn't have to knock on my sister's door but I guess I will from now on, I don't think my mind could handle another traumatic event as such." Timeaus rubbed Yugi's hand with his thumb softly, trying to sooth her slightly.

Yugi rolled her eyes. "Whatever sissi, what did need that was so important to interrupt are alone time?" Yugi asked with a small pout on her lips.

Heba growled at her sister, "I am taking your brother to look around town and he has something to tell you." She looked pointedly at Atemu and cleared her throat, "Ahem

Atemu looked at Yugi. "I am sorry for what happened this morning." Atemu said truthfully. Yugi sighed. "Just don't let it happen again." Yugi said softly before leaving the room still holding her lovers hand.

Timeaus followed after her. Heba stood and headed to the door, bending down to pull her boots up, "Come on. We got to go." Her smile widened and she stood.

Atemu smiled softly and nodded. Yugi walked up the stairs and into her room with Timeaus. "At least we get some alone time." she said with a smile.

Timeaus smiled and sat on her bed, pulling her into his lap. Heba led the way out the door and began explaining what everything was. She sighed and looked behind her, suddenly gripping her side. It hadn't hurt since she had gotten the new pills but now it stung a lot. She took in a shaky breath and stood up straight. Turning to look at Atemu she smiled softly, almost frowning in pain.


	5. Chapter 5 A Knight and his sword

**_BC: Well here is chapter five finally got it down. Sorry it wasn't up earlier but I was busy and didn't feel like updating sense the four chapters had been updated each and every day back to back. I love the reviews you left, wish I had a bit more but hey beggars can't be choosers, now can they. I checked the traffic for this story and it seems to be getting bigger, which me and Courtney is really happy about it, we hope to get more readers. I hope more people start writing Timaeus stories; he was an awesome character in my opinion. And I see that people are getting bored with the same story after a long period of time, so I came up with this and I and Joy began to write it._**

**_Joy this chapter is for you for all your help and support I hope you feel better Hun! As you know Timaeus and Yugi pairing is called Knightshipping, Critias and Hermos pairing is called Flameshipping, and Atemu and Heba is called Blindshipping. Here in about a week I will be putting up a one shot for Yugi and Timaeus, so be ready to read that as well. _**

**_Oh yeah before I forget Chapter One is being rewritten as well as the other chapter, they are going to corrected, and that is about it so don't worry nothing major is going to change if something it I'll tell you guys or keep it a surprise LOL. Atemu will be ooc, but it will change over time._**

**_The links to what Heba and Yugi look like in this story will be on my profile, so YAY. My friend wrote a story called Our Halloween Nightmare by Penguinqueen423, please read this story it is very fun and humorous. It is in my favorite stories. Oh and Happy birthday to whoever has a birthday this month! :3_**

**_Well I guess that is all for now, just remember review please, anything thing is fine, but if it is a flame I will delete it just so you know!_**

**Oh before I forget, Atemu is 20 years old, he is 6'0. His picture will be on my profile.**

**Timaeus is 6'3 and is 21 years old, if I can find a picture of him or if someone makes a picture of him for me, it will be on my profile.**

**_I'll be keeping this up in every chapter and I mean Every Chapter unless Joy want to say something else than it will change...well I guess that is all for now...Read the Ra forsaken story...I want reviews please also give some to Joy as well she needs to feel the love as well... :3 I feel depressed at the moment well for the last few days, I hope to hear from you all soon._**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Chapter five<em>**

**_Knight and his sword, her ring and her Knight_**

Atemu looked at her. "Are you okay Heba?" he asked with concern. Heba smiled, "I'm fine, and it's just an old wound."

Why don't we sit down for a while?" Atemu said smiling softly, holding out his hand for her.

Heba slowly nodded and took his hand, blushing slightly. Atemu smiled and held her hand and leading her towards a small cafe'. Heba followed slowly, her other hand on her side.

Atemu felt sparks fly when he touched Heba's hand. "Maybe she is the one Isis was talking about."

Atemu thought lending her to a table outside the shop and pulling her seat out for her.

Heba blushed harder as she followed Atemu into the cafe; it felt like her entire body was burning from the heat she felt from his hand. Atemu led her to the table and made her sit down gently. "You'll feel better after a small rest." he said softly.

Heba nodded and sat slowly, her eyes narrowing in pain and then widening in comfort once she was leaning against the back the chair.

Atemu watched her. A waiter came up and asked if her could get them anything, Atemu looked at Heba for help.

Heba smiled at the waitress, "Give us a moment to decide." She turned to Atemu and asked, "Would you like something to drink, I'm getting tea?"

The waiter nodded and lifted. "Tea sound good, do they have gingerbread flavored Tea." Atemu asked ginning.

Heba tilted her head, "I honestly do not know, we will have to ask but we'll see they might." She gave a light chuckle and looked at him. She nodded, "So you want Gingerbread flavored Tea and I will take Mint tea." She smiled and waited for the waitress to return.

Heba saw the waitress and waved her over. She smiled and gave her their orders, surprised that they had the Gingerbread flavored tea.

Heba drank from her tea and smiled at Atemu. Atemu smiled at Heba. "So, how close are you and Yugi?" Atemu asked sipping his gingerbread tea happily, with a lazy grin on his face.

Heba looked at Atemu for a moment and tilted her head, "Well, I guess you could say we are as close as we'll ever be. I mean we can practically have conversations with our eyes. We can almost read each other's minds, we are so close." She shyly sipped her tea smiled in awe. "Really, that's amazing." He said. "What is one way I could get close to her?" He asked his head cocked to the side slightly.

Heba chuckled, "Just be yourself, oh, please tell me you aren't some stuck up bastard, otherwise she'll kick you out of the house." "Don't worry, I'm not...I would rather not be one of those spoil brats." He said with a chuckled.

Heba smiled, "Good, then I'll try to stop her from kicking you out." She chuckled, "Yugi has a temper that even my mood swings can't surpass. Just don't make her angry, which is very hard to do." She smiled and looked up at him, "She is hurting right now, much like me, because of Grandpa's..." She covered up her unshed tears with a watery smile.

"Well, I'm just saying, be careful with her, she is strong on the outside but she does have her own weaknesses."

Atemu nodded in understanding. "I promise, please don't cry." He said with a sad smile of his own. "After this why don't we get some ice cream, that makes everything better right?" He said with a grin trying to cheer her up with one of his goofy grins hoping it might work.

Heba smiled softly, "It's still hard to talk about grandpa. It seems like it was just yesterday. I'll be fine though." She thought a bit, "Ice cream would be great." She grinned softly.

Atemu nodded and paid for the tea. He stood up and handed Heba his hand, wanting to hold her hand shyly took his hand and stood, following after him, her face stained with a blush. Atemu smiled, begun to walk back towards the ice cream shop.

Heba looked up at him and smiled softly, her eyes widening and her features becoming soothing and gentle.

Heba slightly blushed deeper and followed slowly behind walked into the ice cream shop. "Ice cream, Ice cream we all scream for Ice cream!" He sang happily walking over towards the many flavors. The women looked at Atemu with a strange look like he was crazy. "I haven't had ice cream sense I was little." He said to Heba.

Heba chuckled, "I gathered that much." She smiled warmly and walked up to the flavors. She looked down at the mint ice cream and her eyes widened. She looked at the mint almost drooling but she turned away and smiled at him. "Mint please!" She said with a grin.

"Which do you want?" Atemu smiled and looked at the lady.

"Two mints please." He said holding up two fingers. The lady nodded and did as told, Atemu handed Heba her mint Ice cream he paid for both and walked out with his Ice cream, while still holding on to Heba's hand, not like he wanted to anyways.

"Yum.." he purred chuckled, slowly licking away at her over flowing ice cream. Atemu felt very relaxed, he didn't have to act like a Pharaoh, and he got to act like himself. He loved being around Heba.

Heba continued to lick at her ice cream and looked up at him. "What do you want to-" She was cut off when a ever familiar figure came up to them. Heba stiffened immediately as she looked her old stalker in the face, "I thought you were in jail." Atemu looked up at the man, he had pale skin, black eyes, he was six foot 1, and inch tall than he was. He had black hair.

Atemu glared darkly at the man on front of him. "Who are you?" Atemu growled darkly, his eyes turning a shade darker.

Heba started to shiver, "Kurai, how, what are you doing here?" The figure simply cackled and went to grip her shot up and gripped the man's hand harshly, ripping it from her arm, without hurting her. He decked the man in the face harshly. He stood in front of Heba in a protective manner.

He chuckled. Kurai's arm shot out of his grip and to his side. Heba looked up at Atemu in shock. Kurai stumbled back a bit but straightened out, "You will pay for that."

Atemu smirked darkly, almost demonically. "I am not a person you want to play with little boy, but if you want I play." Atemu said giving the man a toothy smile, showing off his sharp k9's.

Kurai smirked, "I'd love to see how you play, here's my warning, I play dirty." Heba looked up at Kurai fearfully.

"What do you want?" Kurai ignored Heba and watched Atemu carefully. Atemu smirked darkly.

"I'll let you go first." Atemu darted forward, aiming a heavy blow at Atemu's grabbed the man's fist with one hand easily and used his other to punch him in the nose; he smirked when he heard a sickening instantly gripped his face with his free hand and cried out in pain. Heba took Atemu's hand and pulled, "Come on, let's go."

Atemu nodded and held her hand. "Indeed."

Heba turned and started to run in the direction of the game followed Heba trying to keep up with her. "She runs fast." Atemu thought.

* * *

><p>Yugi smiled and sat on his lap facing him, he knee's on either side of him, she lend up and kissed him on the lips, licking his bottom lip begging for entrance. Timaeus beckoned her tongue in and let her map out his mouth.<p>

Yugi mapped out Timaeus mouth, loving how he tasted like spices, sweet and spicy. She rubbed against his tough in hopes he'd join in on the fun. Timaeus's tough came to life and wrapped around hers, pushing into her mouth.

He leaned into the kiss and wrapped his arms around her waist. Yugi moaned into the kiss, her eyes falling shut letting him take over the kiss dominating her. She tangled her hands in his hair.

Timaeus mapped out every crevice and dip in her mouth and purred deeper than he had before. Yugi pressed herself up against him; she loved how firm his chest was against her own. She moaned deeply into the kiss, rubbing her tough against his.

Timaeus smiled and wrapped his tongue around hers drawing it into a vice like grip before letting his tongue relax and continue working around her mouth.

Yugi felt hot, her body felt like it was on fire, it felt so good though. She moaned loudly and pressed her body harder against his, yet it seemed it only made it her hotter. A

Timaeus chuckled and pulled back as the need for air began to pull at his vision. He purred into her ear, "My beautiful Yugi." Yugi panted and whined softly. She looked at him, her lips bruised from the kissing, a small blush on her face.

Timaeus looked down at her and grinned slightly, his own kiss swollen lips parting as he mouthed a few words and leaned back on the bed, pulling Yugi down on top of him.

Yugi's eyes widen as he fell back on to the bed, she looked at him. "What do you say?" she asked softly leaning her forward.

Timaeus chuckled, "Hi-Mi-Tsu." Yugi pouted softly, she brushed her lips over his, her hands went down his clothed chest and down his sides. She pulled away and went towards his ear and nibbled on it softly, before licking the shell.

Shivering, Timaeus laughed, "That tickles." Yugi giggles and let go of Timaeus ear, a smirk on her face. "At least I know one way to wake up that is easy." Yugi said kissing him on the top of his nose.

Timaeus chuckled, "I guess so." He shifted and kissed her nose tenderly.

Yugi smiled and pulled away, a smile on he face. "Timaeus, why did you become a Knight, in the first place?" Yugi asked with curiosity swirling in her eyes.

Timaeus looked at her, "I don't quite remember but it had something to do with the person who saved me as a child that I know."

Yugi nodded a smile on her lips. "I see, will because of him I know have my Knight in shining Armor." She said drawing patters on his chest with her finger.

Timaeus smiled, "And I have my own personal Hime." Yugi smiled and looked at the clocked and noticed it was only 10 in the morning. "Hmmmm..." She muttered softly, she looked at Timaeus.

Timaeus tilted his head, "What?" Yugi looked at Timaeus. "Oh nothing..." She said before getting off of his waist. And lying, on the bed beside him.

Timaeus nodded slowly, the curiosity biting at him. Yugi thought about the time, and the next day, almost forgetting that tomorrow was hers and Heba's birthday. An idea popped into her head. "That's it." She said sitting up quickly and dashing out the room and down the stairs, and into the living room.

Timaeus stood up slowly and followed after her. She went towards the fire place and reached up into it and searched for a small safe. Timaeus watched Yugi with a tilted eyebrow and leaned against the door frame.

The soot from the fire place fell from the place where her hand was, she grinned when she felt the small metal box she pulled it out and turned around, she face had black dust on it, he hands her almost completely black from the soot. A smile was on her face as she walked into the kitchen.

Timaeus followed without a word and watched.

Yugi dropped the safe on the kitchen table, a larger smile on her face. She turned the knob a few times and it opened, she up her hand in and pulled out a piece of paper, and a small red box. She closed the safe and read the paper and open the small box to see a beautiful ring, it was a silver band with purple and turquoise diamonds on it. "Okay...what am I supposed to do with the ring?" she muttered. Timaeus walked up beside her, "What's that?"

"About What, Might I ask?" He asked. Yugi looked at Timaeus. "It is a ring, when me and Heba where 10 Ojiin-chan brought each of us a safe, He gave me mine, and Heba got hers. We had to hid them somewhere in the house, as you have seen I put mine in the fire place...but there is gift somewhere else in the house, Ojiin-Chan hid it somewhere. But on this piece paper I might be able to find it, and it says that I need to turn two degrees south and go up...than turn south and turn right once...and their I shell find what I seek..." She reread the small letter...a frown on her lips. "But what is with the ring, is one of us getting engaged or something..." She asked herself looking at the ring on the table...she glared at the ring as if it was mocking her somehow.

"But why would he do this, why not just give you the gifts?" Timaeus asked, confusion twinkling in his turquoise eye.

Yugi shrugged. "To piss me off..." She pouted. "Or to give me a headache...why do I need to go 'up'...where is 'up'...hmmm..." She pondered staring at the ring for a moment before tossing it towards Timaeus.

Timaeus thought a bit, "Up, wouldn't that mean stairs?" He asked while catching the ring in his hand, he smiled at the ring knowing what it was for. He smiled and placed it in his pocket.

"That's it! The Attic!." Yugi shouted before bolting up the stairs.

Timaeus shot up and after her, finding it interesting that she could act like this. He smiled in amusement.

Yugi grabbed the string that hung above her, and let the staircase fall to the floor. She ran up the stairs almost tripping a few times, once she got to the top she fell face first onto the floor. "Ouch."

Timaeus followed after Yugi, more slowly and held out a hand to her, "Slow down, you're too excited." He smiled down at her. Yugi looked at Timaeus. "You might enjoy it later on." She teased and gripped his hand. Timaeus blushed slightly and stated, "That is true." A few picture of a naked Yugi popped into his head, before whipping them out of this mind.

Yugi smirked and stood up and looked towards her right and saw a sword, the handle was silver, the blade was white and a large portion on the outer rim was turquoise, with some weird writing in the middle, almost like an ancient writing. She walked over towards it. "This was never her before..." She muttered; still hold Timaeus hand without realizing it.

Timaeus looked at it and tilted his head, "It looks almost like one of the three sacred swords."

Yugi looked up at Timaeus. "You mean the one the three Dragon Knights had?" She asked, looking back at the sword and taking it by the handle nothing happened, no shock or anything, she handed it to Timaeus. "If it is, wouldn't it have shock me?" She asked. "I mean, the tale said that only its master could weld it...I have never even touched a sword before."

Timaeus smiled, "Yes, only their master can wield it but that means that the sheath would have to be off and it is still partially on so it's fine. He took the sword and slipped the sheath all the way off, watching it shine as he did so.

Yugi shrugged, her head cocked to the side thoughtfully. "Timaeus Dragon Knight..." She whispered and looked at her lover/Knight...her eyes widen..."It can't be..." She whispered looking at her lover with wide eyes. Timaeus looked at her, "What?"

Yugi's eyes rolled to the back of her head, and she fainted.

* * *

><p>Timaeus caught Yugi around the waist and pulled her to her chest carrying her and the sword down to the living room. Heba continued to run until they reached the game shop and burst into the living room. She saw her sister and ran at her. Timaeus set Yugi on the couch and turned to Heba.<p>

Heba asked, "What's wrong? Why did she faint?" Tears came to her eyes and she wailed, "Why did she leave me?"

Atemu ran into the living room, and saw Heba about to cry, his heart tighten, than he saw Yugi. His sister was out cold, he looked at Timaeus and the sword. He looked at Heba who wailed.

He bolted over towards her. "It's okay, she is going to be fine, and she'll wake up here in a few minutes." Atemu whispered as he hugged Heba. He looked at Timaeus. "What happened?"

Timaeus shrugged, "I don't know, I just unsheathed the sword and she fainted." Heba slowly began to calm down. Her tears subsided and she just whimpered here and there.

"You think she is connected to the sword?" Atemu asked rocking the women in his arms soothingly.

Yugi bolted into sitting position, her eyes wide, her head pounded. "Shit." She cursed loudly, holding her head in pain.

Heba pulled from Atemu and down to her sister and pulled her into a hug, "Yugi! You're up! What happened?"

Yugi blinked and groaned. Her head pounded harshly. "I am not sure, Timaeus unsheathed his sword, I felt a sharp pain in the back of my head." She said, Yugi looked at Timaeus and the sword sadly. "Also, Timaeus Dragon Knight, the legendary knight is my boyfriend..." She muttered.

Heba hugged her tightly. "Well, someone's special, sis!" She smiled and pulled back to look at her, "Want me to get some pills for the headache?"

"No, it will go away." She muttered. Yugi stood up and dragged herself into her bedroom and plopping onto her bed, tears flowing from her eyes. She buried her head into her pillow.

Heba frowned and followed her up to her room. She looked at the closed bedroom door, she heard Yugi crying and turned, she headed back down the stairs, thinking it would be better to let her cry it out, and then she'd feel better.

Atemu was in deep thought. "So Dartz is back." Atemu growled darkly. He looked at Timaeus. "It's repeating…" Atemu said looking at the Knight with a blank gaze.

Timaeus nodded, "It's a good thing that we found my sword, it's been missing for almost a decade."

Yugi curled up into a ball, she knew she was going to lose Timaeus...her heart ached even more, tears fell header and fast as she screamed her heart out into the pillow.

Timaeus sighed sadly when Heba came into the room. "I'll go talk to her." He placed the sword against the wall and headed up the stairs to his lovers room. Heba nodded and sat on the couch, her eyes holding unshed tears, "Why? Why did this have to happen now?"

Atemu looked at her. "History repeats itself, when the lessons are not learned." Heba turned to him, "I know and the thing is I don't think Yugi can handle it again." She sighed, "I've seen her memories, I can see how this is going to go, but I cannot say that we will be happy through it all."

* * *

><p>Yugi felt her heart break when the image of Timaeus corpse popped into her head. She cried into the pillow and wrapped herself into a tight ball.<p>

Timaeus knocked on the door, "Can I come in?"

Yugi looked at Timaeus. "Hai." She said hoarsely, sitting up in a sitting position, holding the pillow to her chest.

Timaeus walked in and sat on the bed, facing the door, "My kawai Hime, I love you. No matter what happens, I will always be beside you. I will be living in you forever." He turned to look at her, "I may die in the process but I will always love you, no matter how many times history repeats itself, I will always love you and only you." He pulled her to him and purred into her hair, "My love, let us love and forget. Love and live."

Yugi held him tighter and cried. Timaeus held her to his chest. "Shh, it's okay let it go." He said soothing; he rubbed her back in circles. "You're going to leave me soon aren't you?" She asked him.

Timaeus looked down at her. "If I do, I'll always come back to you." He said kissing her on the lips. Yugi kissed back.

"You better, or I'll hunt you down and drag you back kicking and screaming." She whispered against his lips.

Timaeus smiled. "Of course Love." He whispered, he would do the same with her.


	6. Chapter 6 Goodbyes and Drunken nights

_**BC: I have fixed this chapter so that noone gets confused.**__** Well chapter six is up and ready, I fixed chapter five so haha! In this chapter something sad will happen yet their will be some humor. I have been having a bad week,I have been depressed, stressed, and tired. I am somewhat happy, I got one of those animal hats shaped like a monkey! YAY I LOVE MONKEYS! 3**_

_**WARNING what Yugi is about to do in this chapter do not do at all! It is very bad, well unless you use it properly.**_

_**I also got strawberry Pokey and Hello Panda's and other junk food. So I'll be hipped up on sugar. As you know I am trying to make Timaeus and Yugi paring popular. I am somewhat bored with Yami and Yugi pairings, as well as Atem(u) and Yugi pairings. I mean it is the same thing over and over again. Yugi always is a weak and emotional little boy that Yami/Atem(u) like to dress up as a girl, and Yugi gets pregnant and stuff like that, I mean it kinda gets old after awhile. **_

_**Well I am done complaining I love the fact people are reading my stories that you, everyday people are reading them. I don't know why I really don't think my stories are that good but hey you guys seem to like them so I keep at it. Also you guys are most likely wondering where Yami is at huh, well I can't tell you that but he will be in the story but way later, and I mean way later.**_

_**After this story I'll be making a prequel which will be more about how Timaeus and Yugi. It is basic about them and how this story came to be. It will only be made if people want it up and if I get enough reviews. **_

_**I wont be typing as much, mostly because it is getting harder for me to move my hands and fingers, my poor circulation is acting up on me, I am always cold, to the point were they are like ICE, and purple or red, so I'll be going to the doctors here soon to see what is wrong with me. I hope it is nothing serious. **_

_**I'll tell you guys what the doctor says afterwords, so yeah! :3 I have been wearing gloves for the last few days to keep them warm so I might mess up here and there I am sorry about that. I'll try to fix the mistakes, but I can't promise you that it will be perfect. I kinda of suck at spelling I can read well but I can not spell to safe my live...I just learned to spell Library and I am 15 years old about to turn 16! But I am practicing I do want to become an author so I gotta keep working at it! **_

_**That is all I got to say today. I hope you guys enjoy the story I and Courtney worked hard on this. **_

**_I'll be keeping this up in every chapter and I mean Every Chapter unless Joy want to say something else than it will change...well I guess that is all for now...Read the Ra forsaken story...I want reviews please also give some to Joy as well she needs to feel the love as well... :3 I feel depressed at the moment well for the last few days, I hope to hear from you all soon._**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter Six<strong>_

_**Goodbyes and Drunken Nights!**_

Yugi looked at Timaeus sadly as he put his suit case in the trunk of the cab, she didn't want him to go. "Do you have to leave?" Yugi asked, her voice was soft and cracked.

Timaeus turned to her and pulled her into his arms, "I will be back. I won't be for that long." He tried to mask the pang of sorrow he felt in him about leaving her.

Yugi hugged him tightly and buried her face in his chest, taking in his scent of pine, and musk. "I don't want you to go..." Yugi said looking up at him sadly.

Timaeus smiled sadly at her, "I will come back for you, I promise." He kissed her forehead. He then pulled her face up to him, kissing her lips tenderly.

Timaeus smiled sadly at her, "I will come back for you, I promise." He kissed her forehead. He then pulled her face up to him, kissing her lips tenderly.

Yugi kissed back, she wrapped her arms around his neck and pushed herself against him.

Timaeus broke the kiss and turned to Atemu, "Ready." He turned to Yugi and smiled as best as he could, "I will be back, my Hime."

Yugi smiled and held back the tears. "I'll be waiting my Knight." She whispered giving him a hug before letting him go and stepping back. He heart ached, and her eyes burned with unshed tears.

Timaeus stepped in behind Atemu. Giving one last smile to Yugi, hoping it would give her strength.

Yugi let the tears fall when they were out of sight. Her chest tightened and she felt her shoulder shake, she wrapped her arms around herself.

* * *

><p>Heba looked at Atemu and blushed slightly.<p>

Atemu looked at Heba with a sad smile; he wrapped his arms around her. "I am going to miss you little one." Atemu whispered into her hair.

Heba looked up at Atemu and a small tear made its way down her cheek, "I'll be waiting for you Ate'." She sighed and kissed his tanned cheek before giving a small smile, "You better come back for me soon."

Atemu smiled softly at her, and whipped away her tear. "Of course, I'll come back...I would be crazy not to." He said with a smile. He looked at his watched and sighed, he looked at Heba with a sad smile before looking sadly at the other two. He knew this trip back to Egypt will kill the both them. "Timaeus it's time to go." He said sadly no wanting to go home. He wanted to stay here, to be free, to have a normal life….and to love Heba.

Heba nodded and gave him the best smile she could muster up, "I'll be expecting you."

Atemu smiled sadly at his lover and nodded and got into the cab, and waited for Timaeus.

Heba watched and smiled softly as she watched it speed off.

* * *

><p>Heba walked over to her sister and gave her a hug, her own tears falling softly. She whispered, "I know they'll be fine." Her tone was secure but it held a tiny little bit of doubt in it. She knew they were as in much pain as they were without them.<p>

Yugi nodded and whipped away her tears and looking at her younger twin sister. "Let's get inside, and stuff our faces with ice cream." Yugi said softly giving Heba a watery smile.

Heba nodded. "We are going to need lots of ice cream."

Yugi laughed and nodded and walked into the house. "Indeed we are, luckily I bought some the other day."

They both walked into the game shop and into the house part of the building. Yugi walked up the stairs and into the living room, and headed towards the Kitchen. She didn't like how quite it was, when the other two were not here it was always something going on.

To her the building they call home was cold and quite, just like the day when their grandfather was found murdered.

Heba followed slowly, her feet dragging the ground. She looked around the house and sighed, "It's so quiet..."

"Yes I am used to the two of them shouting at one another." Yugi said..."I miss Timaeus already...and that idiotic brother of mine..." Yugi muttered walking into the kitchen and grabbing the bucket of Ice cream and two spoons.

Heba nodded, "Yea, I miss your boyfriend, he managed to keep you in a good mood all the time and every day, but everyone needs a break at being happy, even me, and give me that spoon please." She said handing out her hand for the spoon.

Yugi handed her sister a spoon. "True, he always kept me smiling, laughing." Yugi dug her spoon in to the ice cream and put the spoon into her mouth.

"I thought boyfriends where supposed to burn the calories not make us add them..." Yugi muttered darkly. "If I get fat I am killing him."

Heba nodded in agreement, "Same here, I just lost two pounds, and I do not want to gain it back."

Yugi stabbed at the Ice cream harshly before stuffing it into her mouth. "Oh and when did you and Temy start dating?" Yugi teased.

Heba growled, "Oh, sometime while you were up in your room devouring your boyfriend's neck."

Yugi shrugged and laughed lightly. "Indeed, but it is not like we had sex or anything. We have only been together for about 4 in half mouths." She said, she took another spoon full of ice cream. "You know what we need to do?" She said with a mischievous smile on her face.

Heba raised an eyebrow. "What do we need to do?" She asked, she need something bad was going to come out of this, she could feel it in her gut. Her gut was never wrong.

Yugi gave her Sissi a creasure cat smile. "We need to get drunk!" She explained her grin growing.

Heba sighed and groaned. "Sis, you know what happens when you get drunk." She said warningly a frown on her beautiful tanned face.

Yugi shook her head. "No I don't, you and Ojiin-chan never told me, he just kept looking at me weirdly…" Yugi said trailing off slightly trying to remember.

Heba sighed and shook her head softly, "Fine, well drink but I am so getting it on tape, so that I can show you what you look like drunk."

Yugi smiled and pumped her fist up into the air. "Let's go get some booze." Yugi said. She put away the ice cream and spoon. "Let's go!"

Heba giggled." Okay, let's go." She grabbed her wallet that had a Gothic Hello kitty skull on it. She stuffed in into her shirt pocket. She stood and walked over to the door. She grabbed her white boots that Atemu bought her a week ago, and slipped them on her delicate feet.

"I wonder how Timaeus would react if he saw me drunk." She asked, putting on her black boots.

Heba screamed. "NO! he'd be pissed!" She sighed and touched her sisters' shoulder. "Sis, you are a dangerous drunk."

Yugi looked at her Sissi with slightly wide eyes. "What do you mean by dangerous?" She asked looking at her.

Heba sighed yet again. "Oh, you'll see with the video." She said grabbing the video camera from the hall closet, and placed it in her purse. She headed towards the door.

Yugi shrugged and said nothing.

Heba lead the way out of the house then slipped back and followed her sister to see where she wanted to go.

"He is going to find out later, so why not get drunk now, and see how I am like when I am drunk, so that I know how much to drink when he is around." Yugi said, "I wonder what Timaeus is like when he is drunk."

Heba cringed slightly at the thought. "I wouldn't want to find out." She said shuddering at the thought of a pissed off Timaeus.

Yugi walked into a near by liquor store.

she bought a bottle of whiskey, Vodka, and some wine coolers for Heba. She had Heba pay for them.

"Okay we can go home now." Yugi said walking out the door, with a smile on her face.

Heba chuckled softly to herself. She was slightly amused at how Yugi was acting. "I am going to have fun watching you and Timaeus, when he gets back." She said with a smile on her face.

Yugi blinked and looked at her younger twin. "What do you mean by that?" She asked confused by her Sissi's words.

Heba saw the confused frown on her sister's face. She lifted up her camera. Heba smirked. "You are so going crazy tonight." She said to herself.

They both walked into the house and into the kitchen. Yugi sat down on the counters, while Heba sat at the table in one of the chairs.

Heba grabbed one of the wine coolers from the bag and popped the cap and took a sip, while she videotaped Yugi opening the bottle of Vodka.

Yugi smiled and gulped down the Vodka like it was water. "Damn that shit fucking burns." Yugi hissed softly, slamming it down on to the table. "But it is some good shit!" Yugi giggled before taking another glup of the large bottle.

Heba sat and watched, taking another delicate sip. She nodded while watching her sister drink the vodka. "Of course it burns." She said setting her drink down and licking her lips. She lifted her camera and put it into place.

Yugi finished off the Vodka and went to the whiskey. She popped the top and took a swig. "You got to love wild turkey." Yugi said lying on top of the counter; she lay on her stomach looking at Heba with a lazy cat grin.

Heba chuckled softly and grinned. "Whatever you say."

After downing, a half of the whiskey, and the Vodka. Yugi was drunk as hell. Yugi looked at Heba with a drunken smile.

"Sissi whatcha doing with that shiny object in your hands?" She asked, her words were slurred and her eyes where slightly hazed over from the alcohol

Heba smirked evilly. "Nothing big sis, nothing at all." She chuckled darkly and watched her.

"Oh Okays…" Yugi gets off the counter top and walks/staggers to the living room. She stops when she sees a screen door. She grins. She walks up to the door and opens it and walks out.

Heba followed her smiling. Yugi gets into the pool and begins looking in the water and spashing at it. "Where the fuck is Nemo?" Yugi asked, she looked at her Sissi. "I can't find Nemo!" Yugi cried throwing her hands up into the air, her eyes were wide.

Heba burst out laughing and walked up to the pool. "You are not going to find him here." She said holding up the camera.

Yugi looked at Hebe. "Oh…okay." Yugi said. She got out of the pool and noticed that her clothes her soaked. Not really caring that she was got side. She began to take off her clothes. First her skirt and that her shirt, along with her bra and underwear.

Heba watched her sister walk into the house bare naked. She grabbed the wet clothes and walked inside the house with them. She placed them inside the house and in the kitchen skin.

Yugi was in her room, looking at the T-shirts Timaeus left. She grinned and put one on.

She staggered down stairs. And walked into the closet.

Heba chuckled once she saw Yugi in Timaeus long sleeve shirt, she laughed harder when Yugi walked into the closet.

"WHERE THE FUCK IS NARNIA." Yugi shouted from the closet.

Heba laughed an pulled back. She called out. "You aren't going to find it in that either."

"But I wanna hug the taking bunnies; they're so fucking cute…" Yugi called from the closet. "I want to give them cookies!"

Heba busted into tears from laughing at her sister. She couldn't help it, she almost dropped the camera.

Yugi walked out of the closet and into the living room and watched the fuzzy gray channel, and yelled at Heba for asking question about her favorite show. She fished in a mob bucket trying to catch a whale, and that threw off Timaeus shirt and ran around the house naked.

Yugi woke up the next morning with a pounding headache. She opened her eyes and noticed that she was in the tub, with Timaeus shirt as a blanket.

She looked under the shirt and saw that she was completely and utterly naked. "What the hell happened last night?" Yugi asked herself as she sat up and put Timaeus shirt on. She got out of the tub and walked into her and Timaeus bedroom and grabbed a pair of clean underwear as well as some shorts. She grabbed Timaeus slip on slippers, that where ten times bigger than her own. As well as his shirt that reached her lower thigh, after all he was 6'3.

She walked out of her room and down stairs and into the living room. She sat on the couch and grabbed a small blanket and curled it around herself.

Heba walked down the stairs and into the living room. She saw Yugi on the couch. She heard what Yugi had said. "Oh, I'll show you. "She said cheerfully smiling. She put in the DVD. "Sis and watch."

Yugi watched the TV turn on. "Okay show me what?" She asked not remembering that Heba videotaped her getting drunk, she doesn't even remember what happened at all last night.

Yugi watched the DVD and paled, almost looking like a ghost. "Please tell me your joking…" Yugi begged looking at Heba who was smiling like an Angel.

Heba sighed mockingly. "If only I was, I wouldn't be shocked if you got a call from your 'Kitten' later."

Yugi paled even more and whimpered, she curled herself into a ball. "I am so dead."


	7. Chapter 7 Naughty Hime, Pissed Knight

_**BC: Hello everyone, here is chapter seven! YAY!**_

_**I want to thank all of my reviewers and all the people who had added my stories to their favorites. I have been saying I was makig a one-shot for Timaeus and Yugi, just keep getting writers block...lol**_

_**Well it is getting close to my birthday. November 23, 1995 at 7:11 am. It'll be my sweet 16. YAY! :3**_

_**It is on my profile so check it out whenever, I know you guys don't read this but oh well.**_

_**Oh yes please read this story **Our Halloween Nightmare** by Penguinqueen423 , she is one of my best friends, she has worked very hard on it. I am in it but my name is Cookie, and her's is Kimi.**_

_**Well that is all for now, I hope you have an awesome Thanksgiving!  
><strong>_

**_I'll be keeping this up in every chapter and I mean Every unless Joy want to say something else than it will change...well I guess that is all for now...Read the Ra forsaken story...I want reviews please also give some to Joy as well she needs to feel the love as well... :3 I am feeling better do YAY, and n I haven't gone to the doctors yet...  
><em>**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter Seven<strong>_

_**Naughty Hime, Pissed Knight**_

Atemu walked down the palace halls to meet Timaeus. He had gotten a call from him, Timaeus said it was important.

Timaeus was looking for Atemu, his eye enraged and his hair frazzled. He glared at everyone in sight and growled his greeting to his pharaoh once he spotted Atemu, "Good evening, my Pharaoh."

Atemu looked up at the Knight. "What's wrong with you?" Atemu asked almost afraid to know. But how could someone piss off Timaeus, it was nearly impossible.

Timaeus held up a DVD, "Take a look at this."

Atemu grabbed the DVD and went into his room beckoning Timaeus to follow. He popped it in, after a few minutes of watching he busted out laughing, falling on to the floor and holding his stomach. "Oh my Ra!" Atemu said in between laughs, after a minute or so he calmed down. "This is why you are pissed?" he asked sitting back in his chair. He was a little confused at why Timaeus was enraged.

Timaeus growled out, "It is so not funny, that's my girlfriend and your sister you're laughing at. Oh and it gets worse." He stated as they got to one of the worse parts.

Atemu paled as she watched his sister run around the house naked. "That's disturbing beyond all levels."

Timaeus nodded, "And do you know who is videotaping it all?"

Atemu looked at Timaeus. "No who?" He asked not really wanting to know how was taping all of this.

"Heba," Timaeus chuckled softly, with a sickly smile. "I am so getting her back for getting Yugi drunk."

Atemu frowned not liking that part one bit. "You are not going to hurt her are you?" He asked with narrowed eyes.

Timaeus chuckled darkly, "Oh, no not physically, but maybe mentally scar her for life as this has scarred me for life. I hope I never see Yugi drunk again."

Atemu didn't like were this was going. But knew better, that when Timaeus when he was in one of his moods, never say no. "How are you going to do that?"

"Oh, you'll see, you'll see." He grinned like a mad man.

Atemu gulped...Heba was on her own for this one.

* * *

><p>Yugi rocked herself back and forth on the couch looking at her cell phone very know and then, knowing she was going to get a phone calls from Timaeus.<p>

* * *

><p>Timaeus' grin loosened into a smile "Let me go call my little angel." He turned and headed towards the door.<p>

Atemu nodded stiffly and turned off the DVD and handed it to Timaeus. "And take this with you." He said.

* * *

><p>Yugi curled herself deeper into herself...she was in so much trouble...<p>

* * *

><p>Timaeus nodded and took the DVD before turning and heading to his room where he dialed Yugi's number.<p>

Yugi jumped when she heard her phone ring. She knew it was Timaeus do to the song that played.

_My knight in shining armor_

_Drop your sword_

_Search the world for me_

_My Knight in Shining Armor_

_Strip your shield _

_Come and set me…_

_My once upon a time_

_Had an endless line of toads_

_No fairy tale of mine_

_Down the kingdom on the rode's_

_The jellies bells were cased today_

She picked it up and answered it. "Hello Timaeus." Yugi said calmly

Timaeus responded a little too sweetly, "Hello there, my beautiful Yugi. How are you?"

Yugi froze...Timaeus was beyond pisses. "O-okay I-I guess, just getting over a small hangover..." Yugi shutter a bit.

Timaeus nodded softly, "Oh dear, what am I going to do with my naughty little girl?"

Yugi raised her eye brow...why wasn't her yelling at her. "I don't know what?" She asked relax into the couch.

Timaeus smirked, "Well, for one I want to talk to Heba please."

"Okay..." Yugi said before lowering the phone. "Heba Timaeus wants to talk to you." She said.

* * *

><p>Heba took the phone but the instant she put it to her ear, Timaeus yelled loud enough for Yugi to hear even though she was nowhere near the phone, "Heba Tenshi Motou! Why did you get Yugi drunk?" Heba rubbed her ear and replied.<p>

"Hey, on my defense it was Yugi's idea to go get drunk any way. She'd never known how she acted when drunk so I videotaped it and decided to send it to you. I thought it'd be a good gift to prepare you for when she is in your arms and drunk."

Timaeus sighed, "So she was the one to get the alcohol?"

Heba nodded, "Yes, Timaeus."

Timaeus stated, "Let me talk to Yugi." Heba handed the phone to Yugi.

Yugi paled and took the phone and placed it to her ear. "Hello..."

Timaeus smiled sweetly, "Look, Yugi, do NOT and I mean do NOT get drunk again or I am going to get on the next flight over to Japan and have some serious yelling to do." His tone grew dangerous, "And I don't think my beautiful Yugi would like to see me pissed, now would you?"

"No not really..." Yugi mumbled, scared at how dangerous how he sounded.

Timaeus' tone softened, "Just be my sweet Yugi and no more alcohol, got it?" He smiled, "Well, I got to go, talk to you when I can."

"Okay, love you lots." Yugi said softly, a small yet weak smile on her lips.

Timaeus nodded, "Love you too, bye."

"Bye." Yugi said hanging up the phone. "Well...that went better than I planned." Yugi said looking at Heba.

Heba smiled, "I sent it to him knowing he wouldn't get too mad."

Yugi glared at Heba darkly. She stood up and slowly walked towards Heba. "I'll give you 5 seconds to run...5..." Yugi said holding up five fingers. "4..."

Heba darted from the room laughing, "Ha-ha, and you know I'm faster than you." She darted around the house.

Yugi ran after also laughing, knowing Heba was right. Yugi stopped and looked out the window to see men in black suits walking towards the house with something in their hands. "HEBA GET DOWN NOW!" Yugi shouted.

Heba looked around and saw her sister but didn't get the warning until too late.

The bombs hit the house, Yugi felt the walls fall on top of her, sense she was on the stair case, the floors gave underneath her as well, almost killing her.

Heba fell to the floor and her body was almost crushed under the falling debris.

"Heba..." Yugi whispered before her world went completely black.

Heba crawled towards her sister on the staircase and took hold of her hand before going unconscious as well.

The men in the black suits left the house, thinking that the two girls were dead...the house was now just debris, wood here and there.

Someone had called the 911, after about a half an hour of looking for the two girls they were found, alive, but very close to death, they hurried and got them to the hospital as fast as they could.

Later next morning the news about the house was all over the news, and everywhere, it said that the girl's condition was unsure and that they might not make it. They also said that whoever threw the bombs where gone and nowhere to be seen.

Eyes slowly fluttered open and Heba raised her head, looking around the room.

Yugi lay on her bed beside Heba, looking as though she was only sleeping, if you take away the bruises and cast on her leg. Bandages along her body as well.

And machines attached to her to help her breath.

Heba looked at her and her heart instantly sank, remembering what had happened. Suddenly she started to scream as everything came flooding back to her, how the house had simply blown down. She screamed and screamed, not even the doctors that came into the room could stop her. She then began to wail loudly.

The doctors tried to calm her down put failed; they strapped her hands and legs down to the bed so that she could hurt herself. They took a step back. "Everything is going to be okay, your both safe now." One of the nurses's said softly.

Heba looked at her and stared, while she wailed. She screamed, "Does she look like she's okay to you?" She thrashed around turned to the same nurse. If she had been free she would have jumped the poor lady.  
>She slowly began to calm down and asked softly, "Did you tell Atemu and Timaeus?" Her voice was barely above a whisper.<p>

One of the nurse's frowned softly. "Who are you talking about, who is Atemu and Timaeus?" She asked. "Give me their number and I'll contact them, and tell them what had happened." The nurse said.

Heba blurted out the memorized numbers and laid her head back, her eyes shutting closed but before she could go to sleep she stated, "And if you would take these restraints off."

The doctor nodded once the nurse left, he unchained her, and walked over towards Yugi and did some small test. Heba slipped off into an uneasy sleep.

* * *

><p>The nurse from before had called Timaeus.<p>

Timaeus answered the phone to an unknown number, "Hello?"

"Is this Timaeus Dragon Knight?" the lady asked.

Timaeus replied hesitantly, "Yes."

"I have horrible news, Yugi Hikari Motou, and Heba Tenshi Motou was found in their house after it was bombed."

Timaeus gasped and asked, "Are they alright? Will they be ok? Are they alive? How are they?" He took a breath "Has Atemu heard about this?"

"Yugi Hikari Motou is in a deep coma do to the walls falling on top of her, also her whole left leg is fractured. Heba Tenshi Motou has three broken ribs, a concussion, and her right wrist is broken." The lady said.

Timaeus gasped. "We'll be there shortly, give us time to fly there." He stated his good byes and hung up the phone before darting out of his room towards Atemu's.

Atemu sat on his throne listening to the priest talk about Dartz and the war that might start.

Timaeus burst into the throne room and almost yelled, "Pharaoh Atemu, may I speak with you?"

Atemu snapped his head over towards the Knight, ready to yell at him, but when he was his friends face. He yelled at the Priest to leave, they did quickly. "What is wrong Timaeus?" Atemu asked.

Timaeus sighed, "It's started already." He growled, "They bombed the house. Yugi and Heba are in the hospital. Yugi's in a coma and as well as Heba, they are both badly injured."

Atemu shot up from his throne, his eyes wide. "Shit, we must leave tonight, pack." Atemu growled darkly walking from the room and Timaeus, a dark aura surrounded him.

Timaeus nodded and darted out of the throne room, heading back to his room to pack.

* * *

><p>The doctor checked over Yugi once again, wondering how she survived along with Heba. He looked over at the sleeping girl, than at Heba. ""Poor girls...you lost so much already...when is it enough." The doctor said sadly to himself as he walked out of the room.<p>

Heba peeked open her eyes when the doctor left and sighed, "Why? Why now? Why did this have to happen? Are we really cursed to have history repeat itself?"

Yugi shifted but did not wake, her eyes shot open and scream a blood curdling scream and started thrashing. The machine fell to the floor the I.V was ripped out of her arm.

Heba instantly ripped the I.V out of her own arm and was at her side, even though she was in grave pain. She screamed out in pain but took hold of her sister's hand and touched it to her forehead, the only way she knew how to calm her down.

She purred soothingly and began to sing softly as to not aggregate any of her wounds. Slowly, she closed her eyes and continued to sing.

_In the darkness_

_The dragon wakes_

_The dragon awakens_

_To a heart that is numbed with cold the dragon takes._

_With you at my side_

_The dragon sleeps._

_On dragon wings your wishes leap._

_Lalalalalala...your wishes_

_Can bring forth a destructive future._

_Lalala..._

_Or you can bring salvation._

_In the darkness_

_The dragon wakes._

_The dragon awakens._

_To a heart that is numbed_

_With cold the dragon takes._

She heard the scream slowly lessen and the thrashing begin to slowly cease but ever so slowly.

Yugi's eyes closed as she fell back into the coma. The doctors ran into the room, seeing the machines on the floor, Heba was out of bed shooting the other. The Doctors walked over towards Heba. "Ms. Motou please gets back into your bed." The doctor said as the nurse picked up the machines and got a new I.V. bag, they also handcuffed her hands to the bed, so that she couldn't hurt herself.

Heba slowly shook her head, "I will not leave her side. She'll begin to thrash again." She didn't look up at the doctors but sighed, "I won't let her be in pain, not again, not after..." She could choke out the word so she simply began to cry into her sister's hand, "I can't lose you, Sis, I just can't."

The doctor sighed. "We will put yours and her beds together, will that do?" He asked softly, grabbing a hold of Heba's bed and pushing it towards Yugi's, so that it would beside.

Heba lay on the bed but not once did she let go of Yugi's hand. She started to sing softly again and continued until her consciousness began to slip.

Yugi stayed in her coma for the rest of the night.

* * *

><p>The doctors put the handcuffs on Yugi. They also pulled the blanket over them. Atemu packed the rest of his clothes, and walked out with his bag in his hand.<p>

Timaeus finished packing and headed over towards Atemu's room with his suitcase in hand, "Ready?"

Atemu nodded. "The jet is ready." Atemu said without any emotion.

Timaeus nodded and followed after him. Heba sleep off and on through the night.

Atemu stepped in the jet and waited for the others to leave. His fist was clenched tightly together; they were attacked as soon as they left. Atemu looked at Timaeus.

Timaeus had his jaw clenched and his head in his hands as he leaned forward, his elbows on his knees. He sighed and looked up at Atemu.

Atemu looked at Timaeus a firm mask on his face. "They are coming home." Atemu said.

Timaeus nodded softly, "Yes, they are." He leaned back, his head against the chair.

The plane took off twenty minutes later; Atemu leaned back into his seat and looked out the window. "What is their condition?" Atemu asked softly.

Timaeus looked at him, "Yugi is in a deep coma due to the house falling on top of her with a fractured left leg. Heba has three broken ribs, a concussion, and a broken right wrist."

Atemu flinched softly when he heard how bad they were. "At least they are okay for the time being." Atemu said closing his eyes and rubbing the bridge of his nose. His muscle felt tense. He had just found his long lost Queen and his little sister, that he hasn't seen sense he was three and she was barely one.

Timaeus brought a hand up to his face and dragged it slowly down, groaning, "I hope they will be ok."

"They will be, they are strong and stubborn...mostly my sister, she is the most stubborn person I have ever met...how do you put with her?" Atemu asked.

Timaeus slightly smiled, "She's very nice gentle once you get past the rubble surrounding her heart."

Atemu sighed. "She reminds me a lot of mother." Atemu said. "Let just hope she doesn't come up with a nickname...of course yours is 'Kitten'." Atemu chuckled softly.

Timaeus growled, "Hey, that's because of that old habit of mine."

"Yes purring...an old habit." Atemu said with an eye roll.

Timaeus hissed, "Yea, and what of your old habit, my friend?" He chuckled, "I'm telling you, if Yugi doesn't give you nickname, Heba will."

Atemu chuckled. "Heba already has, it is Ate, better than yours." Atemu chuckled, he took a sip of his Wine.

Timaeus groaned, "Oh well, at least only you three know it, if anyone finds out I'm called Kitten I will be destroying the city they live in."

Atem chuckled. "I think Yugi will only call you 'Kitten' when alone, by the way has Anzu left you alone yet or is she still trying to get you to sleep with her, I heard she was in your chambers when we got home."

Timaeus hissed, "That bitch better leave me alone or I'll seriously hurt her the next time she comes on to me."

"Or Yugi will end up committing murder...remember what happened to the other back in the ancient times, I don't think I have ever seen Yugi so pissed." Atemu shuddered a bit. "She does have mothers temper.

Timaeus chuckled, "Yes, I do believe she took care of her in quite a harsh way."

"I wonder if she comes up with new methods. What would you do if some guy starts hitting on Yugi?" Atemu asked.

Timaeus looked at him, his eyes throwing daggers, "Oh, you know what I'd do."

"Hmmm oh tell me...because the last guy that was hitting on Yugi, you just watched." Atemu said giving him a deadpanned look.

Timaeus chuckled darkly, "Oh and have you seen him since?"

Atemu thought about."No I haven't, what did you do?"

Timaeus grinned, "Let's just say I scarred him for life and he isn't going to come around anymore."

"I don't want to know, do I?" Atemu asked.

Timaeus shook his head, "I'd think not." He continued to grin crazily.

Atemu shrunk back into his seat a bit. "You are a perfect match for Yugi...both of you will just kill just about anyone who would just look at the other in a wrong way." Atemu muttered.

Timaeus chuckled, "Oh yea and what did you do to Heba's old stalker?"

"I broke his nose." Atemu said.

Timaeus nodded, "See, I'm not the only crazy one."

"I don't kill...unlike you did in Ancient Egypt..." Atemu said drinking down the rest of his wine.

Timaeus raised his arms in surrender, "Hey that was because he was going to rape her, what else was I supposed to do?"

"True, ever sense you met her for the first time, you were so damn protective and possessive over her...you hated it when any guy even looked at Yugi, I remembered we were 5 that you told father you were going to marry Yugi." Atemu said laughing a bit.

Timaeus smiled, "And look, I did."

"Yes, not much of a surprise there, were ever Yugi was you were never too far behind and vice versa. That was until your father forced you to become a Knight, that has separated the both of you for Ten long year, without a letter or anything...Yugi would always wait for you by the gate every day, and she would spend her nights in your room...father tried getting her to marry many other men, but one look at them and she said no." Atemu said looking at Timaeus. "She is very faithful."

Timaeus smiled sadly, "Yes, she always was and always will be."

"Indeed she is, but in the end you guys got married and had a son..." Atemu trailed off.

Timaeus sighed, "Yes, but that is a story for a different time, oh look, I think we're almost there."

Atemu nodded and looked out the window. "Yes I think we are." Atemu agreed.

* * *

><p>The plane landed about thirty minutes later, down at the airport. This was twenty miles from the hospital. "Let's get going." Atemu said grabbing his bag.<p>

Timaeus grabbed his bag and followed Atemu out.

Atemu called a cab, and told him they were going to Tokyo Hospital.

Timaeus simply stood behind him and waited.

Once they reached the Hospital Atemu raced to grab his bag and paid the driver before running into the hospital. He went up towards the nurse's desk. "We are here to see, Yugi Hikari Motou and Heba Tenshi Motou."

Timaeus was right behind him with his bag. He looked around the hospital and then turned to look at the nurse behind the desk.

"They are in Room number 124 on the 6 floor." The nurse said startled. She knew who they were Heba had given her a picture of them on her phone. "You may go see them." She said slightly startled by the Pharaoh.

Atemu nodded and raced towards the elevator and pressed the button so that it would open.

Timaeus nodded and smiled his thank you at the nurse as he raced over to Atemu as the elevator opened.

Atemu got in and pressed number 6. "C'mon move." Atemu growled pressing the button more than once harshly.

Timaeus stepped inside and waited as the elevator moved up.

Atemu waited for it to reach 6; once it did he bolted out of the elevator. And down the hall towards Heba's and Yugi's room.

Timaeus raced past him, coming to the door and knocked before he slipped it open. Heba heard the knock and slowly opened her eyes, looking over at them. She gasped, "Timaeus Ate."

Atemu pushed passed Timaeus, and saw the damages done to the two girls. He was more than upset, than he was a second ago, he walked over towards Heba and sat on her bed and hugged her.

Timaeus looked at Yugi and almost yelled, but it was just above a whisper, "Why is she hand cuffed to the bed?" He growled and looked at Yugi. He walked over and took the hand that Heba wasn't holding, "How dare they cuff her?"

Heba raised her head and smiled weakly, "It's because she goes into fits. She thrashes around; last night she tore the I.V. from her arm so they did it to stop her from harming herself." Heba softly petted her sister's hand with her thumb then turned to Atemu.

Timaeus nodded, "Ok, then I guess its fine."

Yugi's eyes snapped open and gave out a blood curdling scream, she start to thrush around more harshly the last time, but she kept screaming.

Timaeus took a step back and looked at her, "What's wrong?"

Heba sighed, "It's another one of her fits." She started to sign softly just barely loud enough to be heard over Yugi's scream. She rubbed her sister's hand and reached a hand up and closed her eyes. She continued singing and softy petting her sister's hand until she slowly started to calm again.

Yugi started to calm down, she stopped screaming and thrashing and fell limp onto the bed. "I thought they send Yugi was in a COMA you can't do that when you are in a COMA!" Atemu whispered loudly.

Heba sighed, "It's different kind of Coma, Ate, it's a self-induced sleep. She put herself to sleep so she wouldn't feel the pain but she is having nightmares. The past is showing the future." She sighed, "If you listen carefully, the words she mumbles make sense and they all relate to the past."

Atemu sighed softly. "What was the last thing she said?" Atemu asked Heba, he looked at Timaeus seeing that he was just standing there with his hair covering his eyes.

Heba looked at them and stuttered out almost incoherent words. She herself barely understood what she was saying.

"I am so sorry..." Yugi whispered as tears feel from her eyes as she was in a deep sleep. She was dreaming about when she walking away from Timaeus, when they both got into a huge fight almost breaking them up.

Timaeus walked forward and held her hand but his eyes were still covered. Heba sighed, "Lately it's been about when you two almost broke apart."

Atemu looked sadly at the two, his heart ached. "That was when you went off to war with the romans...that was the reason wasn't it."

Timaeus nodded and sat down, holding her hand. Heba lifted Yugi's other hand.

* * *

><p>The next morning had come, Atemu was asleep at Heba's bed snoring softly.<p>

Yugi opened her eyes slowly, she groaned and tried to sit up, her head pounded, and her body was sore, she looked around the room and remembered what had happened to herself and Heba.

She looked to her right and saw Timaeus asleep holding her hand in his. She remembered everything from her past...and soon to be future. She looked at Timaeus face, he looked so innocent.

She tried to move her hand but she than noticed that she was cuffed to the bed. "Well this would be kinky...if I wasn't in a hospital...and in a cast." She muttered.

Heba heard her sister's voice and slowly opened her eyes, "Yugi, you're up!"

Yugi looked at Heba. "Wow, you look like shit." Yugi said bluntly as always.

Heba deadpanned, "Yea, so do you, sis."

Yugi grinned. "Why am I tied to the bed...and why is Timaeus and Temy here?" She asked.

Heba groaned, "One at a time, girl. Ok, You kept having fits so you are tied to the bed and I asked the hospital to tell Timaeus and Ate."

"Oh...okay." Yugi said...just than a memory popped into her head...it was her 21 birthday...let's just say that rope, and a bed was involved...and her tied down to it...with a flushed expression.

Yugi's eye got wide and looked at Timaeus...her mouth was gaped...

Heba asked, "What's wrong?"

Yugi looked at Heba. "You don't want to know...you really don't." Yugi whimpered.

She maneuvered her hand and got one of her hands out of the cuffs, and she moved her other hand that was in Timaeus hand and got that one of the cuff.

Yugi sat up and stretched her arms out in front of her. She glared at Timaeus.

Heba chuckled, "Well, whatever. I'm going back to sleep. Thanks to you and your fits I've been waking up in the middle of the sleep to sing to you."

Yugi nodded and blushed softly. She ran her hand through Timaeus hair softly. "Timaeus wake up kitten." she whispered into his ear.

Heba slowly fell asleep as Timaeus began to wake up, "Love! You're up!"

"Yep, and now you are as well." Yugi said softly placing her hand on his cheek.

Timaeus took hold of her hand and asked, "Weren't up tied to the bed?"

"Let's just say my 21 birthday taught me a few things about getting out of being tied." She said with a small smirk. "I never knew you were into bondage."

Timaeus blushed scarlet and stated, "You weren't complaining."

Yugi laughed soft at how red Timaeus. "I know...because I like it rough as you know." Yugi teased softly.


	8. Chapter 8 Blissful Hime, Jealous Knight

_**BC: Well here is chapter eight I don't have much to say this time, only that I have a slight fever today. I hate being sick.**_

_**Well we ALL know what the pairing are but I am going to write them again.**_

_**Atem X Heba - Blindshipping**_

_**Timaeus X Yugi - Knightshipping**_

_**Critias X Hermos - Flameshipping**_

_**Well it is getting close to my birthday. November 23, 1995 at 7:11 am. It'll be my sweet 16. YAY! :3**_

_**It is on my profile so check it out whenever, I know you guys don't read this but oh well.**_

_**Oh yes please read this story **Our Halloween Nightmare** by Penguinqueen423 , she is one of my best friends, she has worked very hard on it. I am in it but my name is Cookie, and her's is Kimi.**_

_**Well that is all for now, I hope you have an awesome Thanksgiving!  
><strong>_

**_I'll be keeping this up in every chapter and I mean Every unless Joy want to say something else than it will change...well I guess that is all for now...Read the Ra forsaken story...I want reviews please also give some to Joy as well she needs to feel the love as well... :3 _**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter Eight<strong>_

_**Blissful Hime, Jealous Knight**_

Timaeus looked up at her. "Yes, yes you do." He chuckled softly. He watched her for a moment and asked, "Who did this? Do you know?"

Yugi thought for a moment a frown appeared on her features. "No; I don't, I only saw men and or woman in black suits." Yugi said looking at Timaeus with a pout.

Timaeus nodded and looked at Atemu. "Who's the only person we know that attempt to kill in black suits, Atemu?"

Atemu frowned and thought. "I am not sure, maybe it is someone with a higher power, maybe they are alleys of an enemy or they are someone we would least suspect." Atemu replied while rubbing his thumb gently over Heba's hand. His nerves were somewhat fired.

He loved Heba and his sister; they were the most important people in his life.

Heba felt the soft touch and blinked open her eyes, gazed at Atemu's.

Timaeus nodded his head slightly. "Hm, I could have sworn the last assassins to be caught by the guards in the palace were in black suits. I wonder who it is that is behind this, is it to target the Pharaoh then the next best thing, his family and crush." He sighed, he rubbed his temple feeling a headache coming on, "It seems complicated and if we think about it, we have many enemies, but none would do this, as we know of anyways."

Yugi frowned. "Maybe it is Dartz." Yugi said spatting out the name like it was garbage.

Timaeus' head shot towards her. He raised an eyes brow at Yugi's tone. But then again could he blame her. "It could be but he's never used black suits before, than again this is the 21st century, I can't remember if he has or not." He sighed and leaned his head against the bed.

Heba looked from Timaeus to Atemu to Yugi, "Ok, we suspect that Dartz is after us, yet again, and we know that whoever this is loves black suites."

Yugi thought for a moment. "Well, it is either a women or a very womanly man...like that guy in the red suit that we saw the other day, his men wore black suits." Yugi said while running her hand through Timaeus hair softly.

Heba nodded. "I remember him, but not his name…I think he created some sort of game." She said tapping her chin slightly.

Timaeus shrugged, "oh well, we'll find out later." He purred as his Hime's hand continued to go through his hair softly.

Yugi smirked. "You are very animal like when it comes to my touch." Yugi said giving her lover a kiss on the head.

Timaeus smiled widely. "Only for you, love."

Yugi rolled her eyes. "You're hopeless." Yugi said playfully.

Atemu faked gagged at the scene in front of him.

Heba joined Atemu with a finger pointed at her throat.

Timaeus laughed at the two. "Yes I'm hopeless but I'm hopelessly in love with my little Princess."

Yugi smiled and hugged Timaeus. "And I am hopelessly in love with my Knight." Yugi said kissing him on the cheek tenderly.

Timaeus purred and kissed her cheek as well.

Heba groaned loudly, "Can you two stop or at least ask if we can change rooms, I do not need to be kept up all night?"

Yugi rolled her eyes and giggled. "Quit complaining, were not doing anything, unless we get bored than we might do something."

Heba hissed at her and got ready to get off the bed, "If you so much as even think about doing something, I will ring your neck, you hear me?" She swung her legs off the bed and sat up slowly, hissing in pain.

Yugi stuck her tough out at Heba. "I'll do what I please." Yugi said placing her head on top of Timaeus shoulder.

Heba slowly rose and headed towards the bathroom, "I am so going to get you back." She groaned and nearly fell as she reached the door. She gripped the door frame and slowly slid to the ground.

Timaeus turned to Heba, "You ok?" Heba didn't respond, her face was twisted with pain then she fainted.

Atemu bolted from his chair and towards Heba and lifted her back on to the bed. "She needs to calm down; her body is still very weak and sore." Atemu said sadly placing her under the blankets; he looked at his sister and saw that her face was twisted with concern.

Timaeus nodded. "She shouldn't be out of bed at all, not with three broken ribs." Heba groaned from her unconsciousness and tears began to flow from her sealed eyelids.

Atemu wiped away the tears and had one if the nurses give her pain medicine.

Nurse gives her a sedate so that she would be in pain. With that the nurse left.

Heba slept seemingly peacefully on the outside but was seeing nightmares behind her eyelids.

* * *

><p>Timaeus sighed, "How are we going to get this over with?" He groaned softly and looked at Heba, "We can't keep doing this, and we have to do things differently." He sighed.<p>

Yugi frowned. "If you knew this was going to happen than why did you come and find us?" Yugi asked looking at Timaeus confused...and more than hurt.

Timaeus looked up at her. "I could never live without you. Never in my life could I bear to know that I hadn't found you. You are the love of my life and I intend to keep it that way. I never thought this would repeat itself as well."

Yugi looked at him and look away. "Did you even think about it, what would have happened if you found me again..." She asked, her hair covering her amethyst eyes from his view.

Timaeus looked at her. "I spent countless nights thinking about it before I even confronted Atemu and then spent many more countless and sleepless nights thinking about what would happen should we actually find you. I knew what had happened before but I also knew that this time would be different, I could feel it, and so I was completely shocked when I heard of the attack. I personally never and I mean never wished any harm to came to you. I had spent many nights rethinking my decision before I found you and then it all wasted away to nothing when I met you, I had fallen in love, completely forgetting about the danger we were putting you in. It hadn't occurred to me that we should have brought you with us but we were scared of how the Egyptian's would react."

Yugi wrapped her arms around Timaeus giving a shuttering breath, she nuzzled his shoulder. "I'm sorry that I said that." Yugi said.

After a while she asked. "What do you mean how the Egyptian would react?"

Timaeus patted her back and held her tightly, but not tight enough to hurt her, "We needed to let them get prepare for the return of their lost Princess and Queen. This would have taken time and we had...other matters to attend to." he smiled at her.

Yugi hummed in agreement. "Like what?" she asked softly, kissing his neck. Knowing; that he is hiding something important from her.

Timaeus sighed, "Ask Atemu about that one, I'm not breaking my oath."

She planned on getting it out of him one way or another.

Timaeus softly smiled up at her. "I will tell you it has something to do with your sister. Other than that it is up to Atemu to tell." He chuckled.

She looked over at Atemu. He was passed out slightly drooling and snoring softly.

Yugi raised an eyebrow. "He is busy." she whispered against his neck before biting at it slightly than sucking on the forming bruise. "So why don't you tell me."

Timaeus looked at Atemu, "Traitor." he turned to Yugi and shook his head hesitantly. "I-I promised."

Yugi bit down on is neck before she started to lick the bruise. "Good Kitten." Yugi purred against his neck. Proud; at that the fact he could keep a secret.

Timaeus smiled. "Love, you should be resting."

Yugi whined. "But I don't wanna." Yugi pouted softly.

Timaeus chuckled at her childness. "Love, you just got out of a coma, you need to rest."

Yugi sighed and lay down on her bed facing Timaeus. "Only, if you stay with me."

Timaeus nodded, "Of course, I have no intention of leaving."

Yugi closed her eyes. "Then why whenever I wake up you are always gone." she thought to herself before she fell asleep, holding Timaeus hand.

Timaeus leaned down and kissed her on the forehead, he rested rested his head against the bed before falling asleep himself.

* * *

><p>Around the afternoon, Yugi opened her eyes slowly. She saw Timaeus was still asleep as well as the others.<p>

She slowly sat up, careful not to wake Timaeus, she got out of her bed and limped towards the bathroom to use it, because she had to go really bad.

Timaeus and Heba continued to sleep. Atemu woke up and noticed that Yugi was missing. He felt panic rise into his chest.

"Timaeus wake up, Yugi is missing." he said shaking Timaeus.

* * *

><p>Yugi drew a bath and got in without making any noise, she left out her left leg so that it wouldn't get wet.<p>

* * *

><p>Timaeus slowly woke and instantly rose, noticing Yugi was missing. He asked worriedly, "Do you know where she is or could be?"<p>

Atemu shrugged. "She can't walk, with that busted leg of hers so maybe one of the nurse's or doctors came and got her." Atemu said.

Timaeus nodded, "You look around here and I'll go talk to a nurse."

Atemu nodded slightly and began to look around the room. He forgot about the bathroom they had in the room completely.

Timaeus spoke with a nurse, and found out that they hadn't seen her or had test on her today. He nodded in understanding and headed back to the room. He walked in and shook his head, "Nope."

* * *

><p>Yugi began to wash off her body with a bar of small soap. She washed her body with a clean rag.<p>

* * *

><p>Atemu shook his head as well. "She isn't in the room."<p>

Heba slowly woke up to the two talking. "What's going on?" She asked with a slight frown on her tanned face, she rose up off the bed and started towards the bathroom.

"Yugi is missing." Atemu said. "I have checked everywhere in this room." Atemu said.

Heba nodded not really hearing his words, still half a sleep she slipped into the bathroom.

Yugi began to wash her hair softly not noticing the door had open, and that someone had walked in.

Heba walked around the bathroom and turned on the water to the sink, she began to wash her face and hands.

After washing her hair, she just sat in the tub and relaxed her stressed muscles. She loved the feeling of the hot water that was soaking her body.

Heba began to softly sing as she brought her hand through her hair. Coaming out the tangles with her fingers.

Yugi opened her eyes and looked over towards her left to see Heba; she shrugged and smiled softly while sinking deeper into the water. Yugi's thoughts shifted towards Timaeus she felt her heart beat faster. She knew she fell hard for Timaeus once again.

She may not have all of her memories like the others, but she was getting there.

Heba turned to Yugi and stated sleepily, "Oh, Yugi, Atemu said you were missing." She continued about her thing and headed to her bed again. Like nothing had happened in the bathroom.

Yugi didn't hear Heba her thoughts were all on Timaeus; her memories came back and saw the first time they made love. She became slightly aroused; she hated her position at the moment.

Heba started to murmur, "Yugi's bathing." She smiled softly and lay down.

Atemu heard Heba and looked at Timaeus. "Heba said she is bathing, why you don't go make sure, after all she is your girlfriend.

Yugi felt very hot and bothered, she wrapped her arms around her stomach tightly, hoping that it would calm her down...but no.

Timaeus nodded, "I'll go get her." He headed over to the bathroom and knocked, "Yugi, you in there?"

Yugi heard Timaeus voice. 'Dear god, not now.' she thought. "Yeah, I am here."

Timaeus smiled softly, "Are you alright? You've been in there a long time."

"No...I am dying from a horrible painful death." Yugi said sarcastically.

Timaeus sighed, "Alright, but come out soon." He turned to Atemu, "She's going to take her time and I am not bothering her."

Yugi sank in to the tub for a minute or so before getting out of the tub, she drained it and changed into a new outfit which just happened to be Timaeus black shirt and her small shorts, she shrugged and changed into it and walked out...well tried to anyways

Timaeus walked over to her and helped her over to her bed.

Heba was finally awake and she was lying on her bed.

Yugi got onto the bed and thanked her lover and curled under the blanket around her feeling very mellow.

Timaeus watched her and sat down beside the bed, not saying anything. He had a worried look on his face and his eye was trained on her face.

A purr fell from her lips as she pulled her legs close to her chest and leaned her head on her knees.

Timaeus watched and let a smiled grace his lips.

Heba watched the two and turned away, her body aching. She lay on the covers and started to fall back asleep.

Atemu looked at his lover with worry. "I am going to get us something to eat and drink, you two want anything?" He asked them. Yugi purred and said nothing, not really hearing him.

Atemu raised an eye brow at his younger sister. "Is she okay?" He asked...more that worried about the odd behavior.

Heba turned sleepily to Atemu, "She's fine, she's just in one of her 'Moments'." She smiled and started to drift again.

Atemu blinked and raised an eyebrow. "All rightly than, I'll get you some mint tea, and something to eat. Timaeus do you want anything to eat...and could you choose something of Yugi as well." He asked. Yugi's eyes were lidded a smile on her face. She looked mellowed out.

Timaeus shook his head, "I don't want anything and if she wanted something she would have said so. I'm just going to leave her alone for today; she needs time to get over some kind of shock." He smiled sadly but turned away from Atemu.

Atemu nodded softly. "Okay, I'll be back in a bit." He said before kissing Heba on her cheek before walking out the door.

Yugi looked at her lover and crawled into his lap and nuzzled his neck and purred softly. She felt safe in his arms, or even being around him, she kissed him on his cheek and laid her head on his shoulder, she was in heaven at this moment and had no idea why.

Heba fell into a soft slumber.

* * *

><p>Timaeus smiled softly and rubbed her back gently.<p>

Yugi relaxed softly and held onto his shirt gently..."I love you Timaeus Dragon Knight..." She whispered softly so that only he could hear.

Timaeus purred in her ear, "I love you, my Hime."

Yugi smiled softly. "What are we going to do?" She asked...thinking about the game shop and how there was nothing left.

Timaeus nodded, "We will be taking you to Egypt." He stated softly.

Yugi raised an eyebrow, a growl left her lips. "Is that Bitch Anzu there?" Yugi asked darkly, not liking that the so-called women keeps trying to take her MAN away from her...which would never happen...

Timaeus's eye widened. "Yes Why?"

A sickly sweet smile made its way onto her lips. "Just asking." Yugi said sweetly, a bit too sweetly.

Timaeus sighed, "...Alright." He knew she was up to something and that he was never going to get it out of her. She was just that stubborn.

Atemu came back into the room, and saw Yugi on Timaeus lap; he smiled and rolled his eyes. "Can't keep your hands off one another can you?" He asked the both of them as he was walking towards his little lover. He placed the food and drinks on the stand. He had gotten mint and gingerbread tea, with a burger and a slice of pizza for himself.

Timaeus smirked up at him. "And what will you do as soon as Heba can move?"

Atemu smirked. "A lot of thing..." He said. Earning a very dirty look from Yugi. "Keep your dirty paws off my Sissi." She growled.

Atemu grinned at his little sister.

"Whatever Aibou," He said smiling like the jackass he is. "Heba wake up I brought you something to eat." He said gently shaking her shoulder.

Heba woke and looked up at him wearily. "Yes?"

Atemu smiled at her. I got us something to eat." He said softly, giving her a loving look. "She looks do cute when she wakes up." He thought to himself as he felt his heartbeat raced.

Heba nodded slowly and sat up slowly. She turned to the food and lifted her tea. Taking a sip, she smiled and turned to him, "Thank you."

"You're welcome, I didn't know what you wanted so, I grabbed your favorite foods." He said giving her the tray and sitting Indian style at the end of the bed, he took his tea and sipped at it.

He felt his tense muscles relax, he couldn't wait to get her back home...he hated seeing her in a hospital bed...or even hurt, his heart ached in his chest seeing the bruises on her arm's. He said nothing, he forced a smile on his face and sipped at his tea some more. He knew he need to be strong for her at this moment...he just had to if not for him, than he would do it just for her...to show her he cared in so many ways than one.

Heba smiled and set her tea down. She took a piece of pizza and began to eat it delicately as her ribs were aching badly. She finished it and turned to look at Atemu, "Ate, what's wrong?" Her smile faded and she grew serious, "No matter how hard you try to hide it, you're not acting like yourself."

Atemu looked at Heba with a sad smile. "I don't like seeing you in a hospital...it hurts seeing you like this...I feel as though I failed to protect you, as I should have done..." Atemu whispered.

* * *

><p>Yugi grabbed the curtain and pulled in around her bed to give her sister and her lover some privacy.<p>

* * *

><p>"I couldn't protect you, you almost died...I...I don't want you to die...I love you too much." He said as tears fell from his face...he felt so weak...he couldn't even protect her, what makes him think he could safe her again.<p>

Heba beckoned him to her, "Come here." She smiled softly, her own tears pricking slightly.

Atemu crawled over towards her and laid his head on her shoulder and wrapped his arms around her softly. He just needed this right now, he felt selfish letting her see him like this so weak. He cried on her shoulder, his body was shaking; a soft sob fell from his lips as he held her a tad bit tighter. "Please don't go..." He whispered softly so only she could hear him.

She wrapped her arms around him and placed a hand in his hair, her fingers threading through the silky locks easily. She softly whispered, "I am never leaving you, you're stuck with me for life, Ate." She lightly placed a hand on his cheek and pulled back, "My Ate, I will always be yours, I am never going anywhere. I am sure that you will be fine, my...love." A tear slowly made its way down her cheek.

Atemu nuzzled her neck and closed his eyes. "Thank you." He whispered and lay down on her lap and slowly fell asleep holding her in his arms. "Mine..." He whispered in his sleep and curled around her. One of the nurses opened the door, she stopped once she saw the scene, and a smile came to her lips and closed the door softly and left them alone.

Heba smiled and closed her eyes, leaning back and falling into a slow slumber.

* * *

><p>Yugi opened the curtain and smiled at the scene. "That is so cute!" she gushed.<p>

Timaeus smiled and rolled his eyes. "Now I think we should follow them into la la land."

Yugi looked at her lover like he was growing a second head. "Do, I look five to you?" She asked.

Timaeus laughed, "Yes. Well we need rest."

"Fine, but I am using you as a pillow." She said dragging him on to the bed and pushing him onto it.

Timaeus chuckled, "Fine." He lay down and smiled up at her.

She smiled and kissed him on the lips before lying on his warm chest. "Mine." She said closing her eyes, lying in between his legs and laying her head on his chest before falling asleep.

Timaeus looked down at her and smiled before drifting off to sleep himself.

* * *

><p>Six weeks have passed, Yugi got to take off the cast finally, and the doctors were in awe at how fast her leg healed. Heba ribs were healed as well, the doctors found out why she was having pain in her side before and told her, that her body was growing, and that it well is gone in a week, due to the broken ribs healing faster than normal.<p>

Atemu was happier than ever and hugged his little lover and kissed her all over the face.

Yugi bounced out of the hospital. "Freedom!" She cheered happily throwing her hands up in the air. "We should go to a party!"

Heba shook her head. "No parties." She chuckled and stated, "We still need to be careful, but we can celebrate if you'd like. How does the beach sound?"

Yugi pouted...she wanted to drink, she had forgotten about Timaeus threat. "Sure, but we need swimming suits." She said pointing to a shop selling them.

Heba smiled, "Alright, let's get some now."

Yugi skipped into the shop and looked around and found a bikini that was black and blue, you had to tie it on the back and hips, she smirked and checked the size, just right, and it was a two piece.

She was going to tease Timaeus to no end wearing it.

Heba stepped slowly into the store; she chuckled and found a faint red bikini. She smiled; she could see Atemu's face when she wore it. She smirked and went to find her sister.

Yugi looked at her sister and showed hers to Heba. "I am going to enjoy this." She said with a smirk.

Heba nodded, showing hers, "Come on, let's go pay for them and go check on the boys."

Yugi nodded and grabbed two bottles of sunblock. She paid for Heba's and hers and went to go find Timaeus and Atemu.

Atemu had already gotten his, it was a black and red swimming trunks. He was waiting for Timaeus to pick out his.

Timaeus chuckled and lifted his blue swimming trunks. He turned to Atemu, "Let's go." Heba called, "You got yours already?"

Atemu nodded and smiled at his and kissed her on the lips and paid for the both of them and walked out.

Yugi was smiling like an angel, which wasn't good. She walked quickly away from Timaeus heading towards the beach that was nearby.

Heba smirked at her sister and turned.

Timaeus looked at Yugi and thought, 'Oh on, I don't know what she has in mind but it is going to be dangerous.'

Heba followed after her sister and chuckled softly.

Atemu raised an eyebrow but said nothing. Yugi made it toward the beach and walked into the changing area, and changed into her outfit and smirked as she looked in the mirror.

Heba and Timaeus followed. Heba changed into hers and joined her sister.

Timaeus changed into his.

Yugi walked out of the changing room and the men that passed by stared at her with an open mouth.

Heba came up beside her sister and smiled, "What do you think the boys will have to say?" Heba smiled and chuckled softly, "I can't wait to see their faces."

Yugi thought for a moment and shrugged, not noticing the other single men staring at them with wide eyes and gaped mouth.

Heba stared at her sister, "What's taking them so long?" She turned to the room. Atemu was in and called, "Ate, you coming?"

Atemu changed into his outfit and walked out to see Heba, his mouth dropped. He walked up to her. "Love you look sexy."

Heba purred and pushed up beside him, "So do you, Ate." She smiled and nuzzled his chest.

Timaeus walked up behind Yugi, "This is what you were up to." He chuckled.

Yugi turned around to see Timaeus. "What?" she asked looking at him. He looked good in it, sexy even...she is going to have a hard time keeping the girls off of him.

Timaeus smiled down at her, "Well, let's get down to it."

Yugi smiled and begun to walk towards a clear spot, there was one that had a clear view of everything. She set the beach towels on the sand and dropped the two bottles of sun block next to the towels. Atemu had a goofy grin on his face as he looked at Heba

Heba lay down on her stomach and looked at up at the others, "What, I need to keep up on the sun, I'm almost as deathly pale as Yugi here."

Yugi rolled her eyes and sat down on her towel and snapped Heba bikini top, making it snap back against her back.

Heba squealed softly and said, "Will someone put sun block on my back? I need a tan not a burn."

Atemu smiled and got on his knees and untied the bikini top and used the sunblock and rubbed it into her back. Yugi laid on her stomach and looked up at Timaeus. "Please Timaeus." she said giving him the puppy dog eyes.

* * *

><p>Heba turned to Atemu after tying hers back in place doing the same for Atemu.<p>

She gently rubbed the sun block across his back, shoulders and the back of his neck. She purred and reached up, tugging on his ear with her teeth, "Love, why don't go swimming for a little?"

Atemu shuddered and nodded and stood up and held out his head for her.

Heba took Atemu's hand and followed after him. Atemu pulled her up and ran toward the water.

* * *

><p>Timaeus chuckled, "Sure, love." He took the other bottle and started to rub the sun block evenly across her back. He unsnapped her top and rubbed the sun block up and down her back. He then looked down at her, "Better now, Love?"<p>

Yugi nodded and tied it while on her stomach she gentle took the bottle from him and rubbed it on his back and shoulders. Some men began to stare at Yugi and Heba; they looked at their breast and flat stomach, as well as their hips. Some men licked their lips in want, others panted softly.

Timaeus chuckled.

Yugi looked at her lover. "What's so funny love?" Yugi asked hugging him from behind and placing her head on his shoulder.

Timaeus smiled, "Why you of course, Love." He turned so that he was holding her.

"And why am I so funny?" She asked leaning towards him a smile on her face.

Timaeus smiled again, "You are the joy in my life that is my sole reason, love." He pulled her forward and into his lap.

Yugi sat in his lap. "There are men looking at me isn't there." It was more of a statement that a question.

Timaeus chuckled, "You know me all too well, my love."

"Hmm, indeed I do." she purred. "I wonder what will happen if one of them started to hit on me while in front of him...that will not be a good thing." she thought to herself hoping that it doesn't happen.

Timaeus gave a low purr of his own, "I wouldn't have it any other way."

Yugi got out of his arms. "I am going to get us something to drink, what would you like?" Yugi asked him picking up her wallet from her pants pocket in her bag.

Timaeus smiled, "Anything is fine."

Yugi nodded and smiled. "Okay be right back." she saw walking away.

Timaeus' eyes followed after Yugi and he smiled softly. His smile quickly fell as he saw a guy approach her slowly.

Yugi walked away towards the small shop, not noticing the man behind her, walking up to her, or that Timaeus was watching her.

The guy walked up beside her, "Hello."

Yugi look at the man. "Hi." he replied back, she looked away and kept walking towards the shop.

The man followed after her, "What's your name, Beautiful?"

"Yugi." was all she said hoping he would leave her alone.

He persistently followed, "Well, Yugi, you want to join me?"

Yugi looked at the man. "I don't even know who you are." she said with no emotion.

Timaeus walked up behind the man silently. The guy didn't notice Timaeus and began to say, "You can alwa-"

Yugi was getting quite irate that the man wouldn't leave her alone. She didn't notice Timaeus.

The man continued, "-ys get to know me better." Timaeus growled right beside his ear, "I wouldn't like to think that my girlfriend would want to join scum like you." The man spun around and looked up at Timaeus, "Wha-what are you?"

Yugi turned around to see her lover...he wasn't too happy.

Timaeus growled out, "I think you should leave now." The man hissed, "Why should I?" Timaeus chuckled darkly, "Because then I wouldn't have to hurt you."

Yugi took a step back, knowing this was going to get ugly. Seeing Timaeus this way was new to her.

The man looked at him hauntily, "Yea right, you couldn't touch me." Timaeus chuckled icily, "Yea, yea, I'll let you have the first hit."

Yugi shivered as her when Timaeus spoke in that icy tone. "I hope Timaeus never looks or even talks to me like that." She thought.

The man ran at Timaeus. Timaeus simply swung his leg around and stepped out of the way. Timaeus then slammed his elbow into the man's back and threw him to the ground. The guy stood again and charged straight for Timaeus.

Yugi watched Timaeus and the so called man fight, she was too shocked to move, a muscle. Men, women and children began to crowd around the two; cheering them on.

Timaeus sighed and let him hit him dead on. He took the man's arms and raised them high above his head. Slowly, he took his other hand and punched it directly into the man's stomach. He fell to the ground but got back onto his feet. He growled at Timaeus and rushed forward yet again. Timaeus sighed, "Doesn't he know he's going to lose."

Yugi watched as Timaeus just played with the man, she found it kind of funny. She began to get pushed back by other people mostly women who were staring at him with lust the crowed got to big that she ended up in the in the back pushed to the ground, someone had elbowed her in the chest which was why she was on the ground she looked up at the people and walked away back towards the towels. She sat down and rubbed to new forming bruise.

Timaeus pushed the man aside and gave him one last punch to the jaw before hissing, "Go." He turned and started to look for his love.

Yugi watched as the waves pushed and pulled. She sighed no even caring if Timaeus was going to be pissed at her.

Timaeus went in search of Yugi. He pushed through the crowd and finally caught a glimpse of her. He started towards her.

The crowd left slowly. The man's friends came and got him. Yugi pulled her legs towards her chest and placed her head on top of them.

Timaeus came up to her and asked, "Love, you alright?"

She looked at him and forced a smile. "Yeah." She said.

Timaeus looked at her, "Really?" He had a feeling she was hiding something, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing at all love." She said smiling at him, and turned her head towards the ocean,

Timaeus nodded and followed her gaze. "Wanna swim?"

Yugi nodded and got up, and walked towards the water. Without looking at Timaeus, she was a little bit scared at Timaeus temper but she won't tell him that.

"Are you coming love?" She asked with a small smile on her face.

Timaeus chuckled warmly, "Yes, I'm coming." He ran into the water ahead of her and turned, splashing her with a hand full of water.

Yugi squalled, and splashed him back. A grin was pastured on her pale face.

Timaeus smiled and ducked under the water and swam towards her, taking her ankle and pulled her down, making her sit in the shallows water.

Yugi yelped softly and saw that Timaeus had pulled her in. "That was plain evil." Yugi said mock glaring at him.

Timaeus laughed as he came up for air,

"Yea, I know, but it's fun."

Yugi tackled him back into the water before he could say anything else. She kissed him on the lips but backed away before he could kiss her back.

Timaeus pouted, "Aww! Come on, I want ma kiss."

Yugi smirked. "Nope!" Yugi teased. "Got to catch me first." she said running away from him.

Timaeus dashed after her and stated, "Hey, we're in water, we can't run." He got out of the water and started to run after her on the sand.

Yugi ran out of the water and ran even ran faster from him, she was even laughing as well. "Come on love."

Timaeus smiled, "I'm coming, I'm coming, and you're too fast."

"That's your problem." She smiled. "That is if you want a kiss." She said.

Timaeus started moving even faster after her, "I am so getting that kiss." He laughed and sped up even more.

Yugi looked back at him and saw him running after him even faster than before, she tried to run faster but no luck, she began to slow down.

Timaeus finally caught her around the waist, "I got you." He smiled and let out a soft laugh, "Now where's my kiss."

Yugi smiled and lend up and kissed him on the lips tenderly.

He smiled softly and kissed her back, sitting down, pulling her down with him.

She licked his bottom lip softly, wanting entrance.

Timaeus opened his mouth slightly and pulled her tongue into his mouth with his. Then he gently pushed into her mouth.

Yugi moaned softly and pressed herself up against him, no caring if people were looking at them, she quite enjoyed, showing them that she belongs to him and vice versa. Timaeus pulled her flush against him and pressed his tongue against hers.

Yugi moaned deeply and rubbed back against his tough with her own, she felt happy.

Timaeus purred deeply and smiled into the kiss, dominating it quickly.

Yugi whimpered, kissing him back, she let him do what he wanted.

He pulled back in need of air, "How about we find Heba and Atemu?"

Yugi was a bit to daze to answer him. "Huh?" was her response.

He chuckled, "Let's go look for them." He stood, lifting her up with him.

Yugi blinked and held his and softly. "When did you learn how to kiss like that?" She asked him.

Timaeus smiled, "From our kisses, love."

Yugi raised an eyebrow. "Right." She said dragging on the 'I'.

Timaeus blushed, "Ok, I read a book, alright?" He shrunk down a bit and the blush covered his cheeks.

Yugi raised an eye brow. "Sure you did..." Yugi said.

Timaeus smiled at her and stood tall again, "Let's go find your brother and sister."

She smirked. "You read a book on kissing." Yugi snickered.

Timaeus looked at her pointedly but a smile was plastered to his face, "So, I loved it and you aren't complaining are you?"

Yugi shook her head. "You're so weird love." She chuckled softly before, seeing her brother running away from something screaming, while Heba was laughing her ass off. Yugi raised an eyebrow at this. "Your Pharaoh is in trouble." She said with a deadpanned face.

Timaeus turned, "What the hell is going on here?" He almost screamed when Atemu came bolting right into him.

Atemu ran into Yugi smashing his head into her nose, Atemu didn't mean to do it. Blood poured out of Yugi's nose.

Timaeus took hold of Yugi's waist, "Are you ok, love?"

She looked at him; with a look that said -do-I-look-okay-to-you?-

Timaeus shrugged, "I was just asking." He led the way to the towels. Heba ran up, "Yugi! Oh my! Here's a tissue."

Yugi grabbed the tissue and held her head back. After a while her nose stopped bleeding, she felt a little dizzy but said nothing. "Thanks." She muttered. She looked at her older brother and glared at him.

"Sorry Yugi." He said softly. Hoping her didn't hurt her to bad.


	9. Chapter 9 My first night of love

_**BC: Well here is chapter nine I don't have much to say this time, only that I have a slight fever today. I hate being sick.**_

_**Well we ALL know what the pairing are but I am going to write them again.**_

_**Atem X Heba - Blindshipping**_

_**Timaeus X Yugi - Knightshipping**_

_**Critias X Hermos - Flameshipping**_

_**Well it is getting close to my birthday. November 23, 1995 at 7:11 am. It'll be my sweet 16. YAY! :3**_

_**It is on my profile so check it out whenever, I know you guys don't read this but oh well.**_

_**Oh yes please read this story **Our Halloween Nightmare** by Penguinqueen423 , she is one of my best friends, she has worked very hard on it. I am in it but my name is Cookie, and her's is Kimi.**_

_**Well that is all for now, I hope you have an awesome Thanksgiving!  
><strong>_

**_I'll be keeping this up in every chapter and I mean Every unless Joy want to say something else than it will change...well I guess that is all for now...Read the Ra forsaken story...I want reviews please also give some to Joy as well she needs to feel the love as well... :3_**

**_Be Warned their is a huge Lemon in his chapter, and is very detailed._**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter Nine<strong>_

_**My first night of love **_

After a while at the beach they went to the hotel. Timaeus and Yugi went to their room, they shared and Atemu and Heba went to theirs.

Yugi grabbed one of Timaeus button up shirts and a pair of her underwear; she walked into the bathroom and took a warm shower. She washed her body with strawberry body wash.

She grabbed the shampoo and used it, after she washed off her body she washed out her hair and went for the conditioner.

After she finished with her bath, she got out and dried her body off with the towel. And changed into the shirt and Pj's.

She walked out and saw that Timaeus was laying on the bed with his eyes closed, she smiled and threw the towel at him.

"Bathroom's free." She said with a small giggle. Timaeus grabbed the towel and chuckled, he grabbed his own Pj's, and he kept his eyes away from Yugi thinking she was naked. He walked into the bathroom and took a shower of his own.

Yugi lay on the bed; She pulled a pillow her chest and blushed. This was the first time she would sharing a bed with Timaeus.

Timaeus walked out of the bathroom and saw that Yugi was lying on the bed, looking rather seductive.

Timaeus smiled at her and gently moved towards her, his own heartbeat beating irregularly.

Yugi smiled softly. Her blush faded to a pink hue. She let the pillow go, and sat up slightly the shirt hiked up her thigh.

Timaeus watched her and continued towards the bed.

Yugi felt slightly nervous yet very relaxed. "Coming to bed?" she asked softly.

Timaeus nodded and sat down, "Yes." He smiled at her and leaned back, resting his head on the pillow, his legs swung over the side of the bed.

Yugi laid on her side so the she was facing Timaeus a smile played on her lips.

Timaeus turned to look at her and smiled slightly.

Yugi leans towards Timaeus and kisses him on the lips.

Timaeus let out a gentle soothing purr and lifted his arms to pull her down to him.

Yugi straddled his hips and licked his bottom lip.

Timaeus slowly let his tongue slip out to touch hers. Then he wrapped his tongue gently around hers.

Yugi purrs and moans into the kiss her mind becoming foggy. She let her tough rub against his.

Timaeus slightly pushed his way into her mouth and purred.

Yugi grind her hips into his, moaning as she did so. She gently flips them so that he was on top. She arches up against him in pleasure.

He pressed down on her, pushing her against the bed and mapped out her ever-familiar mouth.

Yugi moaned loudly into his mouth and closed her eyes. She grinds her hips into his harshly.

He groaned and laid his elbows on either side of her head, pressing further into her mouth.

She wrapped her legs around his hip her lungs burned for air she pulled back slightly.

He pulled back and smiled.

**~Lemon~**

Yugi looks up at Timaeus her mind was hazed over from pleasure. She tightened her legs around Timaeus's hips and grinds harshly.

Timaeus moans sharply, and pushes against her loving the friction.

Timaeus felt himself hardening, he pressed downed against Yugi and grinded. Yugi felt the bulged in between her legs. She tightly rolled her hips and arched as a blot of pleasure went through her.

Timaeus hissed in pleasure, he looked down at Yugi with lustful eyes. "If you keep doing that, I won't be able to help myself." He said though gritted teeth.

Yugi looked up at Timaeus and shuttered at the lust in his eyes. "I don't want you to stop. I want to be yours and only yours." She said thrusting up her hips.

Timaeus nodded. He began to unbutton the shirt Yugi was wearing. He looked down at Yugi's breast. They were large and perky.

Yugi arched up against him. Timaeus took of the shirt and threw it onto the floor so that she was only in her panties.

He looked at her and a purr sounded out so deep it seemed impossible to come from a human but he purred louder and louder, claiming her lips once again in a bruising kiss.

Yugi moaned loudly and ached up against him, feeling her skin make contact with his. She hissed in pleasure.

He smiled softly and his hand slowly made its way up the small of her back.

Yugi ached at the touched of his hands on his back, loving the feeling of them on her body, to her, his hands were smooth and gentle.

He pulled her closer and broke the kiss, softly kissing up her jaw line up to her ear, which he licked teasingly.

Yugi grinned up against him softly. "M-more." She whispered. She looked up at him with lust and love in her eyes. Her eyes were a shade darker from the lust.

He softly shook his head. "Love you have to take what you want." He chuckled softly and looked at her, "If you want more you have to take it." He teasingly licked down her neck and licked her pulse point for a single second before pulling back.

Yugi whined and pouted softly before wrapping her legs around his and grinding into his hips harshly.

He groaned and looked at her, "So that's how you want to play." He softly pushed her onto the bed and slowly made his way a top her.

Yugi smirked and did it again. "Of course love." She purred.

He softly smirked. "Well, I'm not giving it to you, you've got to take it from me." He pressed his body down on her softly but not enough to crush her.

Yugi flipped him so that she was over him, she slowly made her way down to his pants she unzipped them, she looked down at him and smirked sexily.

"Ready?" she asked purring.

He looked at her. "Oh, if you can take it then sure." He smirked.

Yugi pulled off his pants and along with his boxers. She looked over his now naked body. She shuddered; she couldn't wait to take it further. She began to take her underwear. She was now as naked as he was. She crawled up towards him.

He smiled at her and pulled her to him gently.

Yugi straddled his hips and grinded into him harshly. She felt him rub up against the inside of her thigh. She moaned.

He groaned and placed his hands on her hips. He looked into her eyes and smiled.

Yugi slid of his hips and sat in between his legs. She looked at his member and licked the tip teasingly.

He hissed and his hands buried themselves in her hair.

She begun to lick his member from balls to tip, kissing, licking the member everywhere leaving no place left out.

He growled deep in his throat, his eyes starting to close in pleasure as he sank into the pool she was making in the coil of his stomach.

She than took his member into her mouth and deep throated him, sucking harshly; she bobbed her head up and down.

He began to knead her scalp as he purred loudly, the pleasure building, "Yugi...St-op." He panted out slowly.

She pulled away and looked up at him and sat up. "Hmm."

He smirked at her; "You are too devious for your own good."

She smiled and shrugged. "I try." She purred softly. She crawled up towards him and kissed him

on his lips. "Take me and make me yours." She whispered, hotly in his ear.

He smiled and flipped them over. He made his way down to her hips and spread her legs.

She laid down and watched him do what he need to do. She purred as he spread her legs.

He pressed a finger softly against her and purred softly before licking at her thigh, making his way closer and closer.

Yugi moaned when Timaeus kissed her inner thigh. She arched up slightly her body felt hot.

Timaeus chuckled lightly and breathed onto her heated skin, his own control quite hazy like fog.

Yugi looked down at Timaeus and panted slightly. "P-p-please." she whined softly, her mind was hazed over at this point.

He pressed his lips to her clit and gently licked and sucked. He softly smirked and pulled back. He looked down at the mess he had made of her and smiled softly.

Yugi whimper. She wanted him, but he was being a tease. "More."

He smiled, "Let's get to the chase, and tell me what you want."

"You." Yugi said with a growl.

He silently aligned himself to her and pressed inward slowly.

Yugi's eyes shut tightly and she dug her nails into his shoulders. She felt she was being torn in two, but it felt so go as well.

He buried himself inside her and husked out, "You alright?"

Yugi nodded slightly and rolled her hips.

He pushed himself deep inside her and then pulled back only to press inward again.

Yugi moaned and arched up against him, she wrapped her legs around his hips, she felt him push inward against her cherry, the cherry was slowly began to break.

He pressed further against her and softly smiled. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her up to sit in his lap.

Yugi felt his arms embrace her, and left her up into his lap. Yugi than; felt her cherry pop. A bit of blood fell from her going down his member. She moaned softly and buried her face into his neck, and begun to thrust herself onto the cock.

He groaned slightly at the feeling but pressed against her. He chuckled lightly at her but smiled softly.

Yugi began to bounce herself on his member fast and hard as she could. She held onto his shoulder's screaming in pleasure.

He groaned and started to thrust up into her equally as fast.

Yugi screamed in pleasure. "Timaeus!" she screamed tighting herself around him. She moaned and kissed him on the neck while bouncing on top of him. "Touch me..." She whispered grabbing his hand holding to her breast.

He slowly rubbed his fingers against her nipples softly caressing them. He leaned down and began to nip at her neck gently yet lustfully.

Yugi moaned happily and felt her end coming and begun to speed up a bit more. "Coming..." she said hoarsely.

He groaned out, "Same...here." He let out a small hoarse cry.

Yugi let her fluids go as she came. She screamed in pleasure.

Yugi felt his seeds fill her insides. She lay in his arms and placed her hand on his cheek. "I love you Timaeus." She said kissing him on the lips softly.

He smiled. "I love you, my Hime."

~End of Lemon~

Timaeus laid Yugi down still inside her.

Yugi laid her head on the pillow and held Timaeus, she unwrapped her legs from around his waist.

"Lets stay like this, please?" She asked softly.

Timaeus nodded and yawned. "Of course love." He said closing his eyes, and falling asleep.

Yugi cuddled into Timaeus who was still inside her as well sleeping on top of her, she placed her head into the crock of his neck and sighed in her sleep.

* * *

><p>~The next morning~<p>

Atemu sat on the end of his bed putting on his leather boots and waiting for Heba to get out of the bathroom so that they could wake up Timaeus and Yugi.

Heba stepped out of the bathroom, slowly pulling her hair up and out of her face and into a seemingly more styled look. She stepped into her boots and smoothed out her skirt, turning to Atemu, "Ready, Ate'?"

Atemu smiled softly at his lover and stood up and walked over towards her and taking her hand, he nodded. "Yes lets, we have to catch the plane in a few hours."

Heba nodded and looked up at him, "Love, you have something right...here..." She reached up and rubbed her thumb against his neck before pulling him towards her, kissing him gently. She stepped towards the door and slowly opened it.

Atemu blinked and smiled softly. He followed Heba out of the door. He took her hand and walked down towards Timaeus and Yugi's room. He knocked on it and waited.

* * *

><p>Timaeus groaned as the knocking echoed incessantly in his mind. Fluttering his eyes open, he sat up, gently pulling from Yugi. He kissed her cheek, threw the covers over her and pulled on his boxers before walking over to the door to open it. His eyes half closed and his mind still half asleep, he barely recognized the two at the door. He looked at them. "Yea?"<p>

Atemu nodded and stepped in a small smile on his face, the first thing he noticed was that, clothes had been throw everywhere in the room. Yugi was still passed out on the bed and that the room had an odd odor to it. "What happened last night, it looks like you guys just threw your clothes on the floor."

Timaeus went around slowly picking them up, "I told you, things happened." He walked over to the bathroom and splashed his face, slowly waking up. He finished cleaning the place up and walked over to Yugi.

Atemu raised an eyebrow. He put two and two together, his eyes widen. "You slept with my sister!" He hissed darkly.

Heba looked at Atemu then turned to Timaeus. Timaeus sheepishly nodded just before taking Yugi's shoulder and gently shaking.

Atemu was royally pissed. "What the hell is your problem?" He asked darkly, he had a bad feeling about this but waved it away. "Do you know what could happen?" He growled darkly.

Before Timaeus could answer, Heba asked, "What could happen, Ate'?"

Atemu gaze soften. "She could get pregnant, and we all know what happened..." He said trailing off. He looked at Timaeus.

Timaeus shook his head, "She won't get pregnant. It's impossible especially the way I am right now."

Atemu looked at Timaeus confused. "What do you mean by that?" He asked, he looked at her sister who was still asleep.

Timaeus sighed, "Remember that 'condition' I fell under a few years ago?" He looked at Atemu sadly. "It may have disappeared but it left behind a side-effect, if you could call it that."

Atemu flinched slightly at the memory. He had forgotten about that. "I am sorry Timaeus I had forgotten." HE said sadly, he felt shameful that he had forgotten about that.

Timaeus smiled at him, "I still have a few months to go before it is fully from my system." He leaned down and brushed Yugi's hair out of her face. He smiled and shook her shoulder again, "Come, Yugi, wake up."

Atemu nodded slightly. Yugi opened her eyes and saw Timaeus she frowned slightly. "Kitten what's wrong?" She asked sitting up, the blanket fell from her chest reviling her breasts. She hadn't realized that the others were in the room.

Timaeus handed her a shirt, "Put this on, they're here." He nudged his head in Atemu and Heba's direction. He chuckled softly and gave her a quick kiss to the cheek before standing and grabbing some clothes before heading into the bathroom.

Atemu froze and blushed once he saw her sister breast, he turned away. Yugi looked at the two and blushed darkly. She put on the shirt and grabbed her underwear off the floor. "You mind getting out?"

Heba took Atemu's hand and tugged towards the door, "Come on, Ate', or do you want to stay with your sister while she changes?"

Atemu bolted from the room and into the hallway. Yugi glared at the bathroom door. "You are so sleeping on the couch." She shouted at Timaeus. She got up of the bed and went to put on the new clothes Timaeus had gotten her.

Timaeus' voice bellowed out from the bathroom, "I think I can handle that." Heba smiled at her sister before following Atemu out.

Yugi chuckled. "For how long?" She asked with a purr. She picked out black jean pants, a dark blue shirt, a white pair of ankle socks and her new white and dark blue converse.

Timaeus came from the bathroom, fully dressed, "Quite long, my Hime. I've gone years without action, I think I can handle anything you throw at me."

Yugi nodded. "True, very true." she said. "I could always tell Anzu a little bit here and there about you know what." She said playfully. "I know how much you adore her." She said with a dark playful smirk.

Timaeus glared at her, "You wouldn't dare!"

Yugi grinned. "Maybe~" She purred softly and walking into the bathroom to bath.

Timaeus called after her, "If I hear anything from Anzu about that, you'll be the first person I go after, you got that?"

Yugi giggled. "I love You~!" She said sweetly.

Timaeus nodded, "Yea, yea, I love you too, Princess."

* * *

><p>Atemu walked into his room a little pale from what he had just saw. "I am scarred for life." He said with a twitch.<p>

Heba stepped into the room and walked over to him. She laid her hand on his shoulder and stated, "You didn't expect for them to wait forever, did you?"

Atemu looked at Heba. "I was at least hoping they would wait until the time was right, or at least when they got married. I mean... Gah, this is getting so out of hand." He muttered softly.

Heba looked at him, "Ate', try not to overwork yourself this time. I promise, it'll be fine. We have our life problems, let's deal with them head on." She smiled and hugged him, "Look, if Yugi wants to, she'll get pregnant by whomever she wants. She'll get what she wants, and you'll give it to her. Just let them do as they please and I'll be sure to check her every now and then to be sure she isn't pregnant. It takes us girl's consent for it to happen, remember?"

Atemu nodded than chuckled slightly. "Alright love, whatever you say goes." He whispered softly. He hugged her back and kissed the top of her forehead.

Heba smiled and buried her face in his chest.

Atem hugged Heba a bit more. "Lets go get the others they should be done by now." He said softly.

She smiled gently and took his hand again, "Let's go get those two playthings."

Atem nods, he stood up and walked towards the door and opened it. He walked down the hall and towards Timaeus's room and knocked softly.

* * *

><p>Yugi finished her shower and walked out fully dressed. She hand her hair laying down flat against her back, it reach to the back of her thighs.<p>

Yugi smirked and tackeled Timaeus, she felt every energitc today.

Timaeus stumbled but caught himself before he fell, "Yugi, what was that about?"

Yugi grinned. "I feel energetic today." She purred into his ear. She pressed herself up against him teasingly. "Anything wrong with that?"

Timaeus looked at her, "No, But Hime, we should put your energy into getting those bags ready. Yugi pouted. She let go of Timaeus and placed the clothes into the suite case Timaeus had brought.

Timaeus finished up packing the bag he had started earlier and opened the door, "Time to go?"


	10. Chapter 10 Even Princess know of pain

_**BC: Well here is chapter nine I don't have much to say this time, only that I am sorry for not updating fast enough. **_

_**Here is chapter Ten of My knight in Shining Armor. I hope you all enjoy it. Me and Joy have been working really har to perfect it...somewhat anyways.**_

_**I play Atemu, and Yugi**_

_**Joy plays Timaeus and Heba.**_

_**Well we ALL know what the pairing are but I am going to write them again.**_

_**Atem X Heba - Blindshipping**_

_**Timaeus X Yugi - Knightshipping**_

_**Critias X Hermos - Flameshipping**_

**_I'll be keeping this up in every chapter and I mean Every unless Joy want to say something else than it will change...well I guess that is all for now...Read the Ra forsaken story...I want reviews please also give some to Joy as well she needs to feel the love as well... :3_**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter Ten<strong>_

_**Even Princess know of pain  
><strong>_

Timaeus opened the door and looked at Heba and Atemu with curious eyes, "Time to go?" He asked softly

Atemu smiled. "Not yet we have a few hours. We were wondering if you guys wanted to go get breakfast before we get on the plane." He explained, he had a slight smile on his face.

Yugi walked out of the room and grabbed Heba and pulled her down the hall, hearing the word food, caught her attention. She was hungry, and had no idea why.

Heba squeaked but let herself be dragged along by Yugi. Timaeus nodded and placed the bags by the door. He stepped out of the hotel room and closed and locked the door behind him.

Atem smiled slightly at the two girls. "We should catch up to them, who knows what kind of trouble they can get into." He stated, speed walking after Yugi and Heba. Timaeus nodded and quickly followed after Atem, and the girls.

Atem looked at Timaeus. "How was it with Yugi?" He asked looking at the knight.

Timaeus gave a slight blush, "It was the best as always."

Atem looked at Timaeus with a raise eyebrow. "Right." He growled softly.

Timaeus glared at Atem, "Yea? Well, you're the one that asked. It's not like I'm gonna ask you when you and Heba get hot and heavy."

Atemu looked at Timaeus with sheepish eyes. "Sorry I am not used to thinking that my little sister getting pregnant." He explained.

Timaeus nodded, "I know, but I honestly don't think that it will happen yet." He stated softly, almost dully.

Atemu nodded, his crimson eyes were looking a head of them. "True, so in a few months it should be cleared, are you going to tell Yugi?" He asked him.

Tiameus nodded slowly, "I will, I mean it could affect her whole life if I don't tell her."

Atemu nodded. "Yeah, not having Yami born would break her heart." He said softly, looking ahead of him, his crimson eyes glazing over slightly.

Timaeus sighed. "I should have told her a long time ago, I just didn't know whether it would last or not. Now, I know that it won't. I'll tell her but I can't imagine how upset she'll be when I do, especially since I kept it from her for so long in the first place."

* * *

><p><em><strong>~Yugi and Heba~<strong>_

Yugi waited outside the hotel for Atem and Timaeus, thoughts of last night race through her mind, she had just given Timaeus her innocence. A slight blushed dusted her pale cheeks.

Heba looked at her sister, a smirk made it's way to her lips. "So? How was it, Sis?" She asked.

Yugi looked at her sister, her eyes showed a deep confusion. "What was what?" She asked confused. She had no idea what Heba was talking about.

Heba chuckled and looked at Yugi with amusement. "Your first time of course." She stated.

Yugi blushed. "It was a bit painful at first, but when your cherry pops it is nothing but pleasure from there." She said. "I just hope I don't end up having a baby." She said looking down at her stomach.

Heba smiled lightly and reassuringly. "I suspected as such." She nodded. "You won't get pregnant _yet_." She said softly.

Heba chuckled softly, "Just a little something that Timaeus told me and Ate' earlier this morning while you were still dead to the world."

Yugi cocked her head to the side. "Why is that?" She asked confused.

Yugi looked at Heba. "Whats wrong with Timaeus?" She asked softly.

Heba looked at her sister, quickly looking down, "Sis, I would ask Timaeus. It really isn't my place to say. He told us but I just don't feel right exposing this. He'll tell you. I know he will. Just ask."

* * *

><p>Amethyst glazed over with worried and sadness at the fact that Timaeus had kept a secret from her.<p>

Heba looked back up at Yugi with calm and gentle eyes. "Sis, he did it for a reason. Trust me, I would have kept it to myself as well if this were me. I know it hurts to know he kept a secret but it could have been worse. Oh, there they are." She looked up at Atem, her eyes asking if everything was all right.

Atemu smiled at her brightly and nodded. "Heba!" He said loudly and pulled her into a warm embrace.

Yugi smiled softly and looked at Timaeus. "What's up?" She asked smiling up at him brightly.

Heba smiled, "Ate'." She whispered in greeting.

Timaeus smiled at Yugi and turned to Atem. "Do you mind if I take Yugi somewhere to talk?" He asked with questioning eyes.

Atemu looked at Yugi and than at Timaeus. "Sure." He said dragging Heba off towards a restaurant as a date.

Yugi looked at Timaeus confused and with her head cocked to the side. "What's wrong Timaeus?" She asked her voice was gentle and worried. She held Timaeus hand with her own.

Timaeus looked at Yugi and gave a small smile, "Nothing's wrong, Yugi. Just I have to tell you something." He led the way into a small cafe.

Yugi nodded, she had a bit of sadness in her eyes, that Timaeus was telling her now, and last of all things, maybe she was being a bit to sensitive today and beside he just made love to her last night so that has got to mean something, right? She pondered.

Timaeus sat down at a booth and looked at her, "Love, a few years ago, I caught an illness..." He drifted off slightly.

Yugi looked at Timaeus with worried eyes, she nodded him to continued. She had order a small cup of coffee that sat in front of her.

Timaeus sighed, "I got over it but it left one slightly unpleasant side effect...You don't need to worry about getting pregnant for a while."

Yugi frowned. "What do you mean?" She asked softly

Timaeus looked her in the eye, "I still have a few months before the side effect goes away completely. In short, I am unable to get you pregnant right now. I am simply unable." He raised an elbow to the table and a hand to his face, resting his forehead on it.

Yugi looked at him, her eyes shined with confusion. "What is the illness?" She asked softly, she placed a hand over his over his free hand and rubbed his knuckles with her thumb.

Timaeus looked up at her.

Yugi looked at him. "Unfertilization..." She muttered under her breath. "So you cannot get me knocked up for a few months, and you also think that I would be upset about it, and I am here thinking I hope I am not, I don't want kids at this point in time, we are basically a new couple." She said softly. "Timaeus don't be upset about it okay, I am fine with it." She said her eyes showed honesty and a gentle touch.

Timaeus nodded slightly, "I know you wouldn't want children right now but I still should have told you a while ago. I honestly didn't know if it would ever leave my system."

Yugi nodded. "If we aren't able to have children, there is always adoption." She said softly, she felt a pang of sadness in her heart but ignored it.

Timaeus smiled softly, "I know now that it will. But I honestly wouldn't mind adopting someday." He looked at her gently, "We shouldn't worry about it right now, but I would love to adopt at some time."

Yugi nodded and took a sip of her coffee. "So I am not allowed to have an alcoholic drink again?" She asked a small smile tugged at her lip ever so lightly.

Timaeus looked at her and his eyes widened, "Hell, if I have any say about that, you aren't ever touching one again."

Yugi looked at Timaeus. "You know as well as I do that will get drunk again." She said.

Timaeus groaned, "Please, don't remind me. I am not looking forward to that day."

Yugi chuckled. "I'll make sure it is only around you." She explained. "Beside, if I go out with anyone else besides Heba or Atemu you would kill me and the person who took me." She said. "Just like last time." She mused.

Timaeus nodded, "That's damned right, that it is."

Yugi sighed. "You were always the jealous type, as well as possessive." She said softly.

Timaeus smiled softly, "That I am, that I am." He chuckled slightly, "But I don't think I have to worry about you. You can very well take care of yourself without me, Love."

Yugi sighed softly. "I would be more lost than anything if you weren't around. Before you came along I was always lost and getting into trouble." She admitted.

Timaeus took her hand and brought it closer to him, "Love, I was lost as well. I searched for you high and low. I needed to see you. I wanted to be with you. I was lost and yet I knew what I was looking for. Not a destination but I was looking for you."

Yugi smiled at Timaeus. "I love you so very much Timaeus." She whispered happily. She looked at him. "Is there anything else you want to tell me?" She asked softly.

Timaeus shook his head gently. "No that was all." He whispered softly.

Yugi looked at Timaeus. "I have to tell you something important." She said to him softly. Her eyes were down cast and stared at her clasped hand that laid in her lap stiffly

Timaeus looked at her, his head tilted slightly in confusion, "Yes?"

Yugi gulped and grabbed her purse and pulled out a pack of smokes that her half empty, she placed them on the table in front of Timaeus. Half of the box was gone. She didn't say anything.

Timaeus' eyes widened slightly, "You smoke?"

Yugi nodded. "I also drink a lot more than you know, I go to parties and do very stupid things." She explained taking off her wrist cuffs and showing him new and old scars.

He stood and stepped over to her side of the booth. He took her by the shoulders and looked in her eyes. He asked, "Why?" His eyes had a slight look of hurt but mainly had curiosity.

Yugi looked at him. "I don't know why, all I knew was that it kept the pain away, as well as the numb feeling, it was always pleasant to me, so I kept doing, why do you think I was always disappearing all the time when you the others moved in with us." She said.

Timaeus took her into his arms and hugged her tightly. "Love...It may help, but there are other ways." He pulled back and looked at her. "I don't care about the drinking or the parties, that I can deal with. But, Love, the cutting..." His tone drifted off but continued a few moments later, "Does Heba know?"

* * *

><p><em><strong>~Atemu and Heba~<strong>_

Heba chuckled at Atem, "What's that about, Ate'?" She asked with a small smile.

Atemu smiled at Heba, his eyes bright and happy. "Don't worry about it, they just need to talk about Timaeus little problem, and I am taking you on a date." He explained cheerfully, his eyes showed amusement and happiness.

Heba nodded and smiled up at him. "I hope Yugi isn't too upset after he tells her. She should get a little upset, that's healthy but I hope she doesn't blow a fuse and yell or something." She paused, "Okay, enough about them, let's get to that date."

Heba smiled. "Of course, Ate'." She lifted two fingers to her lips and kissed them before placing her fingers to Atem's lips. She smiled softly, "I fear that I will become too spoiled. You'll spoil me too much, Ate', but that's just another thing to love about you."

Atemu smiled softly. "I'll try not to spoil you to much alright, I'll do it every now and than, so I get to shower you will my love and adoration." He said giving her a large loving smile smile.

Heba chuckled, "Alright, love. So I get to make out like a bandit from this deal." She smiled, "I get pampered and loved." Softly, she looked at his face and took in all of his features, simply admiring the way his eyes shone right then, the way his lips curved upward, the way his skin was perfectly tanned, the way his cheek bones brought out the crimson of his eyes, the way they bore straight into her and made her want to blush all the more. She chuckled and stated lovingly, "I fell for one hell of a gorgeous man."

Atemu blushed slightly at Heba's words but smiled nonetheless. "Like the sound of that. I fell for the most wonderful, and most beautiful goddess in the world." He said to her, love shown brightly in his exotic crimson eyes, as did honesty.

Heba blushed and gently squeezed his hand. "Love, I am no goddess."

Atemu looked at Heba with a smile. "To me you are." He said softly.

Heba smiled, "Of course." Her eyes grew slightly serious, "Ate', what will happen when we get to Egypt?"

Atemu looked at Heba. "You will be greeted home like normal, later after you get settled in I'll introduce you to the people of Egypt." He explained.

Heba nodded, "That seems normal." She slowly downcast her eyes, " But what would I be introduced as. I mean, Yugi would be Princess of Egypt but I am not related to you or her. Timaeus made that very clear when we first met him and the others."

Atemu chuckled. "At a young age you were engaged to me once you were born." He said softly. "You will be introduced as the future queen of Egypt." Atemu looked at her with a soft smile. "No one can say you are not related to Yugi, you say you are sisters than you are." He said.

Heba blushed, "Engaged? I never heard of the engagement."

Atemu frowned. "You were suppose to be told along time ago, hyou were suppose to take classes on them." He said confused. "Oh well at least you know now, but I am not going to force you to marry me." He explained.

Heba smiled, "Do you honestly think I'd refuse to marry my very own personal pharaoh?"

Atemu smiled. "Well I love you too." He said amusement shining in his eyes.


	11. Chapter 11 Pain of a family

_**BC: Well here is chapter eleven, I fixed the repeating in Chapter Ten, so that is fixed and read to be read once again.**_

_**This chapter has taken a while to make so I hope you like it.  
><strong>_

_**Yami will be mentioned a bit more in the next few chapters. So yeah. Your going to see a side of Atemu that you might not like all to much, Heba doesn't seem to like that side all to well.**_

_**Hmmm, I think in the next chapter are so, Yugi has something that might come as a big shock to all of you who read this.**_

_**I am somewhat upset with the fact that this story is not all that popular, but I like it and so does Teen! So This is a gift to her, and IF she is a good girl, there will be a prequel to this story! 3. **_

_**I am a bit tired but hey that's not to bad, umm we haven't gotten to the doctors about my freezing problem yet, so I have now Idea what to say.**_

_**Please review, I don't care if it is small, or long, just please review! It makes me happy just getting one!  
><strong>_

_**Well we ALL know what the pairing are but I am going to write them again.**_

_**Atem X Heba - Blindshipping**_

_**Timaeus X Yugi - Knightshipping**_

_**Critias X Hermos - Flameshipping**_

**_I'll be keeping this up in every chapter and I mean Every unless Joy want to say something else than it will change...well I guess that is all for now...Read the Ra forsaken story...I want reviews please also give some to Joy as well she needs to feel the love as well... :3_**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter Elven.<br>**_

_**Pain of a family  
><strong>_

Yugi nodded her head slightly, her eyes locked on her wrist. "Yes, she had to take me to the hospital a few times." She explained slowly as if she was remembering.

"It got so bad to the point were I almost died a few times because I had cut to deep." She whispered lowly, she traced the new cut that was still scabbed and fresh. "I did that one last night in the shower." She stated softly, a dark bitter grin on her face, her eyes showed sadness and despair along with a dark satisfaction.

Timaeus sighed. "I'm not going to tell you to stop. If it helps you then go ahead. But, Love, if you die...I'll break." He looked down at her hands and took hold of her wrists gently. "Heba's the naturally ill one and you're the one that makes yourself sick." He chuckled darkly and sighed half way through the chuckle. "It's sad that you have the need to do this. You shouldn't have to feel that much pain, so much so that you have to cut." He brought her wrists up to his lips and kissed each and every scar gently. "If they're yours, I'll love them all." Looking at her, Timaeus smiled softly. "I don't want you to cut, but when you do, can you at least tell me after?"

Yugi looked at Timaeus and nodded, she had tears running down her face and she hugged him and cried silently, her body shook lightly as she clung to his chest. She kept repeating 'I'm sorry,' over and over again. Her new cut began to bleed once more, due to moving her wrist too much.

Timaeus held her and rubbed her back. "It's alright." Softly, he brought a hand to her hair and began to play with it, "You'll be alright." Closing his eye, Timaeus looked down at her and tears slowly dripped down his cheek. He whispered in her ear, "I'll always love you."

Yugi looked up at him and wiped his tears away. "I won't cut again, if I get the urge to I'll come to you alright." She said softly, she hated it when he cried. Her wrist was drenched with blood, and before anyone knew it Yugi fainted in Timaeus arms.

Timaeus instantly stiffened and lifted her into his arms. He took a bit of his shirt and placed pressure to her wrist. He took out his phone and dialed Atem's phone with his other hand.

Timaeus lifted Yugi and stepped towards the door. He walked out and waited for Atem and Heba.

Yugi's had a look of peace on her face, like she was sleeping, but behind her eyelids were choas.

* * *

><p>Atemu heard his phone ring and frowned, he pulled it out of his pants pocket and smiled once he saw it was Timaeus. He opened it and pressed it to his ear. "Whatcha' need Timaeus?" He asked. Yugi still had tears running down her face.<p>

Timaeus stated, "Come to the cafe by the hotel. Yugi fainted."

Atemu froze for a second. "Alright we will be right over." He said. He hung up and looked at Heba. "Yugi fainted, they are outside the cafe." He said, he pulled out 200 dollars, not caring about how much he had placed on the table, he grabbed Heba's wrist gently, but firmly and walked out, he was scared for his sister.

Heba looked up at Atem and shuddered. "Not again." He mumbled in fear.

Atemu frowned slightly and looked at Heba. "What do you mean 'not again' Heba?" He asked as he stopped to look at her with a confused look. He wanted to know what was wrong with his baby sister.

Heba looked at him, sighing lightly, "I'm not sure if it's what I think it is, but if she fainted, then she most likely caused it herself..." She looked away, than started walking forward again, this time pulling him forward, towards the café Yugi and Timaeus was at, when they went to talk about a few things.

Atemu nodded in a confused way, not sure what she was talking about. "All right." He muttered under his breath, as he jogged forward to keep pace with his lover, he saw Timaeus up ahead on the right side of the street.

Heba rushed towards Timaeus and looked at her sister with worried eyes. "We need to take her to the hospital, just in case she did something that could threaten her life." Timaeus nodded and looked at Atem, his eyes surprisingly calm for the situation. But on the inside he was worried and frightened.

Atemu frowned; he was trying to figure everything out, why had Yugi fainted...why was Heba so upset. "Okay what the hell is going on with Yugi?" He snapped darkly, his crimson eyes her a shade darker, he wanted answers and he wanted them now.

Yugi whimpered from Timaeus arms, her face was twisted in from pain and horror; tears streamed down her face and were dripping onto the ground below her.

Timaeus looked at Heba as if to say show him, what Yugi was doing to herself. Heba took Yugi's arm gently in her hands, not to aggregate the cut; she showed Atem the scars and the wound that was presently bleeding. "Just as I thought. We need to get her to a hospital now." Heba confirmed looking at the deep cut on her wrist.

Timaeus nodded and gripped onto Yugi tighter, holding her to his chest. His chest was tightening painfully at the sight of his lover in pain and bleeding, and having no idea what to do.

Atemu froze to his spot; his eyes were looking at her scars directly. Atemu looked at them blankly. "The closet hospital is 10 miles away from here." He said softly. Atemu's eyes were blank, void of any emotion, as was his voice. He couldn't understand why Yugi would do this to herself. Than again, her past was a mystery to him.

Heba nodded and asked softly. "Who's going to call a cab?" She started to shake and tears welled up in her eyes as she stared at Yugi. The tears started to fall and she brought a hand up to her eyes. "One of you will have to, I just can't..." She breathed shakily and let the tears fall faster. Timaeus looked at Atem and sighed, "Can you? I can't." He said looking back at Yugi who laid limp in his arms, it was a painful slight indeed.

Atemu pulled put his phone and called the Taxi service, he put the phone away. "They'll be here in 10 minutes, just keep pressure on her wrist, to help stop the bleeding." He explained lowly, he held Heba to his chest and rubbed her back soothingly. He gently rocked her back and forth. "Why would she do this?" He asked softly, he kissed the top of her head, and hummed to his lover in hopes of calming her.

Timaeus nodded slightly agreeing with Atemu, he to did not understand why she was doing this, taking hold of Yugi's wrist, he wrapped a piece of his shirt that was now torn and tightened it so that the bleeding would stop.

Heba turned so that her face was buried in his chest and sobbed. She cried and cried until her tears were all gone and even then she cried some more. She looked up at Atem with teary and red eyes.

Atemu kept humming to her softly while rocked her back and forth. Yugi began to sweat and pant in her unconscious state, she tried to get away from whoever was holding her. "Sorry, please stop, I'll be good." She cried softly in her sleep, she was dreaming of her 'so called boyfriend' that had abused her.

Timaeus whispered soft words in Yugi's ear knowing that she probably couldn't hear him, but hoping that it would calm her down enough to make her stop moving in his arms.

Heba looked over at Yugi and the tears started up again, "Why does she do this to me?" She asked painfully, she turned back to Atem's chest and let the tears fall once more.

Atemu sighed. "Maybe she is punishing herself for something she could stop from happening...something she hasn't told anyone..." He concluded softly. He looked down at Heba. "Did she have an abusive boyfriend or parent before, did her foster father abuse her?" He asked her softly wiping the tears that fell from her tanned face.

Heba looked up at Atem and her eyes widened. All the tears in her eyes froze and she looked over at her sister, "Him." Her tone was accusing and angry. "He's still haunting her." She looked back up at Atem and whispered softly, "A while ago, a 'boyfriend' of hers took to the worse."

Atemu frowned. "How far did her take it?" He asked softly, his crimson eyes burned like fire from the shadows that danced across his form like a tornado. He looked over at Yugi who looked so small and fragile, so very breakable.

Heba choked out. "He beat her over every mistake, accused her for all the things wrong in his life, beat her some more for no reason, took his anger and frustrations out on her, basically he took it very far, I am not even sure if she was molested." He eyes were sad and void.

Atemu frowned; his eyes were glowing dangerously "What was his name?" He asked looking at the ground, not wanting to make Heba see his anger in his eyes. Yugi whimpered and clung to Timaeus like he was a lifeline tears ran down her face.

Heba looked around as if he'd pop out of thin air before whispering, "Seto, Seto Kaiba."

Atemu growled at the name and hugged Heba tightly but gently to his chest, he looked at Timaeus. "What are you going to do about him?" He hissed at him, darkly.

Timaeus growled, "Well, for one he better pray and hope I never find him. If I do, he is dead and I mean, **_dead_**." He growled, his eye had become silted and a dangerous aura surrounded him, making people walking by flinch.

Atemu took a step back from Timaeus while holding Heba in his arms. "I guess we should meet him than, I want him to feel everything he had put Yugi though." He growled darkly.

Yugi whimpered and started to struggle into Timaeus arms. The cab pulled up next to them, looking at them though the window with dull brown eyes.

Timaeus nodded in agreement, his eye narrowed. "You don't know what I'll do to him." He walked over to the cab and got in, holding Yugi in his arms gently yet firmly. Heba squeezed Atem's arm and started towards the cab. Hr eyes stayed with Yugi's form.

Atemu walked into the cab and had place Heba in the middle and held her hand. Yugi opened her eyes and saw Timaeus she looked at him with begging eye. "Make it stop please." She begged him choking back sob, Her eyes her filled with pain filled eyes.

Timaeus bent over her and kissed her eyelids tenderly. "Everything will go away." He brought her to his chest. "Close your eyes and focus on your favorite thing."

Yugi gripped Timaeus hand with her own and weakly rubbed her thumb over his knuckles. "White fluffy cats, Turquoise eyes, blue clear sky, butterflies, ninja cookies..." She said softly naming her favorite things she loved.

Atemu whispered sweet nothings in Heba's ear to relax her. He knew that Heba's nerves were shot. Just like his were.

Timaeus hummed lightly in light amusement at gearing her favorite things. "Good, picture your favorite place."

Heba leaned against Atem softly.

Yugi closed her eyes slowly and snuggled into Timaeus's chest listening to his heartbeat strongly in her ear. "By your side, the beach, the shower, and home." She whispered softly to him.

Atemu wrapped his arms around Heba and held her close. He buried his face in Heba's hair and took in her scent, he let go a shuttering breath.

Timaeus rocked back and forth slowly it seemed to calm Yugi down. "Think of all those that love you and those that you love." He whispered gently in her ear.

Heba wrapped her arms around Atem and pressed her face into his shoulder, and took in his musky scent that she loved so dearly.

Yugi sighed softly. "You, Heba, Atemu, Grandpa, Critias, Hermos...Yami..." She whispered softly. Her eyes were starting to get heavy, as was her body.

The cab had stopped in front of the Hospital, letting them out.

Atemu got out pulling Heba out with him gently, he left the door open from Timaeus and the now barely conscience Yugi.

Atemu was pissed, worried, scared, and sad. He hated that Yugi was in so much pain and that Heba was hurting as well. He knew they needed to get out of here soon, once Yugi was check up on, they were going to leave and that was final. He told Heba what was going to happen when they were in the cab.

Timaeus hummed softly. "Sleep, love, sleep, there won't be any more pain." He stepped from the cab and walked into the hospital followed by Heba. He looked down at her with a sad loving look.

Yugi shook her head her eyes held fear. "No. He'll be there again..." She cried softly, pain was held in her amethyst eyes.

Timaeus softly pressed her closer to him, "He's not here, I won't let him near you ever again." He whispered to her reassuringly. "You'll never have to see him again. Sleep, if he's there, I'll get rid of him, I promise."

Yugi nodded, she believed his words and closed her eyes and rested against him tiredly, her free had clung to Timaeus shirt tightly but slowly loosened as she fell into a dreamless sleep.

Atemu watched from afar with dark crimson eyes, his lips were thinned and his hands were in a tight fist. He growled lowly in his chest.

Heba took Atem's hands and lifted them, closing her small hands around them as best she could, "Don't. Not right now, please..." She looked up at him with begging eyes. "I don't care about what you do to him, but please, not right now." She whispered softly, she couldn't take it right know…. not know.

Atemu looked at her and nodded, his eye softened and he relaxed, he gently held Heba's hands with his own and gently stroked her palm with his thumb.

Timaeus had walked up to the nurse and explained what had happened to Yugi and that she was bleeding.

The nurse had taken Yugi from Timaeus, and had him stay in the waiting room along with Atemu and Heba.

Heba squeezed his hands and gave a weak smile; she knew that Atemu was beyond worried about Yugi.

Timaeus sat in a chair with his elbows on his knees and his face in his hands. He couldn't believe that this was happening.

Atemu smiled slightly at Heba and kissed the side of her head. "Love you." He said nuzzling the side of her neck.

Heba whispered, "Love you too, Ate'."

Yugi was being checked over multiple times, her wounds were cleaned and wrapped.

The doctor finished taking care of Yugi and came out to the waiting room. "Who is here for Yugi Hikari Sennen?" He asked the people in the waiting room.

Yugi was wide-awake in her bed; her body was curled up in a ball, with the blanket over her body and head hiding her from anyone.

Timaeus looked up and stood at the sound of Yugi's name. Heba turned to the doctor. "Us." She said pointing to herself, Atemu, and Timaeus with her finger.

The doctor nodded and looked at his clip bored. "Please follow me." He said softly, her had a small frown on his face as he read over the results for Yugi. He took down the hall and stopped at a white door that had the numbers 32 labeled on the side.

Atemu got up while holding Heba's hand tugging her along gently, he wanted to know how his little sister was doing.

Yugi had tears running down her face, she looked over at her bandaged wrist and whimpered. She begged that Atemu, Heba, and Timaeus wasn't going to be too upset with her for cutting herself and letting one man getting to after a little fight a few times.

Timaeus followed the doctor down the hall, his face was void of any emotion. Heba gripped Atem's hand tightly and sighed softly.


	12. Chapter 12 The gnomes!

_**BC: Well here is chapter eleven, I fixed the repeating in Chapter Ten, so that is fixed and read to be read once again.**_

_**This chapter has taken a while to make so I hope you like it.  
><strong>_

_**Yami will be mentioned a bit more in the next few chapters. So yeah. Your going to see a side of Atemu that you might not like all to much, Heba doesn't seem to like that side all to well.**_

_**Hmmm, I think in the next chapter are so, Yugi has something that might come as a big shock to all of you who read this.**_

_**I am somewhat upset with the fact that this story is not all that popular, but I like it and so does Teen! So This is a gift to her, and IF she is a good girl, there will be a prequel to this story! 3. **_

_**I am a bit tired but hey that's not to bad, umm we haven't gotten to the doctors about my freezing problem yet, so I have now Idea what to say.**_

_**Please review, I don't care if it is small, or long, just please review! It makes me happy just getting one!  
><strong>_

_**Well we ALL know what the pairing are but I am going to write them again.**_

_**Atem X Heba - Blindshipping**_

_**Timaeus X Yugi - Knightshipping**_

_**Critias X Hermos - Flameshipping**_

**_I'll be keeping this up in every chapter and I mean Every unless Joy want to say something else than it will change...well I guess that is all for now...Read the Ra forsaken story...I want reviews please also give some to Joy as well she needs to feel the love as well... :3_**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter Elven.<br>**_

_**The gnomes!  
><strong>_

The doctors stopped at Yugi's door and turned around and looked at them. "Yugi had fainted do to a high fever, as well a stress, she had lost a bit of blood in the last few days, her body has shown signs of abuse, and it also shows that she recently had sexual intercourse as of late. She shows no signs of carrying, but she would have to wait a week before knowing, also she will be having delusions of odd images." He explained to them, his voice was soft and almost sad. "She had been calling out for a Timaeus. Which one of you is Timaeus?" He asked looking at the two men.

Timaeus stepped forward, "I am." Heba stared at the door to her sister's room and stiffened slightly, bracing herself.

The doctor nodded. "You might want to stay by her from a while, she was calling for to save her from the blued eyed man." He said softly. "That is all I have to say, all of you may go in, but please be quite, she is a bit jumpy, she said that you all were going to be upset with her and is most likely waiting to be yelled at by all three of you." He said to the three before leaving.

Yugi had fallen asleep a few minutes ago and was in a deep sleep, she had a blank look, while sleeping soundly.

Timaeus stepped inside and walked over to the bed. Heba slowly stepped inside, her vision blurring slightly.

Atemu followed them and sat in the couch on the over side of the room and held Heba in his lap and held her close.

Yugi shifted in her sleep the blanket uncover her face and upper shoulder. She was sound asleep; her hand was curled up at the side of her mouth looking so cute and innocent. The suns rays hit her just right making her glow lightly, with a soft golden hue.

Timaeus chuckled softly and watched her. Heba settled against Atem's chest and sighed.

Yugi mumbled in her sleep. "Pink Bunnies pooping mushrooms with rainbow butterflies." She said with a sleepily, a smile on her face.

Atemu heard Yugi and began to laugh; he hid his face in Heba's shoulder to muffle his laughs.

Heba chuckled, and Timaeus softly smiled.

A week has passed, Yugi had opened her heavy sleepy eyes, and well she felt awful. She was dizzy, confused, and scared all at the same time, she didn't remember a thing that happened, she looked at the bandage on her arm and saw it had a tint of pink to it. She frowned lightly, and poked it she winced. "What the hell happened to my wrist?" Her eyes widened, and she gasped. "It was the Gnome, they tried to eat me!" She said in horror and hid in the blankets. "They are out to get me." She said, the words were slightly muffled by the blanket.

Timaeus looked at Yugi, worried, "Yugi?"

She peeked up at him. "The Gnomes they are here, they are out to get me." She said. "They want to eat me." She explained.

Atemu chuckled. "Her fever is making her act this weird, is this how she always acts when sick?" He asked Heba softly. His eyes showed amusement.

Heba slightly nodded slight amusement in her eyes. "Once the fever has passed, she'll remember everything and be fine." She explained her voice was low.

Timaeus smiled. "I won't let them get you."

Yugi smiled at Timaeus. "Why thank you, you are now my knight." She said and looked around the room. "Don't tell the others but your my favorite." She said in a hushed tone so only he could hear.

Atemu nodded. "Should I video tape this?" He asked her with a smile.

Heba shook her head; "She'll go raving mad when she's better if you do. I did once and I was in the hospital myself when she was done with me..."

Timaeus chuckled, "Yes, Hime."

Atemu blinked. "What did she do?" he asked holding her in a possessive hug. The thought of his lover getting hurt didn't settle with him at all.

Yugi smiled. "You look familiar have I met you before?" She asked him with a playful glint in her eyes, she knew who he was; she was just playing with him at the moment. She was bored, and felt like she had a lot of energy.

Timaeus chuckled. "I don't know, have I?"

Heba rested her hands over his larger ones. "Just did a lot of hitting, that and a whole lot of cursing." She muttered remembering the last time she had gotten sick.

Atemu frowned. "Why?" He asked. "That doesn't sound like her at all." He said. Yugi smiled at him softly and curled into his lap and kissed his neck and then nuzzled him happily.

Heba nodded, but her eyes remained locked with their hands. "After the fever goes away, she remembers everything but she also has a heightened temper, and out lashes violently when angered. It lasts about half an hour, then she goes back to normal." She explained, her face was emotionless as were her eyes.

Atemu frowned. "I don't like the sound of that." He said. "Has she at least apologized to you?" He asked her rubbing her cheek with his thumb. He looked over at his sister who was curled up in Timaeus arms happily.

Yugi smiled and leaned against his chest and listened to his heartbeat. She hummed lightly in contentment.

Heba chuckled dryly. "She completely erases the fact that she hurts people from her mind. I don't mind, she doesn't get sick but once every year maybe twice."

Timaeus wrapped his arms around Yugi, smiling lovingly at his lover.

Yugi looked over his shoulder and looked a Heba with a happy glint in her eyes. She than turned her attention back to Timaeus and nuzzled his neck taking in his scent, he smelled of blood, pine and musk, she loved it, if she could take it and put it in a jar she would in a heartbeat.

Atemu frowned and sighed lightly. "So she doesn't remember a thing after her rage fit, when did these start to happen?" He asked her, as he kissed along her jaw line and her pulse.

Timaeus chuckled and turned, kissing her forehead. Heba saw her sister look at her but couldn't look her in the eye, "Since as long as I can remember."

Atemu looked at Heba, with crimson orbs. "It must be when she was little, mother and father weren't the best to her, even when she was sick, she was beat on by them, and no one could say anything in fear of getting killed or worse." He explained. "I think it is a defense mechanism." He sighed softly. "What I did to calm her down as pull her ears and than rub them gently to relax her each time she was sick."

Yugi snuggled into Timaeus and nuzzled his neck. "Mine." She growled and gave him a hickey on the pulse.

Heba chucked. "It might work, but I can't lift my arm to hurt her, even if it doesn't really hurt her." She said, looking into Atemu's eyes with her own amethyst.

Timaeus purred lightly and tightened his arms around her. "Of course, Hime."

Atemu grinned like a man mine, on a sugar high. "I'll do it, or have Timaeus do it. "He said kissing her cheek.

Yugi pulled away and laid on his chest, and closed her eyes and relaxed happily.


	13. Chapter 13 The runaway and the doctor

_**BC: Here is chapter twelve, sorry I haven't updated in so long, I have been busy with school and updating my other stories, so yeah that is my excuse.**_

_**I need some help, I need negative messages, like what you hate about my work my personality stuff like that... **_

_**I haven't been doing much just been living life I guess, I love my new laptop, but it is starting to slow down so I am going to delete some things off of it. **_

_**Which I did the other day, so know it is working fine.  
><strong>_

_**Hmm...Also I planned on stopping a few of my stories so I can finish up my other ones, first before I can continue. **_

_**I have put up a voting bored, so that you guys can vote on what I should finish and what I shouldn't finish. X3**_

_**I love you all, and thanks for everything ^w^  
><strong>_

_**Atem X Heba - Blindshipping**_

_**Timaeus X Yugi - Knightshipping**_

_**Critias X Hermos - Flameshipping**_

_**I am not sure what to say here, Joy and I have not been talk as of late, mostly because my skype isn't working at all, I have to re-download it, I'll be doing that this weekend, or later tonight! ^^  
><strong>_

_**Warning: Time skip, kissing, and I don't own Yugioh, if I did Timaeus would be one of the main characters! ^^  
><strong>_

_**Also, I hope you enjoy the story! ^^  
><strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter twelve.<strong>_

Heba nodded slowly, her amethyst eyes dimmed slightly. "I guess it doesn't matter as long it is done." She said softly curling into him slightly.

Atem nodded in agreement and started to play with her hummed softly. His crimson eyes trained on Timaeus and Yugi's forms.

Heba leaned against him and hummed slightly listening to his heart beat. A few hours had gone by and Atem and Heba had fallen asleep.

* * *

><p>Once Heba and Atem was asleep Yugi had passed put as well, Timaeus smiled slightly, he placed her on the bed and coverered her up in the blanket, before falling asleep in the chair beside her.<p>

A few hours had gone by and Yugi's fever had broke.

Yugi opened her eyes she looked around the room, her eyes were dark; she was pissed.

Heba woke up, pulling away from Atem and started towards the bathroom not noticing that Yugi was awake, glaring at the room she was in.

Yugi stayed in in her bed and glared at the end of the bed, glaring at her feet. She had a headache that would stop pulsing. She looked over at Timaeus and saw that he was sleeping out at least that's what it looked like.

She moved the blanket off of her and moved her legs over the ledge and got off the bed and once her feet touched the ground she fell to her knees. She felt weak, dizzy, and had to use the bathroom really really bad; to the point were her stomach was hurting.

She groaned and held her head and closed her eyes, wishing the dizziness to leave her. Once it did she got up on her feet and slowly made her way to the bath room and used it. She noticed Heba and walked out drying her hands on a paper towel and threw it in the bin.

Yugi saw that the boys were still asleep and smiled slightly, she felt her stomach growl. She walked out of her room and towards the cafeteria somewhere in the hospital.

Coming from the bathroom, Heba found Yugi was gone. She frantically looked around the room, and looked at the others before waking up Timaeus and Atem. "Yugi is missing again!" She said in slight panicked tone.

Timaeus bolted up from the chair he was sitting in and looked blinked a few times. He jolted from dead sleep. He felt dizziness wash over him.

Heba looked at Timaeus and looked at Atem and notice he had woken up and was sitting there blinking away the grogginess he felt.

Timaeus turned to Heba. "Where is she?" He asked pointing to the messy bed. Heba shook her head. "I don't know, I was in the bathroom washing my face, she came it used the toilet, used the skin and walked out. " Heba said her eyes tearing up. "I came out not even seconds later to find her missing." She said sniffling.

Timaeus growled and walked out of the room to go talk with the nurses seeing if they have seen were walking around. Atem stood up and walked over towards Heba and hugged her rocking her gently in his arms. "Calm yourself love, she is around, she is to weak to move to far." He explained gently.

Heba wiped her tears away and nodded. "Lets go look around, she could be close by." She said giving him a watery smile. Atem grinned. "That's my girl." He cooed and kissed her forehead and held her head. "Come lets get going." He said softly walking out of the room with Heba beside him.

* * *

><p>Yugi smiled and grabbed her tray and filled it with foods, such as a plan burger, with a small a small plastic cup with warm chocolate syrup, with a a small bowl of rice with pudding on the bottom of the bowl, with fried noddles with fish and nacho cheese on it, orange chicken with strawberry sauce smother in it, some meat and broccoli plain.<p>

She walked to her table and unwrapped her burger and lifted the bun up and poured the chocolate syrup on the meat and placed the bun on it before lifting it up to her mouth and biting into it. She hummed in delight. She was craving chocolate burgers.

She ate her meal with relish. She had no idea that her family and lover were looking for her all over the hospital. Her only thoughts were:

Why am I craving odd foods.

Why does something like this taste so good, when I thought a few weeks ago it was gross.

And what would Timaeus look like with make up on.

All these thoughts were really weird to her, just not the one about Timaeus wearing make up that one occurred often...

She finished her burger and went to the strawberry orange chicken and dug in, she did notice or see Timaeus and the others walk into the cafeteria.

* * *

><p>Heba tugged on Timaeus shirt and pointed at Yugi who was on the other side of the cafe eating with a happy grin on her face. Timaeus sighed in relief and walked over towards her with the others following him.<p>

Timaeus looked beside Yugi's table and looked down at her, and looked at her food. It well looked gross...

"So this is where you have been, eating?" Timaeus asked looking at her. It was more of a statement than a question. Yugi turned her head and looked up, she had her plastic fork in her mouth half way with the chicken still attached to it.

Yugi smiled, and nodded she patted the seat beside her and scooted over for him to take a seat.

Atem looked at Yugi and raise an eyebrow. "Hungry much?" He asked sitting down across from her, only to be kicked in the shin by Yugi once he did sit down. Heba sat besides her boyfriend and smiled at Yugi and her choice of food.

Timaeus smiled and shook his head and sat next to her, his arm rest on the back of her seat making it known that she was his, and his alone.

Yugi ate her meat and smiled. "Yes, I am very hungry and was craving odd foods, while thinking what Timaeus would look like with make up on." She mused, making Atem chuckled and Heba giggle.

Timaeus sighed and chuckled sightly. "You still have a fever don't you?" He asked placing the back of his hand against her forehead. "No you don't." He said.

Yugi grinned and went back to eating, she almost stabbed Atem for taking her rice and pudding. Atem pouted, he looked rice and pudding. "Get your own." She hissed darkly. Atem shrunk away. "Jeez food aggressive aren't you?" He muttered. Yugi grinned. "I have been asleep for a week with out food I AM hungry." She said going back to her food.

Timaeus chuckled and grabbed her meat and broccoli, Yugi watched him and shrugged. Going back to her strawberry orange chicken. Atem stared at her. "Oh you don't attack him, but you attack your own flesh and blood?" He asked looking at her with a what the fuck look on his face.

Yugi looked at him. "Yes." She said bluntly and went back to her food.

Timaeus and Heba chuckled at Yugi and Atem's play fight. "Your so mean to your Nii-sama!" He cried out in mock horror. Yugi looked at him. "Having people look at your face is mean." She said looking at her food.

"Are you implying at I am ugly?" He asked glaring at her. Yugi turned to Timaeus and used her fork and took a few pieces of meat. "Yum!" She hummed in delight. Letting the silence answer for he. Atem pouted and slumped against his chair muttering about an annoying younger sister.

The others laughed at Atem. Yugi smiled and handed him her rice and pudding. He grinned and dived into it sharing it with Heba who stole a few from his fork when he tried putting it into his mouth. Heba would grab his hand and hold it still while she ate it.

Yugi finished her lunch and smiled, she leaned against Timaeus and sighed softly and cuddled into his side. She was now very sleepy.

She heard Atem and Heba giggle and ignored them, she smiled softly when she felt Timaeus wrap his arms around her and placed her in his lap and held her close to his chest. She placed her head up against his chest and listen to the echo of his heart beat in her ear. She felt drowsy and decided to use him as a pillow.

* * *

><p>Timaeus looked down at his loved and noticed she was leading against his side cuddling him. He looked at Atem and Heba he heard them laugh lightly at Yugi. He smiled and picked her up and placed her in his lap and against his chest. "We should get her back to the room the doctors want to run test." The knight whispered to the others.<p>

Atem and Heba nodded. Heba scooted out of the booth along with Atem following after her.

Timaeus with slight difficultly got out of the booth while holding onto Yugi to his chest.

Once he was up and ready they walked towards Yugi's room, Yugi was cuddled into Timaeus's chest with a smile on her face. Her hand was fisting his shirt tightly.

Once they got back to the room, Timaeus set Yugi on the bed,who woke up instantly. "What?" She asked with wide eyes and looked around. "Weren't we in the lunch room a few minutes ago?" She asked.

Atem smiled at his sister and shook his head. "Yes, but you dozed off on us and Timaeus carried you back to the room." He explained with a grin as he held Heba in his arms and rocked her back and forth.

Yugi nodded and side softly. "Okay, so now what?" She asked, as soon as she said this the doctor came in and smiled. "Good afternoon Ms. Sennen." He said with a heart warming smile.

Yugi smiled back at him. "Good afternoon to you as well doctor." She said in a gentle tone. "So what do you need to do?" She asked in a tender tone.

The doctor smiled. "I need to take some blood, your blood pressure, and well that's about it." He said looking over her paperwork that Heba had filled out. Yugi nodded and watched as the doctor walked over towards her and took her blood pressure, than took her blood, wiped the area and placed a band-aid over it before walking out.

Yugi sighed and watched him go. "I hate doctors." She muttered and fell back onto the bed. "You seemed to be getting sweet with him." Timaeus said with an edge to his voice.

Yugi looked at Timaeus and raise an eyebrow, she looked at him questioningly. "Why would you say something like that?" She asked in slightly irritated tone. "Besides I wouldn't want him in a million years." She purred softly and crawled up towards him and placed her hands on his knees and moved her face in his direction and placed her forehead and against his. "I have you." She hummed softly and kissed his lips. She pulled away for a second. "and I don't want anyone else." She said and pressed her lips against his again.

This time Timaeus placed his hand on her lower back and cupped her cheek on her face and pulled her close kissing her deeply with passion.

Atem and Heba rolled their eyes and left the room to give them some peace. Heba faked gagged at them along with Atem as they walked out of the room only to get flipped off by Yugi who never left Timaeus lips.


End file.
